Moonlight Serenade
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Alessandra Giordano did not plan on being wounded in Africa or being shipped back to the states to work with the 101st Airborne. She didn't know it then but once she sets foot in Camp Toccoa that was the beginning of friendships she would remember for the rest of her life. Speirs/OC/Nixon
1. Camp Toccoa

Disclaimer: I don't own Band of Brothers and I mean no disrespect to the amazing men who served in the military.

AN: Any historical mistake I apologize for. I'm going to tweak factual events since this is a historical fiction.

_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship-Casablanca_

* * *

Colonel Sink flipped through some papers in front of him. A photo of me was paper clipped to the top of the stack.

"You were stationed in North Africa?" Colonel Sink asked, looking up momentarily from the papers in front of him.

"Yes, sir. I enlisted with the British and I was part of Operation Crusader,"

"Impressive. Normally we wouldn't have an unmarried woman with a company full of young men, but you being a widower, you know how it is," Colonel Sink casually continued flipping through my folder. My body tensed up and my green eyes widened as he mentioned it so casually.

Colonel Sink continued, "Derrick Madison. Did he die in the war?"

My engagement ring on my left hand felt as if it was burning, my throat suddenly turned dry and I cleared my throat.

"Um, yes, sir. He, uh…" I paused, "He was killed in the Pacific theater, sir,"

"I'm sure he died heroically,"

"Thank you, sir,"

A crisp knock resounded on the Colonel's office door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Sink exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Lieutenant Sobel, sir,"

"Ah, yes, come in Lieutenant,"

A tall man briskly strode in and stood at attention before the Colonel. His nose was hooked – like some sort of hawk – and his dark hair, in contrast to his sallow skin. I salute him appropriately.

"At ease. What is it Lieutenant?"

Sobel glanced haughtily over at me, I stared back at him disinterestedly.

"Sir, I came to check on the status of the new soldier. I heard he was arriving today,"

"She," I corrected.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Sobel asked.

"2nd Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano, sir," I introduced myself.

"Lieutenant Sobel, I am the new soldier,"

"She's going to be Easy Company's new surgeon, and I'll be damned if she's the best of the best. She's invaluable in the field,"

"Excuse me, sir?" Sobel spoke quickly in panic. "I cannot have a woman in Easy Company…it's…unheard of. It would be disgrace to myself and to the whole company of Easy!"

Sink shook his head and spoke sternly. "You'll do what I tell you to do. Now, Lieutenant Giordano will be joining Easy Company, and that's an order, not a request, Lieutenant,"

Sobel's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed uneasily. "Y-yes, sir,"

"You've been overseas, Lieutenant?" Sobel said, his voice a little strained.

"I worked 5 months in a field hospital in Africa. sir," I replied.

"It is also worth mentioning that Lieutenant Giordano is fluent in German, French, and Italian. She's also a pretty good shot," Sink added.

"My former CO thought we should know basic knowledge of the most commonly used weapons," I stated.

"She'll join up with the company for all training procedures and exercises," Sink stated.

"Yes, sir! Giordano, come with me!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you Colonel,"

Sobel and I saluted Colonel Sink which he returned.

"And Lieutenant Giordano, your personal effects are already in Easy Company's barracks,"

"Thank you, sir,"

Obnoxious catcalls started from men in different companies, but I ignored them and walked confidently through the camp with Sobel.

When we arrived at our the barracks Sobel slammed open the door and immediately all the men stood to attention.

"At ease," Sobel said.

"Boys, you have a new member," Sobel gestured to me lazily, not even bothering to mention my rank.

"We are under strict orders to treat her no different than any of the men," He ordered sternly. "Giordano, you have five minutes to familiarize yourself with the men then change into your P.T. gear. We're running Currahee," Sobel walked out the door, leaving me at the mercy of these men.

I folded my arms across my chest and smiled slightly. "Hello, everyone,"

A few returned my greeting quietly, but otherwise, the group remained silent and looked at me.

"Tough crowd," I joked trying to break the tense atmosphere

It was quiet for a second before a voice boomed through the room, and the crowd began to part a bit as a man pushed his way through.

"C'mon, fellas, never seen a girl before?" a man with dark brown, messy hair and puppy dog eyes walked up to me, smiling apologetically.

"I'm Luz. Friends call me George,"

"I'm 2nd Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano, I'm your new surgeon. And please call me Lessa for short,"

Everyone briskly saluted me and I saluted back.

"At ease. Were not in front of the brass,"

A man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a defined jawline kissed my knuckles, causing me to chuckle. "Well Lessa, this is Gonorrhea,"

I stopped laughing and my eyes widened. "That's…not your real name, is it?"

Bill punched George in the stomach. "No, George just likes to think he's funny. The name's Bill Guarnere,"

When I heard his real last name I understood the joke, and smiled.

"You from South Philly?" I asked.

"Yeah! That obvious?"He said with a wide smile.

"Very," I replied with a grin.

"This is Joe Toye," He gestured to Joe who was sitting on a bunk behind him. Joe nodded with a smile.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Eugene Roe, the other medic," Eugene stepped forward and shook my hand politely.

"Welcome to Easy. I'm Joe Liebgott," Liebgott smiled at me.

"As much as I would love to meet you all, we have to run something called Currhaee," I said. "What is that by the way? Some type of obstacle course?"

"That mountain you saw coming into camp. That's Currhaee, we run that constantly" George grimaced.

"I don't want to be cocky but that's probably nothing, compared to running around in the blistering heat of Africa,"

"Just couldn't help but notice," Bill stated and I glanced at him, "Since you're a lady, where the hell are ya gonna change?" I looked around, realizing that there was no real private space for me to change into different clothes.

"I think I can help ya with that privacy problem there, although I don't think most of the men would mind," He gave me a sly glance before winking. I chuckled again.

"How the hell you gonna do that, Luz," Bill asked.

"Put up a curtain in the corner, can probably get an extra blanket from Doc," George answered.

"Thanks, George. It's very kind of ya," I smiled and I see a smile spread across George's face.

"No problem, sweetie. Always here to do the right thing." Luz winked at me yet again and Bill gave a dry laugh before patting me on my back.

* * *

To say the PT shorts weren't short was an understatement, and while the boys wouldn't mind it I couldn't help but be annoyed, my curves were sticking out like sore thumbs. I walked out of tent that the boys had set up for me tugging the shorts to make them less shorter than they are.

"Jesus Lessa! What happened to your legs?" George asked.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at my scarred legs making me slightly uncomfortable.

"I got the scars in North Africa when a hospital had been attacked in the second month of the campaign. I was attending to the wounded when a mortar had landed close by and peppered the backs of my legs,"

"What was your experience like in North Africa?" Liebgott asked.

"That's a story for another day," I said as we walked out the barracks.

Sobel ordered for platoon formation and I fell in before starting my ascent of Currahee. Sobel was running ahead of the us taunting us. We kept running, and Sobel kept yelling as we progressed up the hill. I was intent not to fall behind I focused on my posture, my pace and my breathing. Sweat was pouring down my olive skin and beads were stuck in my thick auburn brown hair.

It wasn't long before the rest of the company and I started getting breathless as we neared the top of the hill. Sobel and Winters had beat us all there. Sobel was standing at the top with a watch shouting insults at everyone who touched the stone at the top, while a red headed lieutenant gave words of encouragement.

"We are coming on 23 minutes!" Sobel' yelled. "That might be good enough for the rest of the 506, but that is not good enough for Easy Company!"

I triumphantly slapped my hand on the stone and started the descent down the hill. When Easy Company got back to camp, the sun was already going down and we couldn't wait to be dismissed for supper. Still, the company had to fall in at attention once more so that Sobel could throw his final wave of insults at us before releasing us for the night.

After we were dismissed, a tall man with flaming red hair, crystal blue eyes like the ocean, and brown freckles sprinkled across his face approached me.

"I'm 2nd Lieutenant Dick Winters," he said as he held out his hand.

"2nd Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano. I'm you're new surgeon," I shook his hand firmly before letting go.

"And I'm 2nd Lieutenant Lewis Nixon," a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a dark haired man whose eyebrow seemed permanently raised. Nixon gave me a flirtatious smile as he held his hand out and I shook it.

"2nd Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano. The new surgeon,"

* * *

That night after showers I entered the dining hall which was loud full of men talking and laughing. I approached the food line and a private placed food on my tray as Liebgott approached me.

"Hey, Lessa, we're sitting at a table in the back, come sit with us,"

I smiled and left with Liebgott, balancing my tray as I made my way to the table.

"Hey, there she is!" Bill greeted happily as I sat across from him, in between George and Joe.

"Lessa, let me introduce to the rest of Easy Company," Liebgott said.

Liebgott pointed to the man next to George. "Floyd Talbert,"

"Delighted to make your acquaintance," I greeted.

"You too," Talbert responded.

Liebgott continued his introductions. "Don Malarkey or Malark,"

Malarkey had the reddest hair I had ever seen beside from Winters.

"And Warren Muck,"

"Skip," he corrected quickly. "Just… call me Skip."

"Last is Charles Grant,"

"Call me Chuck,"

"Hey, Lessa," George said, "let's get you acquainted with more of the other fellas,"

He winked at me, and then turned in his seat to point at certain men across the mess. George introduced me to Frank Perconte, a short man of Italian descent, a boy known as Shifty claimed by the other men to be the best shot in the whole battalion. Don Hoobler, David Webster "college boy," Luz added slyly, Bull Randleman, Johnny Martin, Carwood Lipton, Smokey Gordon, Sisk, Christenson, Popeye, Tipper, and Cobb.

I smacked George's hand away from my food as I finally took a bite of it. We went back and forth, joking around with each other as if I had been with the men for weeks rather than hours.

"So where are you from, doll?" Bill asked her before shoveling a spoonful of corn into his mouth.

"Well, right now, my home is New York, Brooklyn,"

"I knew I heard a Brooklyn accent," George commented.

"Casa dolce casa," I said wistfully.

"You're Italian then?" Bill asked.

"No, I just happen to speak in Italian when I think of home," I remarked sarcastically.

The men around me laughed at my sarcastic comment.

"Bill, we have another fellow Italian," Perconte stated with a goofy grin as he took a seat at the table.

Bill continued his questioning. "How old are ya?"

"I'll turn twenty on December 20th,"

"Where'd you learn to be a medic?" Webster asked curiously.

"I was finishing med school but after Pearl Harbor…I learned my oldest brother Franco died in the attack. I knew then that I had to do something to help. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. A British Army Major came to hospital I worked at, he needed volunteers, so I raised my hand,"

"Jeez Lessa, I'm real sorry about your brother," Bill apologized sincerely.

"Got any more siblings?" Liebgott asked.

"I have four brothers and a younger sister. Leonardo is the second oldest at twenty-three, he joined the Marines. Raphael is the third oldest at twenty-one, he joined the Air Force, my twin brother Dominick he's the same age as me, he joined the Army Rangers, Marco is thirteen and Francis nine, so they can't fight,"

"All my friends were volunteering or being drafted and I felt left out. I thought maybe I could be of use at some point," I shrugged.

"Well, here you are…you'll certainly be of use now," George commented.

"I sure hope so," I smiled at him.

I pushed piece of hair out of my face with my left hand and Tab's eyes widened.

"Who's the lucky man?" Tab asked pointing to the thin gold band on my finger.

I looked down at it. "More like who was the lucky man," I said solemnly.

"Who broke things off, you or him?" Liebgott asked.

"He would be a fool to break things off with you," George joked and some of the people at the table chuckled and agreed.

"Neither of us. The war did that for us," I paused. "He was killed fighting in the Pacific theater,"

Everyone at the table went dead silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" Tab started

"It's fine. You didn't know," I interrupted him. "Can we talk about something else? Please,"

"Yeah of course," Bill answered and changed the subject to a more lighter topic.

I looked around at the men as they carried on with their own conversations. I'd only been with them for barely 24 hours, yet I could already feel unbreakable ties binding me to each of them.

* * *

**_Casa dolce casa= Home sweet home_**

**_AN: Hope you liked it. Reviews would be great! I hope I didn't make my character Mary-sue._**


	2. A Lecture on War

AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorite

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble—it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

-Home by Phillips Phillips

* * *

It was hot, hotter than normal. We had been ordered to gear up and stand at attention until Sobel got here, and once again he was late. Sweat was pouring off me and dripping my neck and I could feel bugs biting at my skin. I lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from my eyes and neck and saw Nixon slap at his neck, trying to kill a fly that had nipped at him. Just at that moment, Sobel stormed over, with a furious look on his face.

"You _people _are at the position of attention!" He shouted.

Automatically, everybody in the company straightened their backs and stiffened up following his movements with wary eyes and with bated breaths. He stalked forward, eyeing us up, then stopped before Frank.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper_?_" He shouted in Frank's face.

"No sir!" Frank said automatically.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom,"

Frank paused for a second.

"No excuse, sir,"

"Volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you've got a _long _way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked," He said, before moving on through the company to his next victim. He stopped again before George.

"Name!"

"Luz, George." He answered, he said it so fast it sounded like gibberish.

Sobel grabbed his rifle and examined it briefly, before tossing it back to George.

"Dirt in the rear-side aperture. Pass revoked," He said, and continued down the line leaving an irritated George searching for non-existent dirt in his M-1.

He stopped before Johnny Martin and eyed him from head to toe for a few moments, glancing briefly at Bull who was positioned directly behind him. He didn't say anything and instead walked away, only to have something catch his eye on Lipton's uniform.

"When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?" He asked, his face close to Lipton's shoulder.

"Yesterday, sir," Sobel pulled off a small piece of thread that was barely visible and held it up to Lipton's face.

"Long enough to notice this. Revoked," He threw the string on the ground and walked away.

"Sir," Lipton replied.

He stopped in front of Marlarkey, who jumped a little bit when he raised his rifle for inspection.

"Name!" Sobel barked.

"Malarkey, Donald G!"

"Malarkey…Malarkey slang for bullshit, isn't it?" Sobel grabbed his rifle and started to inspect it.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Rust on the butt-plate, Private _Bull_shit. Revoked," He tossed the rifle back.

I held my breath as his angry, beady eyes met mine.

"Name!" Sobel demanded.

"Giordano, Alessandra Sir," I replied with a cold glare.

"Why is your arm band lopsided?!" Sobel shouted. I turned to see my armband which was just barely lopsided.

"No excuse sir,"

"Pass revoked,"

"Yes Sir," I answered stiffly, biting my tongue from letting out a torrent of curse words.

Sobel marched off and stood in front of Liebgott.

"Name," He seethed once again.

"Liebgott, Joseph D, Sir,"

Instead of going for his gun, he grabbed Liebgott's bayonet. "Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. Do you want to kill German's?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Not with this," Sobel glared, hitting Liebgott's helmet with his bayonet.

Stalking to the front of us and shouted. "I wouldn't take this filthy piece of shit to war... and I will not take you to war in your condition,"

"Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every _man_ in this company who had a weekend pass has lost it," He yelled, glaring at me when he said man.

"Change into you're PT gear. We're running Currahee,"

"2nd Platoon, fall out, we have two minutes,"Lieutenant Winters ordered.

Not wasting another minute Everyone ran off towards the barracks, quickly to change into their PT gear.

"I ain't going up that hill," Perconte stated as he sat on his bunk, already changed into his PT gear. I sat down on my bunk to put my boots. Most of the men were dressed and ready for the run. I tied the laces tight and stood up ready for the run.

The door burst open, revealing a very pissed off Johnny Martin.

"Hey Perconte, what are you thinking of, blousing your pants?" He shouted, marching to his own bed while tying the drawstrings to his shorts.

"Shut up, come on, he gigged everybody!" Frank yelled back.

"Yeah? Well you should know betta! Don't give 'im no excuses!"

"Excuses?" Perconte stood up quickly and pointed downwards, "Why don't you come here, look at these trousers, get down and you tell me if there's a crease on 'em!" Before Martin could say anything back, Lipton marched in, ready to herd us up. He clapped his hands twice to gain our attention.

"All right, let's go, on the road! PT formation, let's move, move, move!" He shouted, the men bustled out.

"Perconte, let's _go__**, **_Perconte." Lipton urged. Frank unbuttoned his jacket, still angry, and followed the men out the door.

"You ready Lessa?" Tab asked me.

"Yeah, lets run Currahee!" I said with fake enthusiasm while walking out the barrack doors.

"Three miles up," Tab started.

"Three miles down," I finished following him outside.

Some men from Dog company start messing with us.

"Oh, Easy Company! Hey, while you're runnin', don't worry. We'll take yer dates to the movie's for ya," The guys around him started laughing.

"Yeah, that's good they need some female company!" Liebgott said.

We run faster and smack off some of the Dog men's hats. As we reach Curahee, we get in formation. About halfway up, we start to chant.

"Where do we run?" Sobel shouted.

"Currahee!" We shouted back in unison.

"What's Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

"How far up, how far down?"

"Three miles up, three miles down!"

"Now what company is this?"

"Easy Company!"

"And what do we do?"

"We stand alone!" At that moment, Muck's leg gave out, causing him to stumble and fall forward with a shout. Malarkey and Gordon grabbed either side of his arms, trying to support his weight between the two of them. Sobel automatically noticed this and jogged up beside them.

"Do not help that man! Do not help that man! Do not stop!" He screamed at them. "You have thirteen minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you wanna serve in the paratroopers! Hi-ho silver!" He sped up to run beside the group of men in front of us.

Winters had reach the top first slapped the pedestal, I was the next one up and tapped the stone and headed back down the trail. I could hear Winters encouraging the other men on. When everyone reached the bottom of the mountain, Sobel had us stand in formation while he ran through the lines yelling at us before ordering us to fall out.

* * *

I stood with sore legs behind a podium watching as I saw the men file into the classroom. My eyes scanned the crowd looking at the familiar faces from my company, until I met the most intense gaze I've ever seen. The man's dark brown eyes are so deep it felt as though he was staring into my soul, and his eyes were framed by thick eyelashes. His dark brown hair topped off his features, whoever this man was he was gorgeous.

I tore my eyes away from him and released the breath that I didn't know I was holding, and looked up the clock. 1145- Time to start the class.

"Good morning Easy and Dog companies," speaking loud enough so that everyone in the classroom could hear me. I had the entirety of both companies listening to me now.

"Good morning Lieutenant Giordano," everyone replied.

"Dulce bellum inexpertis," I started, "Does anyone know what that means?"

The room was silent.

"War is delightful to those who have no experience of it," I answered.

I swept my gaze over all of them, letting them all see the intensity shine in my eyes.

"None of you men have been at war, but I have and let me tell you there is no glory in war, war is hell. Forget about what you read in books or saw in Hollywood movies. They make war look glorious and history romanticizes the winners, but none of those stories mean anything to the men on the ground who actually had to shed blood for someone else's "glory" or vanity. In reality, there is no soundtrack, and there isn't necessarily heavy support right around the corner. In battle, you lose friends, fairly violently, sometimes slowly and painfully,"

Some of the smiling faces I saw before I started were now paled with grim expressions.

"At any given moment you could be wounded or become ill. Gunshot and shrapnel wounds are your biggest concerns out in the field, but do not think that's the only thing to worry about. You could twist an ankle while running, break a bone in a fall, or even become unconscious. All of which leaves you vulnerable to the enemy. There are dozens more afflictions that you could fall victim to in the midst of battle," I paused.

"So, what are you going to do when you're stuck somewhere, spurting blood and screaming bloody murder, and there's not a medic in sight to come help you?" I hadn't expected an answer, but I got one.

"Call upon the amazing Lieutenant Giordano," Nixon said with a smile, I gave him a smile.

"You wish Lieutenant Nixon," I said, turning around and reaching into a bag that was on the table behind me and tossed Nixon a roll of gauze, "And thank you for volunteering,"

That knocked the grin off of Nixon's face as soon as he caught the bandages. The rest of the men quickly began laughing and hollering at him, pushing for him to get up. Finally, Nixon grudgingly stood up. I patted a spot on the table beside me with my hand, grinning all the while. Nixon walked over, grumbling under his breath, sitting down on the table where I had patted.

"Now lay down and act dead," Nixon followed orders quickly, and to an annoying degree. He flopped down on to his back, eyes closed, and tongue protruding out of the side of his mouth.

I crossed my arms over my chest as the men broke out into light laughter. My annoyance faded as a mischievous smile made it's way to my face. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. I turned back around to the companies.

"Now, if you come across a comrade like this, the first thing you need to do is check to see if he's still alive. Check for a pulse. Occasionally, the person's breathing may be excessively shallow and difficult to detect. To test for a pulse, apply firm but not aggressive pressure and wait for a moment. If after several seconds there is no response, move around the area slightly. Sometimes checking their pulse can be inaccurate so take a stick, which I am demonstrating here with a large needle, and prod him in or around the genital area. If truly concerned, move to the buttocks,"

I had only taken a small step towards Nixon when he sat bolt upright, staring at me fearfully and crossing his legs together tightly and holding his hands over his butt. I looked at him smugly and snipped my scissors at him a few times while the companies roared with laughter behind me. When it subsided I looked at them then at Nixon, my expression serious again.

"Alright," I said, "Play time is over. Lets get serious now,"

For the next hour, I schooled them on many first aid topics. I demonstrated proper bandaging, improvised splints, and the right and wrong ways to clean wounds. I was satisfied with what I had told them. I was quite pleased to see every face in the tent hanging on my every word. Lipton and some other men were writing things down.

"Does anyone have questions before we're done?" I asked.

A medic from Dog Company raised his hand.

"Yes,"

"What injury you treat most often?" he asked.

"The most common injury I treated was one in which the skull had been blasted open and part of the brain was sticking out. It's called fungus cerebri. Those patients never did well; there just wasn't much I could do for them,"

"What was the worst medical problem you saw?" Gene's southern accent rang out.

"It probably was a British soldier who hit and ran over by a tank. When we saw him, he had a fracture that went through the skull's frontal area just above the nose, and he had spinal fluid leaking from his nose. To complicate things, he developed severe meningitis. He was unconscious and had severe rigidity in his back because of spinal canal inflammation caused by pneumococcus meningitis,"

"Could you do anything for him?"

"Actually, yes. I'd read about a new drug, and we were getting it in small quantities from the United States. I didn't know if it would work, but I treated him, and within 24 to 36 hours he was conscious and recovering. The new drug was penicillin,"

"Any other questions?" I asked again.

The man with dark brown eyes raised his hand, which shocked me but I didn't show it.

"Yes,"

"Can you tell us about your experience in North Africa," his deep voice vibrated off the walls of the classroom.

My body went rigid for a second before I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes and reopened them.

"I was replacement for a doctor who had had a combat-induced nervous breakdown," I started, all movement in the room stopped.

"Early in the morning of May 26, 1942, sixty nurses and I climbed over the side of a ship off the coast of North Africa and down an iron ladder into small assault boats. Each boat carried 5 nurses, 3 medical officers, and 20 enlisted men. Only our Red Cross arm bands and lack of weapons distinguished us from fighting troops. We waded ashore near the coastal town of Gazala with the rest of the assault troops and huddled behind a sand dune while enemy snipers took potshots at anything that moved. That evening we found shelter in some abandoned beach houses. These poorly constructed, noisome structures seemed like a safe haven in which to rest. Before the night was over, however, our commanding officer ordered us to an abandoned civilian hospital, where we began caring for battle casualties,"

I stopped to catch my breath.

"There was no electricity or running water, and the only medical supplies available were those the we had brought ourselves. It was so different to the hospitals back in the states. We didn't get fresh water every day. We couldn't sanitize all the equipment. The hospital was under sporadic sniper fire. We doctors operated under flashlights held by nurses and enlisted men. There were not enough beds for all the casualties, and wounded soldiers lay on a concrete floor in pools of blood. Nurses dispensed what comfort they could, although the only sedatives available were the ones that we had carried with us during the landing because enemy air attacks on the harbor Gazala delayed the unloading of supplies for two days. It was dreadful and yet strangely I enjoyed it. There was always something to do, always someone new to talk to. That was until a couple days later," I trailed off.

"What happened?"

"The hospital where I was working was hit by a German plane and dropped 5 mortar bombs within the area of the hospital. I was wounded when the hospital had been attacked. I was attending to the wounded when a mortar had landed close by and peppered the backs of my legs If it hadn't been for a soldier who carried me to safety, I wouldn't have made it. Another mortar landed in the exact same spot I had just occupied. I was shipped back to the States on the British Hospital ship HMHS Newfoundland, and arrived in New York. Now I'm here,"

"And we are glad to have you here, Lieutenant Giordano,", Colonel Sink's booming voice came from the back of the classroom. We immediately snapped to a salute in the room, "At ease," Sink stated. "I came to hear the very fine lecture Lieutenant Giordano has presented to you – helluva of job Lieutenant,"

Once again we saluted Colonel Sink at his departure and he saluted back, exiting the hall.

"Well it looks like our time is up. Next time we will be in the field practicing. Dismissed," I announced, and the men hurdled themselves out of the door, I walked away from the podium and fell in line with George.

"Who was that man who asked about combat experience? And how did he know that I was in North Africa?"

"That was Lieutenant Ronald Speirs. And we _might've _of bragged about our new officer had been overseas,"

"You _might've of_," I said skeptically, and George let out a laugh.

* * *

Walking 12 miles on a Friday in the dark isn't what anyone want to be doing, but here I was doing it anyway. To make things better we were in full gear and we were ordered not to drink from our canteens. I stood in a row with Bull and George.

"I'm going to say summat," Bull stated, glancing at George.

"To who?" George replied skeptically, rolling his eyes at Bull.

"Lieutenant Winters," Bull called.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Permission to speak Sir?"

"Permission granted,"

"Sir we got nine companies, Sir," Bull stated.

"That we do,"

Pausing for a minute Bull continued "How come we're the only company marching every Friday night 12 miles full pack in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think Private Randleman?" Winters asked, still walking at the front of Easy company.

Bull's answer was one I wasn't expecting. "Lieutenant Sobel hates us, Sir," There was a moment of silence as Winters thought about his answer.

"Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman...he just hates you,"

I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the company. I could hear people joking about who hates Sobel the most, successfully lighting the mood.

"Thank you suh!" Bull called out, ignoring the grin George sent his way.

"He hates you too Lessa," Malarkey joked and men agreed with him.

"Good, because God knows I hate him right back,"

* * *

When we returned from the march we stood at attention for Sobel. Winters stood in front as Sobel paced back and forth.

"Lieutenant Winters I want canteens out of belts with caps unscrewed." Sobel ordered.

"Easy Company, canteens out and open," We all followed his order taking our canteens out and holding them at arms length.

"On my command, they will pour the contents on the ground," He ordered again.

"On the CO's order, you will upend your canteen."

"Now Lieutenant!" He ordered glaring at us.

"Pour em!" Dick shouted causing all of us to empty the contents of our canteens onto the ground. I glanced around nervously hoping nobody had drunk out of there canteen; my wish, unfortunately, did not come true.

"What is this Christenson? Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen didn't you?" Sobel shouted, not letting Christenson reply he barked again. "Winters!"

"Yes sir?"

"Wasn't this man ordered to not drink from his canteen during the Friday night march?" Sobel shouted again.

Casting an apologetic glance at Christenson, Dick replied. "He was, sir"

"Private Christenson you have disobeyed a direct order. You will fill your canteen and repeat all 12 miles of the march immediately!" Sobel shouted at Christenson's face.

"Yes sir," He replied timidly.

"FALL OUT!" He bellowed before angrily stalking towards Dick, determination on his face.

"What in the name of God are you doing with my company? You're late and you allow troopers to disobey direct orders?" He asked quietly, but still loud enough that all of us could hear what he was saying.

"No excuse, sir," Dick replied, staring straight ahead.

"You're making me look bad, Lieutenant! This is not Dog company. This is not Fox company. This is Easy company, and under my command, this will be the first and finest company in this regiment," He continued to stare at Dick's face, hoping for him to look at him. "I want the names of six men, their infractions, and your disciplinary recommendations on my desk by 0130, is that clear?"

This time Dick did turn to look at the officer only inches from his face "What infractions, sir?" He asked calmly and quietly, but loud enough for us to hear.

"Find some!" Sobel shouted into his face before walking off, purposely knocking into Dick's shoulder on the way past.

Sighing Dick turned to us, a pissed of expression on his face; an expression which none ever saw him have unless Sobel was involved.

"Easy Company fall out!"

It was 2000 hours, and everyone in the barracks was either sitting around playing cards and joking, or fast asleep. Everyone was here except Christenson. Web and I were having debate over Shakespeare's plays until, the door opened and Christenson came in.

"Gesù Cristo!" I breathed out. Christenson was soaked to the bone and looking like he would pass out at any given moment. He made his way over to his bed, falling down face first on it. Not even a second later, we all could hear his soft snores echoing around the now silent barrack.

"Jesus Christ!" Perconte cried, "Kid looks likes the walking dead!"

"What'd ya fuckin' expect?" Joe grumbled, "He just did the 12 mile march all over again,"

I got out of Web's bed and walked up to the knocked out Christenson, I began to pull him up into a sitting position and started pulling at his soaking wet gear.

"Whoa, there, Lessa!" George shouted, holding his hands out in a stop motion, "You can't take an advantage from a boy like that?" Don and Skip snorted from where they were playing cards besides him, shaking their heads at him.

I paused, raising one of my eyebrows at him.

"I have to take off this wet gear or else he's going to be sick,"

"Oh!" George smiled sheepishly at me. "Well, then. You may proceed!"

"Thank you for your permission," I said sarcastically, "Gene help me out here,"

Gene made his way over and crouched down, taking off Christenson's boots while I took his shirt off. The poor kid was so tired, he could sleep through a Luftwaffe's bombings.

"Christenson sure is lucky," George said with a smirk.

"Shut up Luz," I replied, still taking off Christenson's gear.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated.

**_Gesu Cristo= Jesus Christ _**


	3. Flashbacks

AN: Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites

_Enjoy every moment you have_, _because in life, there are no rewinds only flashbacks- Unknown_

* * *

I smiled to myself as I looked down at the letter in my hand.

_Dear Les,_

__Sorry this letter will probably take forever to get to you, I wrote this first paragraph a week ago and haven't had a chance to finish it. Every night by the time the fighting is done and I've eaten, I just pass out. _The rations are horrible and the bread tastes like cardboard. Have you ever tasted cardboard before? Stale cardboard? It's rancid._

_Besides the food being horrible, a lot of the men don't like me because I'm Italian. So many slurs and insults have been thrown at me, I almost got in a fight with another soldier until Rudolph Hans broke it up. Rudolph is German, and the poor bastard gets it worse than me, I swear. It also doesn't help that Rudolph and I struck up a friendship, so now they call me Benito and Rudolph, Adolf. _

_I'm in Britain if you don't know. Anyways there was an abandoned piano in the streets of a neighborhood that was bombed and a couple of men pushed it all the way to camp. It was in good condition considering it had been outdoors for a while and survived a bombing when the General asked "Who can play this thing?" no one answered. You see our General is not a very kind man, so we all looked at our boots and he walked up and down the ranks staring at us and he stopped at me and shouted very loudly though I was literally nose to nose with him "Eye-Tie (that was the racial slur they used). Play the damn thing!" I couldn't say no so I sat down on a milk crate and played In the Mood. Now I have gotten two nicknames since then which are Domino or Keys and the men kinda taking a liking to me now. I need to thank Ma, her lessons did come in handy.  
_

_Are you well Les? Your last letter seemed distant. You shouldn't worry so much, you'll get premature wrinkles. ___I hope you aren't moping around still, Derrick wouldn't want you to mourn him forever. _Raphael and Leonardo are fine, I hope they are writing you more often than me. Have Liam and Matthew wrote you? I'm starting to think the worse, I haven't gotten a letter from them in forever. Mama and Papa and the rest of the family are doing well, after many letters of me begging, Mama has finally forgiven you she should be writing to you soon._

I grimaced as I remembered the big fight Mama and I had when I told her I was joining the British army.

_Papa has told me there has been an influx of business in the bakery, I guess that's how everyone in the neighborhood is showing their support for the family. ____I hope this letter made you smile if only a little bit, your smile can brighten a whole room, you know?___

_Take care Les,  
_

_Dominick_

Suddenly, I walked into something hard as a wall and causing me to drop my letter. Looking up at what I ran into, it was Ronald Speirs, First Lieutenant of Dog Company who was looking down at me impassively. Lieutenant Speirs keeps his eyes locked on me as he slowly bended down and picked up my letter, handing it to me.

I take the letter out of his hand, "Thank you,"

"You might want to watch where you are going Lieutenant Giordano,"

After saying that, Speirs walked away from me. I stood there dumbfounded not really sure what to do after the strange encounter.

"Lieutenant Giordano,"

I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Christensen.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Lessa," I said, when he caught up with me.

"Well Lessa, I wanted thank you for what you did last night,"

"I gave George quite the scare when I tried to take your gear off," I smiled and chuckled at the memory.

"Luz told me I was a lucky man. Any chance you can repeat what you did last night I, when I'm conscious?" Christensen asked jokingly.

"Christensen, I think you're coming down with something. For you to say something that stupid," I deadpanned.

Christensen and I laughed heartily as we headed towards the barracks.

"Call me Pat instead of Christensen,"

"Well Pat you're still an idiot for what you said," I deadpanned again folding my letter and putting it in my pocket.

Pat and I walked to the mess hall carrying on a conversation until were entered the hall then we split off. I got in line, I noticed it was oatmeal again. I'm getting sick of oatmeal.

"What I'd give for some pancakes, and some bacon too," I looked up and noticed that George was talking to me. I grinned before getting my food.

"What is this pancakes and bacon you speak of? Is it a form of oatmeal?" I laughed making George grin.

"Oh yes! The best flavored oatmeal out there! It's from Canada. Or so I've heard. I'm not too sure about that detail," George chuckled.

George and I sat down at the table with Web, Don, Tab, Liebgott, Tipper, and Skinny.

"Where's Lip, Joe, Bill, Perconte, and Skip?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Latrine duty," Don said with a mouthful of oatmeal.

"I would hate to be them," I stated, as I put a spoonful oatmeal in my mouth.

"I think I we have jump training today," Web mused.

"I heard when you jump from an airplane moving hundreds of miles per hour, your parachute has a 40% risk of not working," I stated.

"Thank you Lessa for your words of comfort and reassurance," Liebgott said dryly.

* * *

We gathered at the jump training area. Sobel stood on one of multiple wooden C-47 airframes sitting on a massive field of white sand.

"First, you always make sure your hook is linked up before the jump, then make sure you are in the correct order. Then before you touch ground, bend your knees or your legs will snap like toothpicks!" Sobel shouted.

Sobel demonstrated a jump out of the plane, buckled, and landed. We lined up inside the skeleton of the C-47. It's fairly simple, this new routine. Count your way through the steps. _1000, 2000, 3000, 4000. _Each count is a second and each second is precious. One missed count and everything could be over in a quick meeting of limbs and cracking bones and blood.

Sobel stood at the front of the simulation plane, the disapproving brow just as deeply embedded in its petulant form as ever. He looked at each of us with a scowl.

Smokey is off by half of a second and Sobel doesn't miss a beat. With inhuman swiftness he slaps Smokey with an _idiot _label.

"You just broke both your legs Private Gordon, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No sir!" Smokey stood to attention then ran around to have another go, as Sobel ushers in the next man in line.

Not one of us does perfectly on our first try. Everyone makes at least one mistake, if not two. Liebgott forgot to check body position. George broke his fall with his hands. I was next in line I can feel Sobel's eyes turning their full force on me, waiting for me to make a mistake.

_1000…2000-_

I can feel my feet slipping off the barge, my body weight and gravity tugging me further down.

And before I can try to recover my balance, I find myself crushed into the ground and my mouth full of sand.

"Lieutenant Giordano you just killed yourself!" Sobel's harsh voice cut through the air.

I walked back in line to go again, defeated, and join the long list of men who died or lost limbs on their first jump.

* * *

After our mock jump exercise we were introduced to barbed wire that was stretched across the field, 18 inches off of the ground. Beneath the wire, the ground was sprayed with the intestines of freshly slaughtered hogs. Nothing went to waste- hearts, lungs, guts, livers- all present.

In a few minutes time, Easy Company and the rest of the second battalion would be crawling under those wires as machine-gunners fired above it.

"Ready, Lessa?" Bill asked.

"If I can be elbow deep in a dying man's torso, I should be able to crawl in pig guts,"

I heard him chuckle as we both got low to the ground, ready to face one of the most miserable moments of our lives.

"Jesus...what the hell is this?" Skip said through gritted teeth as he crawled through the mud.

"Them be pig guts boy," Bull replied.

"Ain't it beautiful?" I joked.

* * *

After the obstacle course it was lunch, but I doubt anyone wanted to eat anything. I walked out of the hospital for a smoke after taking inventory of the medical supplies, and saw George, Don, Shifty, Liebgott, Skip, and Bill were all standing around in front of the hospital smoking.

"Please tell me y'all aren't waiting for those nurses to come," I said, fiddling with my lighter and lighting my cigarette.

"Yep," George grinned.

"It's interesting you know that because I only told one person...and it wasn't you. I see this person has loose lips," I stated taking a drag from my cigarette, narrowing my eyes at Shifty.

Shifty squirmed under my gaze, "I'm sorry Lessa. The news slipped from my mouth at lunch,"

The rumble of jeep motors became apparent from behind a gate. The gates swung open and a convoy of five jeeps entered the camp.

"Here they come boys!" George said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Look at them! They're beautiful!" Don exclaimed.

"Yeah and that's all you're going to do," I remarked, flicking my cigarette to the ground.

All the nurses turned their heads to the men cat calls and wolf whistling coming from across the field by the hospital. The nurses were in a circle and busily chattering away while glancing at me in confusion. Dr. Yates from the hospital, and headed toward them, from the looks of its, they were being given orders about where to report to. The nurses began to walk in the direction of us so they could assemble around the back of the hospital.

I rolled my eyes at guys various attempts to get their attention, the nurses past them without saying a single word. They did, however, shoot a few seductive looks and smiles in their direction.

The last nurse in the lineup made me do a double take. It couldn't be her. There's no way that can be her… it is her!

"Luciana?!"I shouted, and jogged up to the last nurse.

She stopped dead in her tracks and didn't turn around right away.

When I reached her, I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"It is you,"

She gaped at me, "Les?!"

"Perché diavolo sei qu?!" I asked angrily.

"Sono congiunto il infermiera corps," Luciana answered.

"I tuoi genitori e il fratello non può essere a posto con questo!"

Some soldiers walking by us gave us strange looks, because we were speaking in Italian but I didn't care.

"Per quanto mi piacerebbe continuare a discutere ho bisogno di andare," Luciana said and walked off.

"Questo non è finita!" I yelled after her.

I walked back to the guys who were eager to know what just happened.

"You were arguin in Italian with that nurse. Is that your sister?" Bill asked.

"No she's my cousin, "

"Well your cousin sure is beautiful," George said a little too happy.

"Beauty most run in your family," Shifty drawled bashfully, in his Virginian accent.

"Thanks Shifty. Now let's go. I've got a lecture to teach,"

"Without introducing us to your cousin," Liebgott joked.

"No. That was the point,"

As we approached the field the rest of Easy Company was already at the field. but some of Dog Company were missing. The rest of Dog Company came along and I began training.

"The medics in each of your companies already know this drill. So Gene and Spina grab Dog company's medics to make sure everyone is doing it right. Everyone else grab a partner,"

I saw Lewis without a partner, "Lieutenant Nixon, thank you for volunteering to be my partner and lead example, again," Lewis smirked at me and some of the men chuckled at my statement.

Lewis jogged to over me, "Whoever is playing the wounded man, lie on the ground. Which would be you Lieutenant Nixon,"

I made sure everyone was paying attention before I started.

"Tourniquets are mechanical devices used instead of, or to replace, manual compression of a main arterial trunk. A tourniquet generally consists of a firm pad and tight band to hold the pad in place and press it down upon a large artery and so interrupt its flow of blood. The tourniquet is a most useful device, the prompt use of which has saved many lives. It is however dangerous in unskilled hands and should therefore be used with the greatest caution,"

"A tourniquet can be improvised, it may be a tight wad of cloth, or some hard object, such as a block of wood, or a smooth stone, wrapped in some soft material which is used as a compress. The band may be a handkerchief, necktie, suspender, waist belt, sock, bandage, or similar article that will make a strong flat band. The pad is placed over the area to which pressure is to be applied: the band is then placed around the arm or leg, over the pad, and tightened by hand or with the assistance of a "twist". For this, a stick, or bayonet is passed under the band and twisted until the bleeding ceases. A tourniquet is always recommended in case of arterial hemorrhage, when elevation of the wound and/or direct pressure fail,"

"Step one. Make sure your surroundings are safe, you're no good to anyone if you're injured as well,"

"Step two. Expose the open wound. At my medical school I had a saying 'A happy trauma patient is a naked trauma patient,'"

The men roared with laughter and I laughed as well.

"It must be my lucky day," Lewis grinned, I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

I waited for the laughter to subside before continuing.

"You just don't know what's wrong with them if you can't see it. Remove the clothing over the injury. Nothing fancy to it: tear the pant leg or shirtsleeve out of your way. If their clothes are too tough to rip by hand, carefully start the cut with scissors,"

"Step three: Apply firm, direct pressure to the wound site. Use gauze on the wound during this step if it's available. If the pressure does not stop the bleeding, and the dressing becomes soaked with blood, you will need to apply a tourniquet,"

"Step 4. Apply the tourniquet. First, so we're all on the same page: Tourniquets are ONLY applied on limbs! Never on the neck! Major bleeding control practices in areas not accessible by tourniquets like the stomach and back, and will be covered further at another time. With that out of the way, I will now demonstrate it on Lieutenant Nixon...

After my lecture I dismissed the men for their hour off, I saw Sobel storming over to us.

"Lieutenant Giordano,"

"Yes sir,"

"I was told Dr. Yates would be doing this lecture,"

"He was sir, but he's lecturing the new nurses, so I did it. May I ask why sir?

"I wanted a more _qualified_ medic, who knew what they doing to do the lecture," Sobel said smugly.

If Sobel was trying to get a reaction out of me, well it worked. What Sobel just said was the last straw for me. I'm willing to take a lot of crap from the man, but I would not tolerate him insulting my profession that way. I walked towards Sobel, I knew had one hell of a venomous look on my face because I didn't get very far before Lewis grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Easy there, Lessa," Lewis said softly.

At first, I didn't understand why he had stopped me until I Sobel's face. The man looked terrified. I sighed heavily, pushing Lewis' arm away from me.

"Let me go," I said irritated.

I looked directly at Sobel, who was doing his best to hide his nerves, but was failing miserably.

"I'm a damn _qualified_ medic and I know what I'm doing. Even though Dr. Yates did not teach this lecture, I'm pleased to say your men and Dog Company listened very attentively and have demonstrated the right way to apply a tourniquet. _Sir._" I said putting heavy emphasis on sir.

"Shall I go get Dr. Yates so he can reiterate what I just taught, sir?" I asked sarcastically.

There was a heavy silence, and I could feel both companies eyes watching to see what Sobel would do. I already figured out what was about to happen, and cursed myself for letting Sobel get under my skin.

Sobel was embarrassed but he masked it with a pissed off expression.

"Easy Company change into full gear! We're running Currahee!"

And with that he stormed off. I heard the men mumble things under their breath, grumbling about Sobel, about running.

"Guys I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," I apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry Lessa, we were going run Currahee regardless," Lewis said and patted my back.

"I would run Currahee anytime just to see Sobel embarrassed like that," George grinned.

Many men agreed at George's statement including myself.

When we finished our run on Currahee, I had to wait in the barracks as the boys finished up with their showers. I heard the door open and looked from the floor to see Lip.

"Everyone's out of the showers Lessa," Lip said.

"Thanks Lip,"

"Your welcome Lessa," Lip said smiling kindly and walked out.

I grabbed my OD's and made my way to the showers. Once there I checked again to make sure all was clear before stripping down. I set all my clothes right by the shower in case I had to dress in a hurry. I stepped in the shower and the water was lukewarm, but it felt absolutely amazing on my back and shoulders. I grabbed a bar of soap to lather and scrub my body. I hadn't realized just how stressed I felt until I was able to relax as I showered. As I rinsed the suds from my body I started singing.

I wished on the moon for something I never knew  
Wished on the moon for more than I ever knew  
A sweeter rose, a softer sky  
An April day that would not dance away

I begged of a star to throw me a beam or two  
Wished on a star and asked for a dream or two  
I looked for ev'ry loveliness, it all came true  
I wished on the moon for you

I stopped singing when I thought heard footsteps, I paused in my washing, hoping that I hadn't really heard anything. Not taking any chances I dried off, then dressed quickly, my heart was in my throat the entire time. I finally relaxed when I finished tying my laces to my shoe. I walked out of the showers and to mess hall, while braiding my damp hair.

I entered the mess hall and went straight to the line, it looks like we're meatloaf and mashed potatoes, again. I picked up a tray and walked to the table full of men from Easy Company surrounding a woman, Luciana.

"There's the woman of the hour," Bill said grinning.

"Did y'all tell everyone about the Sobel incident?" I asked amused, as I sat down next to Bill.

"It wasn't just us Dog Company helped too," George added with a grin.

"God, you fellas are worse than women," I joked before eating a spoonful of potatoes.

"It also appears that I'm not the only woman of the hour," I said nodding towards Luciana.

"Yeah, we just getting to know your cousin. Y'all two look just like, sure you don't have a twin sister?" Liebgott asked.

"We look alike because we're first cousins," Luciana answered.

"So tell me how you got into the Nurse Corps, because last time I checked you get squeamish at the sight of a bloody knee,"

The men around me broke out in laughter.

"I couldn't sit around while my cousins and Gaspare were off fighting, " Lu said with a smile.

"Lu, it's not like Leo, Dominick, Raphael, Gaspare, and I are going to the movies. We're about to fight in a war," I stated seriously.

"And I decided to be a medic and help. Seriously Les, you're acting like everyone else when you told us you joined the Brits," Lu countered.

"Plus, Mama didn't mind when I joined and we're on good terms. Can you say the same?" Lu asked.

I glared at Lu for making such a low comment.

"You and your Ma ain't on the best terms," Don asked.

"Now Lessa, that's a sin not to be a good terms with your Ma," Perconte said.

"Shut up Perconte. It's only because I joined the British army and I didn't tell anyone" I growled.

"Wouldn't your Ma be proud?" Bill asked curiously.

"Just the opposite, she was mad and scared and so was Derrick. Let me explain what happened,"

_**Flashback**_

_The house was warm and full of talking or laughter, to top it off the sweet smell of Mama's cooking was coming from the kitchen. I ran around the house with Leo's four year-old son, Carlo on my back and his six year-old daughter, Ada pulling Carlo's leg. The doorbell buzzed as I walked by Mama._

_"Rispondere alla porta,"_

_"I got it Mama," I said as I made my way to the door._

_I opened the door to see Liam Coolsen and Matthew Cambridge, long time best friends to my brothers and I. Liam was 6'0, dark black hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned, and had a muscular build. While Matthew had pale skin, blonde hair, grey eyes, 5'7, and had a average build._

_"Hey! Where you fellas been?" I asked letting Carlo down so I can give Liam and Matthew a hug and let them in._

_"We had to walk from the station and we took the wrong street," Liam explained as he took his hat off._

_"Yeah, Liam had the wrong street," Matthew corrected, taking his hat off as well._

_"You've been coming to my house for years. How are you still getting lost?" I asked._

_Liam just shrugged his shoulders and smirked, Dominick walked out of the living room and saw Liam and Matthew._

_"Come on, come on," Dominick said, as he wrapped his arms around both their shoulders ushering them to the dining room where all my family was._

_I was about to follow until, I felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around._

_"Derrick put me down!" I giggled._

_Derrick gently put me down and kissed me._

_"Did I mention how handsome you looked in your uniform?" I asked tracing his jawline of his fair skin._

_"Once or twice, wouldn't hurt to hear it again," Derrick said before leaning and kissing me again. _

_"Alright lovebirds. We got kids in here," Uncle Enzo said humorously._

_Derrick and I slowly broke our embrace._

_"Then you should tell Raphael that too, Uncle," I joked, I looked over into the dining room to see Raphael and his girlfriend practically eating each others faces off._

_"Hey Raphael!" I shouted._

_Raphael broke his kiss and looked over to me._

_"Come here,"_

_Raphael's girlfriend got up from his lap and walked away._

_"Whatever it is can it wait? I'm trying to spend the last hours I got here with Gladys," Raphael asked impatiently._

_"I have take a picture of you and the boys before y'all are shipped off. Which is more important than making out with Gladys," I joked._

_Raphael smiled and ruffled my hair, I smacked his hand away and fixed my hair. I rounded all the boys together and pulled my camera out._

_"Alright smile for the camera," I said cheerfully._

_I looked through the eyepiece and saw all the boys smiling faces as they posed for the camera. I pressed the shutter button and a bright flash emitted from the camera._

_"Got it!" I smiled._

_"You have to be in the next picture Les," Derrick stated._

_"Who's going to take the picture then?" I asked curiously._

_"Cecelia! Can you take our picture?" I asked._

_Cecelia turned around and smile, "Of course,"_

_"Thanks beautiful," Leo said smiling to his wife.  
_

_I was put in the middle of everyone with Derrick on my left and Leo on my right._

_"Ready?" Cecelia asked._

_We all smiled to signal her to take the picture, Cecelia pressed on the shutter button and another bright flash came out. Cecelia handed me my camera back._

_"It's a shame we won't be able to see these when they get developed," I said wistfully._

_"What do you mean 'we'?" Dominick asked raising one of his eyebrows._

_"I meant when you guys get shipped out," I quickly corrected myself._

_"Dinner's ready now, why don't we all sit down and eat," Mama said loudly, clapping her hands._

_Everyone filed noisily into the dining room, once everyone was seated, Papa began grace._

_"Bless us, O Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from your bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen,"_

_Amen's were scattered around the table as everyone crossed ourselves and grabbed at their napkins._

_I took my spoon and tapped my cup lightly to get everyone attention._

_"All right. Everybody listen up, please,"_

_Everybody stopped talking and focused their attention on me and I stood up from my seat._

_"Before we eat I just wanted to make a toast to Franco, who made the ultimate sacrifice at Pearl Harbor. He was the best brother anyone could ask for and died too young. To Franco, and pray that the devil mightn't hear of his death, till he's safe inside the walls of heaven," I raised my glass and ignored the tear that was slowly made its way down my cheek._

_"Salute,"_

_"Salute," everyone chorused and I sat down. Raphael rubbed my back and planted a kiss on my head._

_Leo stood up with and with a smile, "I would like to make toast of my own, it's to Lessa and my soon to be brother-in-law, Derrick. I have to give you both credit, most couples wouldn't even bother with engagements. I cannot wait for your wedding in the spring. Salute,"_

_"Salute,"_

_"Also, let's lift our glasses to the newly graduated Dr. Alessandra Giordarno, a person to whom we trust our lives and our fortunes. Salute," Dominick said not even bothering to stand up._

_"And one last toast before we eat," my cousin Gaspare said and stood up._

_"Liam Coolsen and Matthew Cambridge, welcome to our home. We're happy you could join us tonight. Soon three of my cousins and my cousin-in-law are leaving to serve their country. When all this is over, Let's say a year from tonight, We'll sit down at this table again For a welcome-home feast. __To all of you, Just get the job done And come home to us,"_

_I looked at all the faces that sat at the table, they all showed fear and sadness. There was a real chance that some of us, would not be at this table next year._

_"Salute,"_

_"Salute,"_

_"Oh!" Mama shrieked in surprised._

_Gaspare's younger brother Luca reached over Mama and stole a cannoli and ran away giggling. _

_"Those cannolis are for the guests!" Gaspare scolded as he chased after Luca._

_ "He won't catch him," Raphael stated smirking._

_"Yeah, you know it," Leo replied._

_ There was a clamor of noise as we served ourselves and each other, passing salt, pepper and butter as asked around the table. After a few moments, quiet settled as we began to eat, the only noise coming from cutlery against plates and glasses chinking against the table. Derrick__ nudged my foot under the table, I looked up and he winked at me causing me to smile.  
_

_Only when dinner was close to being finished did conversation really pick up again. Papa turned to Leo._

_"So, Leo, when does your train leave?" He asked, wiping his mustache with his napkin._

_"Not until 1500," Leo replied, pushing his empty plate forward._

_"I'll drive you the train station. Too bad you couldn't all leave at the same time, save your old man a trip or two." Papa said, clapping his hand on the back of Raphael's neck. "This one's leaving at six in the morning, and we get Dominick for two more days,"_

_"And when are you leaving Derrick?" Mama asked.  
_

_"At 1500, just like Leo," Derrick replied, and bit into his dinner roll._

_"After you boys go, we'll only have these girls keep us company in the house," Papa said jokingly._

_"Hey! I'm not a girl!" Marco piped up from beside Nonna._

_We all laughed at Marco._

_"You must look like a girl, for Papa to mistaken you as one," Dominick smirked._

_Marco threw a dinner roll at Dominick, who picked it up and ate it, grinning. Send all of us into another round of laughter._

_"Les, why don't you join the army as a doctor and do some good?" Raphael suggested as Mama and Cecelia began clearing plates._

_I nervously tapped my foot on the floor._

_"No absolutely not! Do not put those thoughts in her head. I was teenage nurse during the Great War, and saw thing no teenage girl should see,"  
_

_"Mama I'm not a teenager anymore. Plus it's too late," I said as Mama took my plate away._

_"What do you mean?" Dominick asked, his smiling demeanor slowly vanishing.  
_

_I took a deep breath._

_"I joined the British Army," I stated._

_There was a crash from the kitchen, utensils scattered across the floor and Mama marched back into the dining room._

_"You did what?" Mama asked evenly, one hand on her hip, the other on the back of Papa's chair.  
_

_All eyes were on me waiting for me to reply. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.  
_

_"Why would you go and do that?" Mama asked furiously.  
_

_"A British Major came in at the hospital and asked for volunteers to be a field surgeon; he said we'd be doing a great service in this time of war," I started.  
_

_"And if this Major told you to jump off a bridge, would you? Mama spat.  
_

_"The chances of me being picked to be a doctor in the US military are slim, because one, I'm Italian, and two I'm woman. All the British men are fighting, leaving plenty of spots open. It's a reasonable reason to go,"  
_

_"__A_s _much as I hate to admit it_,_ I have to agree with Les. It's a good reason to go,"  
_

_Mama narrowed her eyes at Dominick silencing him._

_"I was thinking about joining the Nurse Corps," Lu stated._

_"Lu, you get squeamish over a scraped knee. How the hell are you going to help somebody missing a limb?" Dominick said._

_I would laugh but everyone too mad to laugh at Dominick's joke._

_"What makes you think the British are going to want you as their doctor. They've been fighting Italians for three years," Mama stated.  
_

_"The Major didn't seem to mind, and what better way to show Britain and America, that not all Italians are fascists bastards!" I replied hotly._

_"Watch your mouth Alessandra! You could be putting a cast on Billy's leg because he broke it falling off his bike. But instead you want to pull lead out of his 17-year-old brother's gut, because he wanted to serve his country, and he lied about his age. And now he's spitting up blood, lying in the dirt, and asking God to come and save him,"_

_"Well I didn't go to med school to become a surgeon, just to put casts on broken bones. I'm a surgeon Mama, I cut people open to fix whatever ails them in the inside, and right now that's what Britain needs more than ever, it would be selfish for me not to go. I'm going whether you like it or not," I sighed.  
_

_The dining room was silent. _

_"Excuse everyone, I need some fresh air," Derrick said, as he pushed his chair back and left the dining room, and opened the front door and walked out the house.  
_

_"If you leave for Britain, you can forget about ever coming home!" Mama declared._

_She stormed back into the kitchen with Papa right behind her. _

_"This your fault Marco! Telling her all those war stories of yours!" Mama shouted._

_Mama and Papa continued arguing and I was looking everywhere not trying to meet my brother's stares._

_"Why the hell would you join the army!?" Leo yelled furiously._

_"I volunteered because I want to be useful, not just sitting at home waiting for Derrick or any of you to come home," I __managed to get out around the angry lump forming in my throat._

_"You didn't even consult the whole family about your decision!" Dominick shouted._

_"You're the same age as me Dominick! I'm not a kid, I can make my own decisions!" _

_"Alessandra, the last thing we want to happen, is getting a telegram saying you're dead or MIA. It would be devastating to the whole family and Derrick," Raphael sighed._

_"And none of you ever thought I think the same thing could happened to any of you,"_

_I was looking everywhere not trying to meet my family's stares. I finally couldn't take the stares and the silence I __pushed my chair back and left the dining room not excusing myself on purpose. I opened the front door and prayed Derrick didn't leave, his car was still parked which relieved me.  
_

_ I found him leaning on the fence in front of our row house with his arms crossed and head down. I walk down the porch steps and stood next to him.  
_

_"When did you plan on telling me?" Derrick asked looking up at the moon,_ _the light of_ _the moon reflects off_ of _his_ _pale blue eyes._

_"Tomorrow at the train station, so I could avoid this conversation," I sighed._

_"When do you ship out?" Derrick asked still not looking at me._

_"Tomorrow at 1800," I saw his body tense up before relaxing._

_"Les, do you love me?" He asked looking at me straight in the eyes._

_Yes, of course I love you, we're engaged. Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have joined the British army without my consent," Derrick said, looking at me coldly._

_"Your consent, how dare you! Who the hell do you think you are, my father?!" I shouted angrily. "If you truly loved me Derrick you'd understand why I made my decision to go. There's something more to this, you are one of the few people that would've supported me. So what's changed?" _

_"I'm your fiance, who doesn't want his soon to be wife in a hospital, elbow deep in some dying man's torso__!" Derrick shouted back, pushing himself off the fence._

_"__Cazzate! I'm a surgeon that's my job Derrick! Tell me the real reason why you don't want me to go!" I cried angrily._

_"Fine! You wanna know the real reason?!" Derrick paused for a moment and ___gently_ gripped _my arms_ and _pulled_ close to him before continuing,"I'm scared of losing you, you can be killed! ___Alessandra, the last thing I want to get is ____a telegram saying you're dead or MIA, it would kill me!_ Even worse you may fall out of love with me and fall in love with some British officer and write me a Dear John letter saying you found someone else!"_

_I stood there in stunned silence before kissing him softly on the lips. Derrick wrapped his arms around my waist tightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Derrick slowly pulled away and placed a kiss on my nose._

_"Derrick that will never happen, I love you. No matter how far apart we are, that will never change,"_

_Derrick kissed me again before saying, "You're right, maybe I was overreacting a little bit,"_

_"We only have a few hours together and I'd rather not spend them fighting. I want you to try and forget that I joined the army, because I have surprise for you," I said, unwrapping my arms from his neck and softly pushing his hands off my waist._

_I gave him a 'come get me' look as I walked away._

After I finishing my story I went outside for a smoke.

"Luciana è un idiota per unire il corpo infermiere," I muttered after taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Speaking Italian is the enemy's language. Which is frowned upon," a deep voice said next to me.

The voice scared me and made me jump a little, I looked to see who it was and its Speirs.

"Is that your way of telling me to stop?" I asked.

Speirs takes a long drag of his cigarette before responding to me. "If I were you, I wouldn't keep speaking Italian so freely. Italians aren't particularly popular at the moment,"

"I already know that. You must have experience of covering up your descent. Are you German?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm Scottish," Speirs said with a Scottish accent, and walked away.

Speirs was already handsome but his Scottish accent made my knees weak.

"I also forgot to tell you that you sing nicely Lieutenant," Speirs stated, not even turning around.

I nearly choked on my cigarette after what Speirs said.

* * *

_**Eyetie- A derogatory term for an Italian. **_

**_Rispondere alla porta- Answer the door.  
_**

**_Cazzate- Bullshit._**

**_Salute- Cheers_**

**_Perché diavolo sei qu?- Why the hell are you here?_  
**

_**Sono congiunto il infermiera corps- I joined the Nurse Corps  
**_

_**I tuoi genitori e il fratello non può essere a posto con questo!- Your father and brothers cannot be okay with this  
**_

_**Per quanto mi piacerebbe continuare a discutere ho bisogno di andare.- As much as I would love to continue our argument, I have to go.**_

_**Questo non è finita!- This isn't over!**_

_**Luciana è un idiota per unire il corpo infermiere,- Luciana is an idiot for joining the Nurse Corps**_

* * *

**_AN: The Italian translation might be wrong so don't kill me. Rating may change to M as the story goes on._**


	4. We're Airborne Infantry

_Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return- Leonardo Da Vinci_

* * *

Several days later after the incident with Sobel died down, I asked if my things could be moved into the Officer's Barracks since I am an officer. To my surprised he agreed which made me suspicious why he agreed so easily.

Later that afternoon, Sobel gathered Nixon, Winters and I to the barracks as he ransacked the whole place. He was tossing things onto beds, calling them contraband, and revoking passes. This was not an accident, the day I requested to be transferred into the Officer's Barrack is the day he wants to do a last minute inspection.

Sobel dumped out someone's footlocker and picked up a magazine, "Pornography, contraband!" Sobel shouted.

Sobel stormed over to another footlocker and dumped it out, "Non-regulation clothing, contraband,"

"This man," Sobel pointed to a cot and picked up a box, "had 200 prophylactic kits in his foot locker...how in the name of God was he going to have the strength to fight the war?" Sobel tossed the prophylactic kit on the floor.

"And how is it that Private Tipper has so much spare time for correspondence?" Sobel opened a letter, and began reading it. Once he was finished, he smelled the letter.

"Captain, are personal letters to be considered contraband?" Winters asked.

"These men aren't paratroopers yet, Lieutenant. They have no personal property," he threw the letter over his shoulder,

My bed was next to Tipper's and Sobel searched through my things like a madman. After a few minutes of this he stood, apparently disappointed at finding no infractions then he spotted a pile of letters on my bedside table. He picked them up and flicked through them like cards. I mentally scolded myself for leaving them out like that.

"Lieutenant Giordano, how is it that you also have so much time for correspondence?" Sobel asked holding the letters up.

"The letters are from my brothers, Sir. They're fighting in the Pacific and Atlantic,"

"I don't believe I asked who they were from, Lieutenant," Sobel retorted smugly.

Instead of putting my letters back down, he gave them to Evans. My blood began to boil with rage.

Sobel picked up something else. "What is this? Anyone?"

Nixon replied," Um, it's a can of peaches, sir."

"Lieutenant Nixon thinks this is a can of peaches. That is incorrect, your weekend pass is revoked. This is United States Army property, which was taken without authorization from my mess facility. I will not tolerate thievery in my unit. Who's foot locker is this?"

"Private Parkes, sir," Winters replied.

"Get rid of him," Sobel spat.

Sobel began to leave, but stopped at the door," All weekend passes are canceled, officers included. Lieutenant Winters," he motioned for him to follow.

"Lieutenant Giordano, I will have someone put your things in the Officer's Barrack," Sobel smirked.

"Thank you sir," I said stiffly.

Sobel walked out the door with my letters. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I had just been robbed by my CO. Taking the one thing keeps me going, letters from my brothers letting me know they were still alive and well.

I strode to the door angrily to get my letters back, but Lewis wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping me.

"Lessa calm down. This is Sobel getting his revenge for you embarrassing him," Lewis said, trying to calm me down, which was failing.

"He stole somethin' from me! I want my letters back!" I growled angrily, attempting to break free of Lewis' grip but I couldn't.

"Lessa, you're smarter than to go and give Sobel a reason to kick you out. Sobel wanted to get under your skin, so you would start shouting. Once you do that he'll have you'll be outta here so fast you won't even know it," Lewis reasoned, his breath was against my neck giving me goosebumps.

I looked at the floor dejectedly, knowing that Lewis was right.

"Lewis, you can let go of me now,"

"Sorry about that. My arms were comfortable there," Lewis joked, unwrapping his arms from my waist.

"I bet they were,"

The barrack door opened, "What the fuck happened in here?!" Bill exploded, having only taken one step inside the barracks before freezing.

"Sobel did an inspection, which means throwing all your belongings around," Lewis quipped.

"Hey I heard Sobel was—" George let out a whistle as he came into the room. "What happened here?"

"A tornado named Sobel came through. And yes, Sobel has been promoted to Captain,"

"Oh," George replied, still staring at the messy barracks.

A collective sigh ran through the group at my news.

"I guess we should get cleaning," Bill suggested.

I nodded, sighing as I began placing my "feminine products" back where they belonged.

* * *

Later on in the day we were ordered to stand at attention until Sobel got back, to get our new field nurse. If Lu is our new field nurse I'd be happy, but both of us are going to catch us hell from Sobel because we're related and women. Sobel strutted over to us with a nurse following behind him, I squinted my eyes to see who it was. Well I'll be damned, Lu is our new field nurse.

"Name!" Sobel shouted in front of Lu.

"Luciana Giordano!" Lu shouted confidently.

The moment Lu said Giordano Sobel immediately found my eyes and gave me the worst death glare.

"Men! Meet our field nurse!" Sobel said shouted.

"Now get moving! Winters I want this company dressed in their PT gear!" Dick saluted and Sobel turned to leave.

"What's Currahee?" Lu asked.

"You'll soon find out," Dick replied.

_**A few minutes later..**_

As we ran up Currahee my curls began to escape the bun I pulled them back into. I turned to Lu who was having a hard time and was lagging.

"They not train you or somethin?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I mean we ran and we were trained medically if that's what you mean," Lu replied.

Bill nodded.

Lu was struggling to put one foot in front of the other, and she tripped, but Bill hand gripped her arm, keeping her upright.

"You'll be okay, Lu, you can do this," I encouraged.

After what seemed like an age, we finally reached the bottom of the hill. Lu fell to the ground, but she wasn't the only one. George and Don were sprawled on the ground, gasping for air. Even Sobel looked puffed.

"Easy company…" he panted. "Fall out…" He turned on his heel and limped off.

I held out a hand for Lu, to help her up off the ground.

"Thanks…" she panted, still gasping for breath.

She turned, still clutching her side, and began to shakily walk back towards camp.

* * *

The next day we could hardly believe it when Dick told us that Sobel had decided to give us and afternoon off and an extra meal before lectures.

"I can't believe I'm saying' this, but Sobel should get promoted more often," Skip said, his mouth full of Spaghetti.

"Amen to that," echoed the boys.

Dittrich eyed the spaghetti in front of him, "This stuff is orange. Spaghetti ain't supposed to be orange!" Dittrich stated.

"This ain't spaghetti," Perconte said, "This is army noodles with ketchup!"

"You ain't gonna eat it," Bill commented as he sat down.

"Come on Gonorrhea, as a fellow Italian, you should know passing up a plate of spaghetti is a sin"

I stared blankly at my plate.

"Lessa, you can't eat food just by staring at it. You have to actually put it in your mouth and swallow," Perconte said.

"I ain't eating this," I stated.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Gonorrhea. As a fellow Italian, you should know passing up a plate of spaghetti is a sin,"

"Frank, calling this spaghetti is a sin. My Ma would slap the cooks if she saw this '_spaghetti'_," I quipped.

"Once you lower expectations enough, it's not that bad," Lu joked.

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it, then" Hoobler suggested as he leaned between Bill and Perconte to grab Perconte's plate.

"Hey, hey!" complained Perconte hunching over his food, protectively, "I'm eating in here, show some respect, would ya?"

"Get outta here," Bill shoved Hoobler back into his seat.

"Hoobler take mine," I said, I was more than willing to give mine up.

Hoobler greedily snatched my plate from my hand and dug in.

"Plus, I feel like some crazy shit is about to go down…like Sobel is setting us up…"

A loud, shrilling whistle sounded, interrupting our peaceful lunch.

"Orders' changed. Get up!" Sobel called out loudly entering the mess hall. I jumped to stand at attention. He continued, "Lecture's been canceled. Easy Company is running up Currahee. Move! Move! Move!" following Sobel's orders, we, reluctantly, started making our way out.

"I knew it was too good to be true," I muttered.

Sobel continued shouting, "Three miles up, three miles down. _High-ho_, Silver!"

I was glad that I chose not to eat. Orange colored vomit was spewing everywhere, and I smiled grimly. I didn't eat, but now my stomach was churning because I was so hungry.

"You are a wash-out, Private Hoobler! You should pack up both your ears and go home!"

"Looks like Gordon's done, aren't you, Gordon? You're finished? You do _not_ deserve to get your wings,"

"Private Randleman, you look tired! There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill," Sobel taunted, "It can all be over right now. No more pain, no more Currahee, no more Captain Sobel!"

I knew that I was next on 'Sobel's Taunting' list.

"Why don't you give up, Giordano?" Sobel's voice came up from next to me, "You look exhausted; you look beat. Why don't you stop already and do everyone a favor and just quit! I will not have an amateur surgeon operating on my men and killing them!" I narrowed my eyes, forcing myself to not lose my temper and not disrespect Sobel.

At the front, George started singing and not even a second later the whole company including me followed suit,

_We pull upon the risers,_

_We fall upon the grass._

_We never land upon our feet,_

_We always hit our ass._

_Highly, Tightly, Christ Almighty,_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim-Zam, Goddamn,_

_We're Airborne Infantry_!

As we finished, we all started cheering much to Sobel's displeasure. He kept running besides me, shouting insults at the men. Unfortunately for him, it all fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

"So do we feel we're your ready to be army paratroopers?" yelled an Officer standing before us.

"Yes Sergeant!" we exclaimed.

"I hope so, this will be the first of five exits from a C-47 Aircraft scheduled for today" he went on, walking back and forth address everyone. "Upon successful completion of your fifth and final jump you'll be certified army paratroopers, "

"This'll be the first of five exits from a C47 aircraft scheduled for today. Upon successful completion of your fifth and final jump, you'll be certified Army paratroopers. There'll be a lot of men and women dropping from the sky today. Hopefully under deployed canopies. Jumping from 1000 feet AGL in sticks of twelve jumpers per aircraft. All you have to do is remember what you were taught, and I guarantee you gravity will do the rest," The Sergeant explained.

I have felt this nervous since I heard about the disastrous Dieppe Raid, and I thought Dominick was dead. Only to get called to Colonel Sink's office, saying there was someone on the phone for me. When I heard Dominick's voice over the phone relief swept over me.

"And ladies and gentlemen, rest assured, any refusals in the aircraft or at the door, and I guarantee you, you will be out of the Airborne." The Sergeant added.

In the aircraft, my stomach was doing acrobatics inside my body, my heart was trying to break through my chest, all the while Skip telling jokes next me. Skip was nervous too, so nervous that he didn't even notice the fact that I wasn't listening to him.

The plane spluttered as it journeyed on. Every so often it would dip, making me want to throw up.

The instructor got up off his seat and called out,

"Stand up! Hook up!"

I got up to my feet and attached the hook of my parachute to the thin metal cord than ran above my head.

"Check equipment!"

George was standing in front of me, and I began checking his parachute and webbing. I felt Web behind me, doing the same to me.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

"Nine okay!"

"Eight okay!"

"Seven okay!"

Everyone finished sounding off for the equipment check, and I watched the red light at the front of the plane, beside the door, blink green. I watched the first jumper hurl himself out of the plane. Soon enough, it was my turn.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Apart from the initial jerk from the prop blast, I the drift towards the ground was gentle. I was amazed by the view. I could see miles upon miles of Georgian rolling hills and fields. The wind ruffled my hair underneath my helmet.

My feet touched the ground gently, more gently than I had expected, and I looked up at the plane I had just leapt out of.

_God, that was high_, I thought.

I realized one thing I would never have thought possible – I loved jumping out of airplanes.

* * *

"1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000," we chanted watching Bill chug his beer through his jump wings.

"Hi Ho Silver!" Bill said aloud in a grin as he finished his beer.

"ATTENTION!"

We instantly snapped to attention Sink and Strayer walked into the room at the front on the stage.

"Well at ease paratroopers." Sink told us. We relaxed, Sink looked pleased so it made everyone feel better. "Good evening, Easy Company,"

"Good evening, Easy Company." He said to all of us.

"Evening, sir!" we all replied in unison.

"Now, Parachute Infantry is a brand new concept in American military history. But by God, that 506 is gonna forge that brand new concept into victory," he explained with satisfaction in his voice.

We hooted in agreement.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm damn proud of each and every one of ya. Now you deserve this party." Sink beamed. Chuck brought Sink a drink, he thanked him kindly then continued on. "I want you to have fun and remember our motto: Currahee!"

"Currahee!" We cheered.

After Colonel Sink's speech everyone went back to their celebration.

"Come on Les! Let's dance!" Lu said, dragging me to an open space in the room where some people were dancing to lively swing music.

"You realize there are men dying to dance with you?" I asked jokingly, as we started doing the Lindy Hop

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to talk to you," Lu replied.

"About?"

"The way that Lewis looks at you," Lu said plainly.

I looked over Lu's shoulder and saw Dick, Lewis, and Speirs were sitting. Lewis eyes connected with mine and he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I twirled Lu around and she smiled.

"I don't know what you mean," I lied.

"Oh you can't fool me Les. Lew goes all googly eyed when he sees you," Lu giggled.

We picked up our feet, opening and closing the distance between us, but always holding hands. There were lots of kicks and twirls.

"Really?" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah! Oh, and don't even get me started on Ronald Speirs!" Lu shouted.

Thank God music was blaring and other paratroopers were talking loudly, so Speirs didn't hear what Lu just said. As Lu spun me around my hair came out of the bun I had it in, and curls fell around my face.

"We only spoke once, I highly doubt Speirs is head over heels for me," I replied incredulously.

"You might've spoke once, but that doesn't mean you didn't leave an impression," Lu countered.

Once again, I looked over Lu's shoulder to see Lewis, Dick, and Speirs conversing.

I was about to tell Lu she was wrong, until I met Speirs' dark brown eyes. His impassive expression seemed to softened when our eyes met. I quickly focused my attention back to dancing with Lu.

"The next time we have this conversation, speak it in Italian," I joked, slowing down our momentum.

Lu and I stopped dancing walked off the dance floor laughing at my joke. Lu and I grabbed a beer and sat down at an empty table.

"Never took ya for a drinker Lu," I joked, taking a swig of my beer.

"Gotta start somewhere, right?"

Lu took a swig of her first beer and her eyes widened.

"It's not that bad. I expected taste much worse," Lu said.

I smiled and laughed at what Lu said.

"Someone is making a beeline towards you," Lu stated.

I looked around curiously, that's when I noticed Dick and Lewis were making their way over to us, smiling. Lewis had a small box in his hand.

"That's my cue to leave," Lu said getting up, and started talking to Shifty.

I stood up from my seat as Dick and Lewis approached me.

"1st Lieutenant Giordano," Lewis beamed.

"What?" I asked stunned.

Lewis showed me the gold bar and pinned it on me and continued,"Colonel Sink has seem it fit you get promoted, for your excellence in your training and training the men and medics,"

"Congratulations Lessa," Dick said

"Thank you," I said warmly.

Lewis and Dick walked off, and I watched poor Shifty being dragged to the dance floor with Lu. I watched as Shifty was uncomfortable at first, but relaxed slowly and danced with Lu fluidly. I walked out of the bar to get some fresh air. The warmth seeping outside like a dam being lifted. A curtain of gray smoke distorted the lights inside and slowly dissipated as it escaped the building, surrounding me as stepped outside the bar.

"I believe congratulations are in order. 1st Lieutenant Giordano," a familiar voice said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Speirs come from around the corner of the bar, "Jesus Christ! Lieutenant Speirs do you always creep up on people?" I asked, as I slowly regained my composure.

"My apologies, Lieutenant Giordano," Speirs replied.

"But, thank you, for congratulating on my promotion Lieutenant Speirs,"

"Call me Ron," Ron said.

"Oh my, are we already on first names basis? I asked with a smile

"Well then, you can call me Lessa,"

"Fair enough," Ron replied.

And with that we looked at sky in silence, making small talk occasionally.

* * *

_**June 23, 1943 Camp Mackall N.C.**_

I was crouched down, my head just peaking above the ditch where I sat. Rows and rows of endless trees stretched out in front of me, eventually fading away into the distance, just like in pictures. I glanced round at Eugene Roe, who was also crouched down, at the other end of the ditch. He caught her eye and flashed her a quick smile, before turning back to face the trees.

"Petty! Map! Come on!" she heard Sobel whisper.

"Jesus Christ," Petty hissed under his breath.

_Brilliant_, I thought. _Sobel's gone and got us lost._

"We're in the wrong position," Sobel muttered.

Lieutenant Winters scrambled over to Sobel, who was muttering 'We're in the wrong position.'

"We're textbook position for an ambush, sir. I think we should sit tight, and let the enemy come into our killing zone," Winters suggested.

Sobel's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he pointed towards the end of the mock trench.

"They're right over there. Let's just get them," Sobel said.

I didn't catch the rest of the conversation, I looked over to Lu, but she didn't see me she was busy smiling to herself at the confusion present on Sobel's face.

"Second platoon, move out! Tactical column!" Dick hissed.

"What?" Skip questioned the command Dick had given.

We all looked at each other, obviously as confused as Sobel. We stood up silently, grabbed all the gear, and started to scramble out of the ditch. I trudged along next to Pat and Don. When Sobel halted, I glanced towards what he was staring at and saw eleven men, covered in foliage, pointing guns at us. I could see the disappointment on Sobel's face, the anger on Dick's.

"Captain," started a major, stepping out from behind a tree, "You've just been killed, along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?"

"Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506."

"Leave three wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area,"

I could see the jaw and fist clenching, eye rolling, and awkward weight shifting coming from the men around me.

"Goddamn it," Sobel hissed.

Our defeated Captain, turned to face us.

"You, you, you." He pointed at three men, who began offloading their equipment to hand it to someone else. Sobel turned and started marching towards the assembly area, and we, reluctantly, followed.

* * *

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Lew asked.

"Nothing just keep training the men," Dick answered.

I nodded my head in agreement and reread the letter from Mama.

_Dear Les,_

_Things are fine around here, but your grandmother had a stroke so she had to move in with us and we are now taking care of her. It isn't as bad as it seems, though prices are going up on things and combined with bills and my mother's medical bills we are struggling. I don't want you to worry to much though because we're strong and we always pull through. I do however have some news._

_ You do remember the Moretti boy that lives down the street from us. If I recall you dated him. The younger one? I know that the eldest son was far older than the both of you, yes? Lucca I believe his name was..his name was in the paper and is listed as KIA. I didn't know if you knew that the boy was drafted, he actually tried to hide in order to stay out of the war. I'm pretty sure his brother is in combat, he probably enlisted back before the problems with Japan even began. I thought I would let you know._

_ I love you and I miss you. Please, don`t do anything stupid and get yourself hurt. We`re praying for you._

_Love__, Mom_

Footsteps walking in the cabin stopped the conversation between Dick and Lewis.

"Am I interrupting?" the man asked.

Dick looked at me then Lewis, "No," Standing up he continued, "Lieutenant Lewis Nixon and Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano, this is Lieutenant Harry Welsh; just transferred from the 82nd," Harry stepped forward and shook my hand then Lewis' hand, a smile playing on his lips.

"Congratulations on the promotion," Harry said to Lewis.

"Oh thanks, if you can call it that," Lewis said.

He motioned to Dick, "You'll learn him pretty quickly – no flaws, no vices, no sense of humor,"

"Just like your new chums up at battalion staff?" Dick countered.

"What's up?" Dick asked.

"I'm hearing a lot of rumblings", Harry spoke, looking at the three of us. We eyed one another knowingly.

"Sobel?" Lew asked. Harry nodded, "We were just talking about that,"

"So, he gets a little jumpy in the field?" Harry asked.

"Mmmhmm. He gets jumpy and then you get killed," Lewis replied.

"That's nice," Harry laughed dryly.

Dick stepped closer, "Yeah – listen, if we discuss it, I think it should just be amongst ourselves,"

We were about to agree but Sobel briskly walked in chewing on an apple. He eyeballed us all warily and had a half-eaten apple in his hand he spoke, "Second platoon ready?"

"They're ready, sir," Dick answered.

"Then get them in formation, we're moving out", Sobel said, chewing his apple and looking Harry up and down.

"Yes sir,"Dick responded.

Sobel took another bite of his apple then walked away quickly. Dick walked out after going the opposite way.

* * *

**Brooklyn Naval Shipyard**

**September 6****th****, 1943**

Sailing past the Statue of Liberty on that troop ship was when it really hit home that for some this would be our last glimpse of America before the war was over or they were injured badly enough to be sent home, others wouldn't be so lucky, this was our last glimpse of America ever. Some wouldn't be coming home at all.

Lu and I spent a short while on deck before went we down to find our bunks below.

Squeezing through the narrow, crowded space Lu and I could get through most gaps without causing a fuss until when we saw some faces we recognised.

I climbed on a bunk above Joe's bunk and Lu went to play poker on Tipper's bunk

I sat at the edge of my bunk and tuned in to the conversation.

"Hey guys, I'm glad we're going to Europe," Joe got out his knife. "Hitler gets one of these straight across his windpipe, changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye Day and pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fucking life."

"In your dreams Joe," Lu smirked.

"What if we don't get to Europe? What if they send us to North Africa?" Smokey said.

"My brother's in North Africa, he says it's hot there." Bill told them, cig in hand.

"Oh really? It's hot in Africa?" I scoffed, sarcastically.

"Shut up. The point is, it don't matter where we go, once we get into combat the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to ya'." Bill said.

"As long as he's a paratrooper," Joe commented.

"Or she," Lu corrected him.

"What if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?" George asked.

"Then you're one unlucky bastard, George," I joked, half serious.

"If I'm next to Sobel in combat I'll hook up with some other officer like Winters," Pat stated.

"I like Winters, he's a good man but when the bullets start flyin' I don't know if I want a Quaker doin' my fightin' for me," Bill said.

"How do you know he's a Quaker?" Lu asked.

"He ain't Catholic." Bill replied standing up.

"Neither's Sobel," I stated.

"That prick's a son of Abraham." Bill laughed.

Liebgott, who had been silent for the rest of the conversation, looked at Bill then, his feet dangling over the edge of his bunk. "He's what?"

"He's a Jew," Bill told him as if it was obvious.

Liebgott laughed humorlessly, "Fuck." He cursed as if he couldn't believe what he heard, he was pissed off. He jumped down from his bunk and got in Bill's face. "I'm a Jew,"

"Congratulations. Now get your nose outta my face," Bill pushed him back.

Liebgott lunged for Bill and everyone close to them, tried to separate them.

_Fighting over Sobel, that's smart. _ I thought.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it!


	5. Aldbourne Nights

AN: Shout-out to Finnobhair story, Flawless Abandonment, Irrevocable Surrender! And thanks for letting me use her idea! **Warning** some sexual content. And thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_  
_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_  
_You can smile-every smile for the man_  
_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_  
_But don't forget who's takin' you home_  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darling... save the last dance for me- Michael Buble_

* * *

**_Aldbourne, England January 1943_**

Aldbourne, England is a beautiful city. Of course the boys appreciated it for more than the scenery. Here they had girls, beer, and freedom. Well, maybe not as much freedom as they'd like. There was still tons of training during the week, but nights and weekends were open for them to party and drink as much as they liked. Except me of course.

I had not taken advantage of it, because somehow on the trip to England, or so was reported to me, my dress greens mysteriously went MIA. Every soldier was required to wear standard issue dress greens while out and without them, I had nothing to wear – and Sobel wouldn't let me wear men's trousers. Sobel _had_ managed to recover my medals and Lieutenant bars from my dress jacket which told me they were not lost completely, just being withheld from me. He said there was no use to me without my uniform. Sobel gave me a few civilian dresses to put on, should I wish to use my weekend passes. I chose to hold out, Sobel's plan was obviously to force me into just the role of my sex.

Lu discovered the real reason from me as to why I wasn't joining them at the local pub for beer and darts, she told the rest of the company and they didn't care if I wasn't in my uniform. As long as I was with them and having good time, was all that mattered to them. So Lu and George had convinced me to throw on the dress, and have a good time with the men.

"I know you're done in there, Les, come out," Lu said in sing-song voice, as she knocked on the door impatiently.

"Is it so bad to look like a girl for one night?" George asked.

"You're tellin' me, I wish Sobel lost my dress greens," Lu sniggered back.

"Si puoi aspettare furoi due?" I asked.

"Whoa, English please," George joked.

"No," Lu replied trying the door handle but it was locked. "Smettere di agire ridicolo. Si guarda bene,"

"I look like Lauren Bacall in the Yank magazine. This is stupid," I muttered.

George laughed, "That is _not_ stupid!"

I opened the door and revealing myself, in an purple silk dress that stopped at my knees, hugged every curve, sleeveless, and with a cinch at the waist and a sweet heart neckline. I was billeted with a family and the woman lent her makeup and hair supplies to me. My deep auburn hair hung in glossy waves around my shoulders and the feeling of having makeup on felt odd. I guess I did clean up okay, well at least I think I did. Shifting in my black heels under the silent stares of Lu and George, I felt a giant wave of embarrassment hit me.

"I knew this was bad idea," I said, balling my fists.

"No, no, Jesus. You look..." George started.

"Lewis is going to fall out of his seat," Lu quipped, grinning at me.

I gave Lu and exasperated roll of my eyes, "It feels like ages since I've gone out like this,"

"Well enjoy it, I sure as hell will," George chuckled.

George offered his arms out, Lu and I hooked arms with him.

"I am the luckiest man alive right now. I've got two beautiful dames on each of my arms,"

"Yeah, well don't let it get to your head," Lu laughed.

George laughed and we made our way through the streets to the pub. The sun was just setting, I could make out throngs of soldiers, both British and American entering the pub. George and Lu lead the way, headed into the pub and went straight in towards the back. The pub was filled with talking, smoking, and music made its way to my ears. I suddenly, desperately wished to be back in my dress greens so I'd fit in. I felt odd and out of place. Uncomfortable doesn't cover it. My eyes immediately located the familiar faces of Easy men spread out among three tables in the back corner and I felt myself smiling.

"My good men, I do believe we got ourselves a lady in our company," George announced.

"Hey! What about me?" Lu joked grinning.

"You're one of the guys," George smirked.

"Shut up Luz!"

Bill whistled, "Someone cleans up real good," he added.

I flushed and shrugged my shoulders, "Well you know what they say. When in Rome,"

"You do look mighty pretty in a dress Lessa," Buck said smiling.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"You're the best lookin' girl in the pub," Bill stated.

Lu cleared her throat, making Bill correct himself.

"You two are the best lookin' girls here," Bill correcting himself.

I sat down next to Don and Bill sat down next to me.

"Maybe Sobel should steal your dress greens more often," Don grinned.

"No, he shouldn't. When I walked in here, the men were undressing with their eyes," I said.

A waiter came to our table and handed me a champagne cocktail, I took it confused.

"Oh, I didn't order this," I said confused.

The waiter didn't say anything, but just slightly jerked his head to show me who just ordered me a drink and walked away. He was a young man in the RAF, probably the same age as myself. And he was handsome: high cheekbones, clear blue eyes, and soft, curved lips. The man eyes connected with mine and he smirked raising his glass to me. A small smile graced my lips, as I raised my glass as well. His friends around him started laughing and patting his back.

"Looks like a Limey fancies Lessa," Bill teased.

"Well it looks like someone else is fancying Limeys too," I said, after drinking some of my champagne. I pointed to Lu who was dancing with another RAF pilot.

"The Brits are trying take y'all away from us," George joked.

In a very unladylike fashion, I downed the rest of my champagne cocktail.

I stood up to get another one.

"You going for another one?" Lipton asked. I gave him a nod which he lifted his empty glass, grinning.

I nodded.

"Anyone else?" I received no's and went on up to the bar.

As I made my way to the bar I felt like a target. These men were acting like they never saw a woman before. Even the bartender was giving me a sleazy look.

"Could I get a beer and a champagne cocktail?" I asked, the bartender asked for the money, and I was about to pay.

"Don't worry about it, luv," I heard a thick British accent say, "Got it covered," I turned to my side, and there was the handsome RAF pilot that bought me a drink.

He grinned down at me and I couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Thanks you, for the first drink, but I can pay for my own and my friend as well," I said.

"A'right, I don't care who pays as long as someone does," The bartender said still leering at me.

Before I could fish out the money the handsome pilot sat it down on the bar, giving the bartender a glare.

"Why don't we give your friend the beer and maybe we talk?" he asked.

I could see that this pilot was one smooth talker and a flirt.

"Flight Lieutenant Edward Davenport, at your service," He introduced, reaching his hand out.

"1st Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano," I replied, shaking his extended hand, then he raised my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

I grinned at him and grabbed my drink and Lipton's too. Conversation was easy with Edward and I found myself instantly comfortable around him. I haven't felt this comfortable with a man since Derrick.

We finally made it back to the guys all of which eyed Edward.

"Sorry it took so long Lip," I said handing him his beer. He just gave me a sweet smile.

"Thanks!" He said taking a sip.

"Don't thank me. Edward covered it," I said, giving Edward a sideways glance. He just grinned at them, not even unnerved by all the men's stares.

"Oh Edward is it?" Buck asked, giving me a hard time. I just rolled my eyes.

I wanted to escape their cocky grins and knowing eyes.

"Wanna grab a table?" I asked, in a bold move.

He nodded, smiling at me

"Now you behave Lessa! Oh, and Edward be nice!" Buck said.

"Don't worry chaps, she's in good hands," Edward replied.

We found our own little table, in a corner, where we could talk.

"Funny accent you got there Alessandra, where are you from?" Edward asked.

"America," I deadpanned.

"Ha ha your so funny, I mean what state and city are you from?" Edward said.

"Brooklyn, New York," I answered.

"Hmmm, I've been to New York, you don't look like a New Yorker," Edward pointed out.

"Oh really? What kind of woman do I look like to you?" I asked smirking.

He shrugged, "Some where in the Mediterranean area, maybe?"

"I'm Italian, but I was born in America," I replied.

"Italian, huh? Should I be scared?" Edward smiled teasingly.

"Don't worry," I raised my arms in mock surrender, "I don't bite,"

"That's good to hear,"

"What about you? Where are you from?" I asked.

"Oxford," he answered.

The night continued on with less than deep conversation. He made me laugh and blush, I even had him laughing.

"Shouldn't you be talking up the local girls?" I wondered playing with the sweat on my drink.

"Not really my kinda thing. Just don't tell my friends that," He said.

"You're lying," I said grinning.

"I'm serious," Edward answered.

"Besides you are the best looking girl here," He said, and sent me a smile.

I became red and rolled my eyes.

"Hardly,"

The sound of Glenn Miller's "In The Mood" was blaring from the phonograph in a corner of the room, and people started dancing like it was the last night of their lives.

"I love this song," I mused.

Edward smiled as he stood up, holding his hand out to me in offering. I reached my hand out for him to take.

"You're not half bad for a fly boy," I joked as we danced.

Edward twirled me, my dress spinning around my legs. Slowly he increased our speed until we were spinning on the floor nearly as other couples were. Edward, he spun me out, and quickly pulled me back in. We spun twice more before he pushed me back slightly with both his hands on my hips. An instant later, he lifted me up in the air, swooping me to one side of his body, and then back up and past the other before lifting me nearly straight above him. My momentum paused with my body stretched out above the crowd before gravity took over and Edward directed it with ease, bringing me to slide under him between his spread legs so that I was stretched out behind him, nearly laying on the ground, and yet fully supported by his strength. He released his right hand from my wrist and quickly spun around, spinning me at the same time. He lifted me to stand so that I was facing him a split second before dipping me as the song ended.

We both stared at each other, out of breath, as he held me in the dip. Both of us were smiling, he slowly pulled me up to stand in front of him, lifting my hands to his lips and kissing the back gently.

"You're amazing leader. I will probably never be able to dance like that again," I chuckled.

He smirked at me and winked, "Oh yes you will, because I plan on dancing with you every chance I get," I smiled and blushed. His smile widened in response as we simply stood there, green eyes meeting blue.

Just then the music changed, the upbeat swing song was replaced by a slower, smoother dance. I recognized it as "Moonlight Serenade," a song for lovers to sway on a dance floor. Men led their ladies out onto the floor with flourishes and pulled them close in their arms.

Edward motioned to ask me to dance. I nodded as he took my right hand in his left and wrapped his other hand around my waist, pulling me close. Then I leaned my head against his shoulder, and we danced.

"You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever met," Edward murmured, steadily closing the distance between our faces.

Our noses were touching, "I bet you say that to every woman meet," I murmured back.

"No. Just you," Edward whispered, as he leaned to kiss me.

Our lips barely brushed before someone interrupted us.

"May I cut in?" a British accent asked.

I could tell Edward wanted to punch the man who just interrupted us, "That's up to her,"

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see who it was and I smiled. The man was 5'8, had droopy grey eyes, black hair, and pale skin.

"Clarence Grayson!"

"In the flesh," Clarence joked, holding his arms out.

"It seems you two have a lot to catch up on. I'll leave you to it," Edward said dejectedly, and walked away.

Clarence wrapped his arms around my waist and we began dancing.

"When I first got here, I thought your cousin was you," Clarence said.

"Clarence, I am hurt. You can't even recognize me," I joked.

"Don't blame me, I haven't seen you in almost two years. You two look exactly like," Clarence defended himself.

"I'll let it pass this time," I said.

He smirked, "You keep dancin' this good and you'll have every man in Aldbourne in a line behind me,"

"You're not so bad yourself. Last time we danced together, it was in Africa and you trampled all over my feet,"

"Hey!" he said, acting hurt, "Dancing is not a required skill as a surgeon," he defended.

"I don't mind dancing with some of the men here. As long as they don't murder my feet and keep their above my waist," I stated.

Clarence laughed dryly, "They might take you up on the offer..but from a few of these stares they'll be gettin', they might pass,"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Clarence spun me in time with the music then pulled me close, speaking in my ear, "Well, with my time with Luciana she told me about two officers who are interested in you. Whatever Lieutenant Nixon is drinking, he's drinking it like it's going out of style...and Lieutenant Speirs is currently giving me a death-glare. And now you added Edward Davenport to the list. He wanted to sock me in my jaw, when I asked to cut in,"

I looked to where Ron was partially hidden by a group of Dog company men who were playing poker, I could see him glaring at Clarence. Suddenly, his eyes locked onto mine, his stare softening. All of sudden Clarence placed a kiss on my head, and Ron's whole expression changed.

Clarence spun me around so we could face each other.

"Are you crazy? You must have a death wish?!" I exclaimed quietly.

"I just wanted to see the lad, jealous. I see it obviously worked, " he chuckled.

"He doesn't know that we practically treat each other like brother and sister,"

"Exactly," Clarence smirked.

I pulled back from his close embrace a bit as the song finished.

Clarence winked at me as he called over his shoulder, "Nice dancing with you Lessa,"

I was about to go find Lu, and tell her off for telling Clarence about Ron and Lewis. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Ron making his way over towards me. All of a sudden Edward stepped in front of me.

"Why, hello again Alessandra. What do you say we get outta here?" Edward suggested.

I was too shocked to say anything, I looked over Edward's shoulder and if looks could kill Edward would surely be dead.

"Uh, sure. Let me just tell everyone that I'm leaving," I said, taking his hand in mine.

I lead Edward over to my table of friends who are playing darts.

"Well guys I'm heading out," I stated.

"With him?" Martin questioned.

"We're just getting some fresh air, and then he's walking me home. Don't worry _dad,_" I said joking at the end.

"I won't touch her, I promise," Edward held up a hand. "Scout's honor,"

"So do I have your approval?" I joked.

"You do. Be safe Lessa," Lip said gently.

Edward offered me his arm and I took it.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"They are just looking out for their surgeon," Edward said sweetly.

He lead me through the crowded room like a man who knew what he was doing and had done it all too often, but I was not worried. The cool air hit my face like the splash of the sea, and I smiled softly.

We walked in silence, I was lost in thought, letting my feet lead me along. It wasn't until Edward gave me a tug that I woke from my thoughts.

"Edward, what are you-?" I stumbled, nearly yanking my hand away.

"Don't worry," Edward said, and pulled me into a sidewalk Photomaton. The booth was large enough for the pair of us when Edward closed the curtain behind me. A photo booth had a reputation of being a place where people lose their inhibitions.

"I want a photograph," Edward said, smiling and pulled change from his pocket to push into the slot.

"You could've said so. You started to make think the worse of what you were trying to do," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Trust me Alessandra, I would never do that," Edward replied.

Edward pressed the buttons to set up the booth, then looked at me, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," Edward grinned and pushed the button, sitting back before the first flash of the camera caught us both staring ahead. Edward laughed, "Smile,"

Hearing the word I smiled before the second flash caught our picture.

"Look here," He said and just before the third flash, I looked at Edward, both of us were smiling.

Edward leaned in, tipping his head and touched his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. I closed my eyes and met Edward's lips, eagerly returning the kiss and ignoring the camera, even as it flashed. The kiss deepened as Edward's hands slid the hem of my dress up until it only covered the apex of my thighs, the rest of my legs exposed to him. Scooting closer on the bench, my hands were wrapped up in his jacket and we kissed with reckless abandon.

By the time we pulled apart, Edward and I were both panting our mouths agape and staring into each other's eyes. Edward grinned, brushing his thumb along my jaw.

The small strip of photos dropped down into the slot, finished developing and slightly damp from chemicals. I reached out and took the strip, looking at the four small photographs of us together; Edward peered over my shoulder. The photograph of us kissing made us both smile.

"You should keep them," I said, handing the strip over, careful not to get fingerprints on them.

"We'll share 'em," Edward, taking the pictures and gently tearing the top two from the bottom two. I took the top two, with us looking ahead and smiling, leaving Edward with the pair where we were looking at one another and kissing.

"I don't want this night to end," I whispered.

"It doesn't have to," Edward stated.

* * *

Edward's fingers were deft, as he fished the key from his pocket to his hotel room. The minute we were both in the room, Edward had pushed me back against the door. His hands moved down my sides, sliding around to the back of my legs. Edward pulled me up to his waist, pushing me harder against the door as I wrapped my legs around him. His fingers gripped the edge of my dress, pulling it up to pool atop my thighs, and then started moving his fingers to explore me.

"I heard Italians are passionate lovers," he whispered into my skin before covering my neck with his lips and my head dropped back, I moaned in pleasure.

"Well you heard right," I said breathless.

I pulled him closer, hands moving to his cover, which he hadn't removed yet. Tossing it onto the bed, I moved onto his hair, my fingers messing up his gelled hair, holding him to my neck.

He moved his hips against me, and I moaned more loudly this time. "Edward," I breathed out, I pulling myself up against him, creating more friction.

My hands moved down his stomach, working his blue belt out of its buckle. I tugged it out of its loops, and eventually it to fell just behind him before moving on to the buttons of his jacket.

He moved away from the door, carrying me in his arms.

He crossed the room to the dresser. Setting me down on it, Edward stepped away from me. I looked up at him, breathing heavily.

Edward drew his hands down his torso, undoing his buttons as he went. Taking off the jacket, he folded it neatly in half and laid it across the dresser beside me.

"Gotta take care of the uniform," he told me grinning.

"I would've been gentle," I said slyly.

He reached up loosening his tie before pulling it out of its knot, leaving it hanging around his neck. He toed off his shoes, careful not to scuff them. He pulled his arms free of the suspenders I stood, my heels clicking on the floor as I hopped off of the dresser. He looked at me as I approached, grinning.

I close the small distance between us and brought my lips to Edward's once again. We kissed slower this time, heads tilted in opposite directions and mouths working against each other. Edward slid his hands around my waist, stopping on the small of my back, palms flat against the silk material of my dress, and pulled our bodies against one another.

While kissing each other, I tugged the shirt loose all the way around his waist. I started undoing his buttons effortlessly, starting from the bottom and slowly exposing his waist, his abs, his chest.

I ran a hand gently down his newly exposed skin, I broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes, pushing his shirt down off of his shoulders, tossing it off behind him onto the floor.

I ran my hands along his arms, my fingers curling around Edward's biceps and giving a little squeeze.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked, grinning.

"I do," I nodded, and playfully pushed him on the edge of the bed.

I reached behind me, and pulled my zipper down, releasing the dress enough to pull my dress up over my head. The dress landed on the ground with a soft thud and I kicked my shoes off, Edward's eyes gleamed hungrily. I was left standing in in my matching black bra and panties.

"Like what you see?" I asked, copying Edward's words, but my voice was full of lust.

"I definitely, like what I see," Edward murmured.

I sat down on Edward, straddling his lap. A devious smile crossed my lips and I reached up and grabbed at Edward's dog tags, using them to pull him in closer and crushing our lips together in another kiss.

We shifted our way up to the head of the bed, laughing when we bumped noses, trying to keep the kiss going during the move. Finally, we settled, with me on my back and Edward on top of me, leaning over and kiss the planes of my stomach. My hands were in Edward's hair, pulling at his hair as I arched my back in response to Edward's lips.

"I want you..." my fingers tightened in Edward's hair, giving enough of a pull to get him to look up.

"Then I suggest we get the remainder of our clothes off, promptly," I kissed Edward again.

* * *

My body was pressed close to Edward's, his arms around my waist. l smiled when I felt kisses trail down along my cheek and teeth graze over my shoulder.

"I thought you fallen asleep," I said, sitting up.

"Me? Never," Edward replied, sitting up as well, moving my hair to the side and kissed me.

"Best night of my life and it's not even nine o'clock!" Edward added shouting.

I quickly shut him up by kissing him, "Shush, you'll get us in trouble,"

"Hell, I'm knee-deep in it now! God I love this war!" Edward exclaimed quietly.

"Meeting a rare dish like you?" Edward said, and kissed my shoulder.

I grabbed Edward's uniform coat and his cover, and put them on. I playfully saluted him and Edward chuckled, "You wear it well,"

I sat down on Edward's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are we going for round 2?" Edward joked.

"No," I laughed, "I just don't want you to think of me as a floozy," I sighed.

"No, of course not. I knew the moment I saw you, you were a respectable woman. I know a floozy when I see one,"

I smiled and and kissed Edward. The kiss was deep and slow. He rolled me onto my back, keeping our bodies closely together.

"I want to remember this. Remember you, just like this," Edward said quietly, then shook his head and laughed. "You're so damn gorgeous,"

"Edward Davenport, you are the biggest charmer I've ever met," I said, tapping his nose with my finger.

"I mean it. I need something to live for, someone to cling to in the cold winters in Germany. Alessandra I need you," he spoke softly, his words nothing more than a lullaby, they flowed over me like a blanket of security and love.

"Will you marry me?" he asked bluntly, my breath hitched in my throat.

"I promise I'll do right by you, you're the kind of woman a guy like me is lucky to even lay eyes on let alone talk to. I don't want to leave without you or your memory. While I'm gone your loving eyes will remind me of home, your auburn curls will bring me back to the country I know, and your lips will tease me with the hope—the hope that one day I'll be able to recapture them in mine,"

The most endearing, romantic words I had ever heard were spoken to me in a way that was unreal. I couldn't marry him; We just met and I don't want to be a widow again.

"Edward I can't just agree to marry you,"

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because...I'm not ready. I don't want to be a widow twice in my life," I answered, which wasn't a lie.

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you for that," He gave me a half-hearted smile. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," I said.

"When this war is over and I come back, we will get married,"

A small smile formed on my lips, Edward smiled too and bent down to kiss me again, "I love you, Alessandra,"

* * *

AN: I know there was a lot of OC's in the chapter and the chapter didn't follow the episode but this chapter plays a part in the story. Hoped you like it!

_**"Si puoi aspettare furoi due?"- Can you two wait outside?  
**_

_**"Smettere di agire ridicolo. Si guarda bene,"- Stop being ridiculous. You look fine.**_


	6. Departures

AN: Thanks again for the reviews! You don't know how much that inspires me!

_Things go away to return, brightened for the passage―A.R. Ammons_

* * *

**_September 18, 1943 Aldbourne, England_**

Ever since that night of meeting Edward Davenport, everybody in the company teases me. It also doesn't help when he comes back from his missions, he always finds me when I'm with everyone. I particularly remember when I introduced Edward to Ron, which was not a good idea.

_**Flashback**_

_Ron and I were walking aimlessly around the town, Ron chuckled as I tried pronounce the Russian phrase from the Russian phrasebook in my hand. _

_"I don't think we're going to meet any Russians, Lessa," Ron chuckled._

_"You never know Ron, this could come in handy," I stated._

_"From the looks of it, you won't know Russian until the end of the war," Ron smirked._

_"Don't doubt me Ron, I have a knack for languages. Give me a week and I could tell you a story in Russian," I grinned.  
_

_Ron grinned, "I look-"_

_"Lessa!" yelled a voice coming from behind me._

_I whipped my head around to see a man with a huge smile on his face._

_"Edward!" I yelled back, with an even bigger smile on my face._

_I ran up to him, and jumped and he caught me hugging me tightly, and spun me around a pace or two. He put me down, and pushed my hair out of my face. Leaning down, Edward kissed me lightly.  
_

_"It's so good to see you. It's been too long," I sighed._

_"I know Lessa, but we're together and that's all that matters," Edward said, hugging me one more time._

_"Edward, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I said, taking his hand and leading him to Ron._

_"If it's that lad ahead of us, I'm not sure if I want to. Does he always give death glares to everyone?" Edward asked jokingly._

_"Shut up! Once you get to know him, he doesn't glare as much," I smiled. _

_We walked back over to Ron, "Edward, this is Ronald Speirs," I introduced._

_They didn't say anything to each other, but gave a curtsey handshake. Neither of them said anything, and I could feel the uneasiness between the two men. _

_"Ron, you don't mind if I go for a walk with Edward, do you?" I asked, trying to ease tension between the two men._

_"Not at all," Ron replied tightly._

Needless to say, after that incident Ron says nothing to me at all unless he has to. And don't even get me started on Lewis. I wasn't trying to introduce Lewis and Edward but it happened, now Lewis flirts with me every chance he gets. But I digress, the last thing I need to worry about is the men in my life.

We had been in England for almost 8 months. Training had grown more intense, we were updated on our hand to hand combat skills, weapons training, medical and first aid training, war strategies were repeated over and over to ensure that each and every outfit knew what its mission was to the detail. We were starting to look like a force to be reckoned with.

On one particular training exercise we were split into two squads, Sobel commanding one and Dick the other. And with my good ole luck, I was stuck with Sobel. We were jogging through a field we came to a sudden stop behind Sobel.

_Who runs across an open field, completely exposed to open fire and decides to stop? Oh, that's right Sobel would. _I thought.

"Why is there a fence here?" Sobel questioned worriedly. "There should be no fence here. Tipper?" He yelled.

"Yes, sir," Tipper replied, standing next to him.

"Give me the map," He snatched it from Tipper's hands. "Perconte! Luz! Get the men...take cover behind those trees!" He pointed at a big group of trees further down the field.

"Yes, sir. Move out," George ordered and we followed.

Sobel looked at the map. "There should be no fence here,"

I rolled my eyes and followed directly behind Perconte and George to the patch of trees while Sobel tried to figure out where in the hell we were in relation to where we were supposed to be meeting up with Second Platoon.

Jogging down to the trees Skinny asked, "Perconte, Sobel lost again, right?"

"Yeah, he's lost," Perconte answered.

"Hey Luz!" Perconte whispered loudly, "Can you do Major Horton?"

"Does a wild bear crap in the woods, son?" came George's response in the most accurate impression of Major Horton I had ever heard.

"Maybe the good major can goose this schmuck and get us moving?" Perconte suggested.

"No, no way. I'm not gonna-" George began.

"Oh yeah, you gotta Luz! Come on!" Skip put in, along with rumblings of encouragement from a few of the other men.

The men were winning George over and he looked expectantly at me.

"Go for it George," I replied smiling.

The men began to quietly cheer and couple patted me on the back in thanks.

"All right, just this once. Shhh," George shushed us as he got prepared to trick Sobel. "Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?" George yelled in his Horton impersonation.

"Who said that? Who broke silence?" Sobel yelled from his position near the fence.

We held our breath, hoping that Sobel believed it was Major Horton speaking.

"What is the goddamn hold up, Mr. Sobel?" George replied, and we snickered.

"A fence sir, a –God! A barbed wire fence!" Sobel responded.

"Oh that dog ain't gonna hunt!" George said and we started laughing. "Shut up!" George shushed us quietly in his normal voice. "Now, you cut that fence and you get this goddamn platoon on the move!" George finished off his impersonation.

"Yes sir!"

I had to cover my mouth from laughing outright and my eyes were beginning to water it was so funny.

George's impression did the trick and we were quickly on the move, albeit in the wrong position. We had arrived at the rendezvous behind schedule. Not only that, but we got there by running down the open road in no sort of tactical formation. To make matters worse, Sobel kept yelling "Hi-oh, Silver!" as Dick and his men stepped out into the open. When Sobel saw Dick and the men, he stopped, looking both furious and embarrassed.

"Back to base!" Sobel ordered.

* * *

"As you know, The League of Nations' Geneva Protocol of 1925 prohibited the use of chemical weapons, but should we come into contact with chemical warfare I want everyone to be prepared," I started, making sure everyone was paying attention.

"The four chemicals you need to worry about are phosgene, lewisite, mustard gas, and chlorpicrin. Three of these gases were used in World War I. Phosgene, irritates the lungs and mucus membranes and causes a person to choke to death, phosgene smells like musty hay. Chloropicrin smells like flypaper, and is often used for its irritant effects, and its ability to bypass gas masks, causing sneezing fits which makes soldiers remove their masks, exposing them to the poisonous gases. Mustard gas smells like garlic, and is an irritant, and also a blister-forming agent. It causes chemical burns on contact with the skin, leading to large blisters with yellow fluid. Initially, exposure is symptomless, and by the time skin irritation begins, it is to late to take preventative measures,"

"Now, despite these warnings, you will not be issued gas masks. So, if you do notice something off about the smell of the area, immediately alert an officer and we'll try to get you out of the area. Any questions before we dismiss?"

"Lieutenant, should we expect to be gassed?" Don asked.

"The use of chemical weapons is often described as a 'weapons of last resort' but, that doesn't mean they won't be used," I answered.

"Anymore questions?

No one raised their hands, "Class dismissed," I stated.

The men broke into a quiet chatter as they left the lecture hall. I followed behind them and the sun had finally came out, making the day less dreary. The walk to the hospital was a half mile. It was midday, and the town was wide awake. I greeted a few of the men that passed by me. Most of them were in the 101st but there were British soldiers as well. I lit a cigarette and smoked as I peacefully walked to the hospital.

I put out my cigarette before walking in the front door of the hospital. I dug my stethoscope out of my pocket and looped it over my head.

I nodded to the head doctor as I approached, Captain Aaron Fitzgerald. He's a good doctor, but he didn't like me too much, mainly because I was a female doctor and I'm Italian. So naturally, he did what he could to make my life hell. I got the worst shifts and the worst cleaning duties.

"Morning, Captain. Busy night?"

"Lieutenant, aren't you supposed to be in a kitchen?" Fitzgerald asked condescendingly.

I didn't respond and walked behind the desk and wrote my name on the shift list. He signed a few forms on his clipboard before turning to walk away.

"Oh, sir," I called to him.

He turned to listen, "Aren't you supposed to be on the front lines as a field medic? I was wondering, what's your excuse?" I asked in mock innocence and cluelessness.

I didn't smile until he walked away, I even let out a laugh. I felt someone hit my right arm, and I turned to see it was Clarence.

"You shouldn't do that Lessa, even though that was funny," Clarence stated smirking.

"He had it coming," I replied, walking over to wash my hands.

"Still, you need to watch what you say,"

I scrubbed the germs from my hands, and washed away the soap. I wiped my hands dry and the hospital door opened. I turned my head to see Lu, Emilie Dubois, the nurse for Dog Company, and Danica Thompson, the nurse for Fox Company.

"Well if it isn't our resident Aussie," Clarence announced happily, referring to Danica.

"Clarence, don't start flirting with Danica or any of the other nurses," I scolded humorously.

I grabbed the first clipboard on the rack. Great. Influenza. He better not vomit on me.

"Let's get to work shall we?"

* * *

I grumbled, finishing up another chart. Well, the soldier didn't throw up on me. He decided instead, to do it all over the floor. Which then of course, Captain Fitzgerald ordered me to do the clean up. Now I've seen worse than a pile of vomit, even back at home. But I'm a First Lieutenant doctor for Christ's sake, this is a nurse's job. I treat bullet wounds, lacerations, amputations, and stitch people up. That's a doctor's job, and I would like to be treated as one.

Anyways, the hospital wasn't busy and I managed to steal some oranges, so the medics could practicing their stitching. Everyone eyed me suspiciously, staring down at the oranges and sewing needles on the table.

"You want us to what?" Spina asked.

"Peel the orange and then sew the skin back up. It's close enough to human skin," I explained.

"Well this should be easy. Thank God, Mama taught me how to sew," Lu joked.

Danica, Emile, Laura Nelson, the nurse for Baker Company, and Marie Andrews, the nurse for Able Company all agreed.

Eugene and the girls started peeling their orange's. While Spina continued looking down at his, sitting on the table.

"We never learned how to stitch people up," Spina stated.

"Yeah, we did. It might've helped if you paid attention," Eugene said, smirking slightly.

Lu, Clarence, and the girls laughed at Eugene's comment.

"I'll walk you through it, _again_," I said, picking up my own orange, "Tear two strips of the peel off. Swab some iodine on the wound,"

Spina mimicked my movements, cutting into the orange then swabbing iodine on the cut.

"Now Ralph, you have to do it-"

"What, having a sewing club meeting without me?" Lewis asked, bursting into the room.

"Really Lewis, could you not?"

"Where's my orange and sewing needle?" Lewis asked chuckling.

I passed my half sewed orange to Clarence and he began mentoring Spina how to stitch correctly.

"One day you're going to have an open wound and I will refuse to stitch it up," I deadpanned.

"Where'd you get oranges anyway?"

"Don't worry about it," I answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh you know, my yearly check up," Lewis joked.

"You don't need one," I stated, walking to an empty bench.

"But yet you're walking to an empty bench," Lewis remarked, walking right past the bench he was supposed to sit at and right up to me, coming a little too close.

"Lewis, get on the bench, now. Before I change mind," I said sternly.

"You know-"

"Lewis, will you please sit down on the bench so I can do this check up?" I whispered, cutting him off, playing with the collar of his shirt, and getting even closer to him if that was possible. I was surprised I was being so bold.

Lewis seemed to have gotten into a daze because all he could do was look down from my eyes to my lips with his mouth hanging open, "Um, sure," Lewis managed to get out.

I pushed Lewis in the direction of the bench and he finally sat down.

"Lessa, everyone finished their stitching, what now?" Clarence asked.

"Get the medical text books, and have them go over burn wounds and there treatment," I answered.

"Will do," Clarence said.

I turned back around to Lewis, "First, I am going to have to check your eyes,"

"Hey I already know my eyes are perfect," Lewis said, smiling even more.

"Oh really and why is that?" I replied getting out my penlight and peering into his left eye.

"Because, I can always see every single detail of your beautiful face from miles away," Lewis said softly, as I pulled away from checking his eyes.

I looked at him before saying anything and instead of the smirking demeanor I was thinking I would find on his face, he was dead serious, his eyes searching mine.

I didn't know what to say for a moment, usually I can shrug off Lewis' flirtatious ways, but what he just said struck a chord within me. I quickly turned my back to him to walk over to the counter and grabbed my stethoscope.

"You know Lewis, this check up would go a lot faster if you weren't dropping pickup lines every minute," I joked, when really I was trying to calm my heart down from beating so fast.

"What if I don't want it to go by fast," He easily countered, as I walked back over to him and put the end of the stethoscope on his heart. I found it was beating just as fast if not faster then mine. I tried to ignore this as I told him to breathe deeply.

"Roll your sleeve up," I ordered, walking back to the counter to get my blood pressure cuff.

"Finally, we start showing each other some skin," Lewis joked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I laughed as I gently grabbed his toned arm, and slid the cuff on. I placed the ear tips of the stethoscope into my ears and began squeezing the bulb to inflate the bulb. When it was just tight enough, I stopped inflating the cuff and placed the bell of the stethoscope in the crook of Lewis' elbow. I began decreasing the pressure of the cuff slowly, and carefully watched the monitor while listening for Lewis' systolic and diastolic pressure.

Lewis let out a slow breath, as I deflated the cuff completely and removed it from his arm.

"Good news you're done, healthy, and ready to go," I joked, taking the ear tips from the stethoscope from my ears and wrapped the stethoscope around my neck.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me," Lewis teased, standing up from the bench.

"You're right. So get moving," I smirked.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon after our shifts were over, Lu, Clarence, and I walked the streets of Aldbourne.

"So, you and Lewis, huh?" Clarence smirked.

"I don't know what you mean," I lied, I didn't even realize Clarence saw that.

"Wait, what happened?" Lu asked confused.

"Nothing really, it just seemed Lewis and Lessa were almost inches away from kissing each other," he said nonchalantly.

"What!" Lu shouted, making a few people stare at her.

"Are you serious?" Lu asked, lowering her voice.

"It wasn't like that. I just needed for him to sit down, and it worked," I replied.

"Oh really," Clarence said skeptically.

I rolled my eyes and we approached Don, Bull, Perconte, and Floyd playing basketball, Danica was acting as referee for the game. Clarence and Lu stopped to pay for a newspaper and I kept walking as I spotted Lewis and Dick.

"Up for a game, Lessa?" Bull asked me from across the road, holding a basketball up.

"No thank you Bull, soccer is more my game," Bull smiled, and continued on with their game.

"Nice to see you two," I greeted Dick and Lewis.

"Always nice to see you," Lew smirked.

I rolled my eyes but smile made its way on my face.

"Les! You'll never believe who's on the front page!" Lu shouted excitedly, jogging over to us and Clarence right behind her.

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Take a look," Lu stated, handing me the newspaper.

Lewis and Dick looked at the newspaper as well. Edward's smiling face graced the front page of the newspaper. The headline read, **Edward Davenport Becomes Flying Ace After Downing Fifth Plane.  
**

"Well, I'm happy for him. I'm happier that's he alive though," I said, handing Lu back the paper.

"It says here, he'll be doing a war loan tour starting in his hometown Oxford," Clarence read.

"Do you think we'll be here when he comes to Aldbourne?" Lu asked curiously.

"How about you two, have that conversation as you walk around the town," I suggested.

"I forgot the topic of your _beau,_ is sensitive one," Clarence cooed jokingly, as he left with Lu.

"Cherrio Yanks!" Clarence called over his shoulder.

"Lewis, don't you dare make a smart comment," I warned, continuing to watch the guys play basketball and Danica refereeing.

A regimental jeep pulls up in the middle of the game, and the boys yell as Evans hops out and strides towards us. I suppressed a groan as he made his way over to us.

"Lieutenant Winters," he said, and saluted.

We all saluted back, he held out a slip of folded paper towards Dick, "With Captain Sobel's compliments, sir,"

Dick takes the paper warily, and salutes him back as he walks away. I eye the paper as Evans hops back in the jeep, and Bull threw the basketball at the retreating vehicle. Turning back to Dick, I peer over his shoulder as he opens the paper.

"Aw, for crying out loud," he muttered, and Lewis smirked.

"He misspelled 'court martial'," Lewis commented, and Dick sighed.

"Seriously?" I asked, shaking my head at Sobel's stupidity.

Dick folds up the note and put it in his pocket, "I'd better get going, before something else happens,"

"See ya later,"

"Bye Dick,"

Dick walked away towards division headquarters. Lewis and I walked off to do something, until we found what was going on.

"So, you and this pilot, are things really serious?" Lewis asked, while we walked.

I was about to make a sarcastic comment, but I stopped myself.

"He asked me to marry him," I stated.

"And you said yes," Lewis said, almost sounding disappointed.

I raised my hands indicating that there wasn't a ring on my finger, "I told him I wasn't ready yet," I explained.

Lewis smiled, "That gives me hope, I still have a chance,"

"You have a wife, Lewis," I stated, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

Lewis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm aware,"

"Voila! You acknowledged her existence," I smirked.

Lewis grabbed my arm, immediately stopping me from continuing my walk.

"Try not to remind me I have a wife, again?"

The ring on your finger should be a reminder enough," I remarked.

"I like being around you, Lessa. You're funny, smart, and you put me in my place. Nobody else does that. You can't tell me, that you didn't feel something when you were doing my check up,"

Lewis I-" I started, but I saw Evans approaching us.

_Jesus, this guy is like a bloodhound. _I thought.

"Lieutenant Giordano," Evans said, and saluted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Captain Sobel wishes to speak to you," I nodded, and Evans saluted again and left.

"Wish me luck," I sighed, and walked off to headquarters.

I entered the Company Office, "Sir?" At Sobel's nod I entered the room.

"Lieutenant, I'm noticing that you are acting too comfortable with the men," He said, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"I don't understand sir,"

"Lieutenant, I believe that you are distracting the men from their duties,"

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted,"

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think that's the case. The men have been excelling in their duties, sir, I'm not hindering them at all, _sir_," I said levelly.

"The men would excel even more, if there were no distractions around," Sobel stated.

"What of Nurse Giordano? Does she not distract the men as well?" I asked evenly.

"Nurse Giordano is not the one of concern here, you are," Sobel answered, finally looking up from his papers.

I tried not to show my anger.

"So there will be no further distractions to the men, I'm temporarily transferring you to the Queen Mary Hospital,"

"Sir, we're so close to the invasion. I have lectures to do and training for the medics," I urged.

"I don't see what the problem is, Lieutenant. You're a surgeon, so I sent you where you could actually be of use," Sobel said harshly.

"But sir I'm-"

"You will be leaving at 1700 hours. Dismissed," Sobel said plainly.

I rigidly saluted him and he looked back down at his paperwork, and I quickly left the room. I walked out of headquarters in a daze, not believing what just happened.

"You look like you just received bad news," a voice said.

I turned my head to the direction of the voice, and surprisingly it was Ron.

"I've just been informed that I'll be temporarily transferred to the Queen Mary Hospital," I answered slowly.

Ron's eyes widened, but he quickly covered it up, "Is that smart? We're so close to the invasion," Ron asked.

"Apparently Sobel thinks it is. He just wants me out of the company, but why wait so long?"

"Why are you being transferred?" Ron asked quietly.

"He said, I was a 'distracting the men from their duties'. Which is completely malarkey," I said.

Ron and I walked to the Jameson household where I was billeted at. As we approached the porch I stopped before going inside.

"Ron, I need you to tell everyone in my company goodbye for me, I don't have enough time to do it myself. Also, tell Roe he's in charge of the medics and tell everyone to write me," I said.

"I will Lessa," Ron answered.

"You could write me too," I said nervously, unsure of what Ron's answer would be.

"I was already planning to write you," Ron stated, and walked away.

"Good to know," I chuckled, before walking in the house.

* * *

AN: Reviews please!


	7. Temporary Home

AN: The reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated!

_May be surrounded by_  
_A million people I_  
_Still feel all alone_  
_I just wanna go home_  
_Oh, I miss you, you know- Michael Buble  
_

* * *

December 20th, 1943

"Quick Nurse! I need 400ccs of plasma and morphine!" I ordered.

"I'm on it!" she bellowed across the crowded hall.

I continued working on the patient, as the nurse went to fetch the plasma and morphine, but I really needed it.

"NURSE, HURRY!" I shouted.

The nurse finally made it back to the operating table, and ran up and placed the bottle of plasma in a doctor's hand, and she quickly administered the morphine. The nurse put her hands over the man's gushing chest wound, and tried to administer pressure, and sop up the free flowing blood, as I worked steadfastly at clamping the severed artery that was causing all the problems.

Gurgling sounds began to escape the man's throat, and blood squirted out of his mouth and nose. His lungs were full of the red, hot liquid that was supposed to mean life, yet was ironically stealing his, slowly and painfully. With a roll of his eyes and a drop of his arm, he passed. I dropped my head and I closed his eyelids with crimson-coated fingertips that were steadily drying in the stale air. I walked over to large basin full of red tinged water, to scrub my blood stained hands to the best of my abilities. After taking a breath, I pushed my sweaty hair out of my eyes with the back of my hand.

Screams of service men calling out for their mothers filled my ear's, as I walked outside the hospital. I let my head rest on the side of the cold bricks of the hospital's outer wall. I was used to long days, but this one had been exceptionally grueling. I took a long drag off my cigarette trying to quiet the turmoil in my own mind. It didn't fully satisfy, but it was a start.

"Thare ye are Lessa. I've been lookin' all over fer ya," a thick Scottish accent said.

I turned my head lazily, to see Roderick 'Roddy' O'Connell, a man with a head of dark brown hair, a pair of wire glasses framing his mischievous blue eyes, and always has a roguish smile.

"What's wrong now?" I asked tiredly.

"Nothin' is wrong. I just wanted tae gie ye this," Roddy said, holding a small rectangle package wrapped in brown paper.

"Happy birthday Lessa," Roddy smiled.

I took the package, a smile making its way on my face, "Thank you Roddy. I almost thought you forgotten," I joked.

"Me? Niver," Roddy replied.

I pulled on the string that held the brown paper tightly together, the brown paper easily unfolded to reveal a brown leather bound journal.

"I know it's nae much, but it was the best I could do," Roddy sighed.

"No it's perfect," I assured, smiling gently.

"Has anyone frae yer company written ye a letter, and wished ye a happy birthday?" Roddy asked.

My smile slowly vanished, "No, I write letters to them all the time and I never get a response. Even my friend Clarence, who's not part of my company, hasn't written me back yet," I sighed.

"But at least I get letters from my family and Edward still," I added.

"Sorry t'hear that, Lessa. Ye know, I think I have the thing just tae cheer ye up," Roddy suggested.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

Roddy didn't say anything, but just smiled and walked back inside the hospital, and I followed him to see his surprise.

December 25th, 1943

Christmas morning brought with it a fresh snowfall. The low orange sun shone brightly, making everything look more magical than it felt. As the day passed we were in good spirits, and we could almost - almost - forget that we were fighting a war and that some of the men we were looking after would be unlikely to see the next Christmas. The cooks had managed to rustle up a nicer lunch than usual for us, with ham and potatoes, although they wouldn't say where they'd got them from.

It was like we existed in our own little bubble for the day. There were no emergencies, no major incidents, no bad news. It was almost ordinary. At the end of the day the hospital threw a concert, consisting of us singing Christmas carol's.

I just finished the last key of 'Silent Night' and everyone finished singing along, and started clapping and cheering loudly. I began playing 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing' sung by myself.

_"Hark! the herald angels sing, glory to the new-born king. Peace on earth and mercy mild God and sinners reconciled_..._"_

I started confidently and I was soon joined by every other voice in the room. Pride surged in my chest at the sight and sound of all of the soldiers, doctors, and nurses singing together, still holding on to some sort of faith that things were going to get better. That they had to get better.

_"__Joyful, all ye nations, rise. Join the triumph of the skies, with the angelic host proclaim. Christ is born in Bethlehem. Hark! the herald angels sing glory to the new-born king..."_

I met Roddy's gaze as I looked around and he offered me a small smile.

We continued singing joyfully till the very last line , _"__Hark! the herald angels sing, glory to the new-born king. Hark! the herald angels sing, glory to the new-born king."_

The applause and the shouts of 'Merry Christmas!' rang through out the room.

February 1944

"Someone is about tae get some bad news," Roddy commented, as we sat in the dining hall eating our lunch.

"What do you mean?" Marion asked.

"That laddie ower thare, talking with our CO of the hospital," Roddy pointed.

Marion and I turned our heads, and saw the dreaded telegram courier talking with Andrew Baxter, our commanding officer. It seemed that we weren't the only ones to realize there was a telegram courier, because the once loud hall was now filled with hushed whispers. Major Baxter and the telegram courier began walking through the aisle's of tables. As he and the courier got closer to our table, Major Baxter pointed at me and my blood ran cold. Major Baxter and the courier stopped at our table and I got up, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

The courier handed me a piece of paper, and I took it. I scanned it and my face went a chalky white, my eyes filled with tears that I refused to let loose, and I started to shake.

Roddy stood up next to me, "Lessa?"

I didn't say anything, but shakily gave Roddy the note.

Roddy scanned the telegram, "Oh Lessa, I'm so sorry," He gripped my shoulder.

"Is is it okay if I read it aloud?" He asked quietly.

I nodded saying it was okay, and Roddy read it out loud.

_Dear Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano,_

_The War Department deeply regrets to inform you that that your brother, Leonardo Giordano has been killed in action. He was sent on a mission to capture the island of Kwajalein and was killed. Leonardo was a great soldier and the braveness he showed will not be forgotten. Please know that we have shared in your pain and sorrow and pay our final respects to him._

_Sincerely,_

_The United States Marine Corps_

Unsteady breaths escaped my trembling lips. Leo was gone and he was never coming back. Never again would I hear his voice or see his smile. I started hyperventilating and soon everything went black.

March 1944

Ever since I learned of Leo's death, I've been a shell of my former self. I was losing weight, I never smiled, and I was mute most of the time. I'm banned from surgery procedures, Major Baxter said 'I need you focused when you're doing surgery, not killing our patients,' It sounds harsh but I understand, so I deal with patients who are not in critical condition which I don't mind at the moment.

I wiped my brow, my face visibly tired, my hands smelled like cleanser and that stink of rotting flesh from changing so many bandages. My home was the hospital, and it was hell. Every day, I saw all those faces, all those men wounded and injured and dying and calling for me to help them, to save them. Fortunately, I had a patient who wasn't grievously injured, but just unconscious. I held my penlight near my patient's eyes, and Kenneth's eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back Private," I said.

He closed his eyes again and turned his head away, "That light, can you…?"

I turned the penlight off and he reopened his eyes. I leaned over him, and prodded at Kenneth's face, lifting his eyelids, tilting his head from side to side.  
Satisfied, I backed away and pushed away strands of hair from my forehead and continued to scribble onto a clipboard.

"So," I began, tearing off a page and putting it in the file attached to the foot of the bed. "You had a little accident, nothing to worry about. Do you remember what happened?"

Kenneth rubbed the back of his neck and felt a bandage wrapped around his head.

"I was loading the trucks. One of those big barrels slipped. Cracked me in the head pretty damn good, didn't it?"

I nodded and scribbled some more notes, "Correct. You blacked out but we examined you, cleaned the cut on your head and bandaged it. You should be fine. I'll release you tomorrow morning,"

Kenneth smiled at me, "Well I appreciate you fixin' me up. I'm Jacobs, by the way. Private Kenneth Jacobs," he offered his hand.

"Giordano, Alessandra. I'm a surgeon here," I shook Kenneth's outstretched hand, a little uncertainly.

"What, your patients never give you a handshake before?" Kenneth ribbed, grinning.

"Most of them don't have hands to shake," I stated.

The smile fell from Kenneth's lips. "Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine," I brushed him off with a quick smile.

I turned and walk down the ward, and saw Roddy surrounded by three nurses.

"What's going on here?" I asked, walking up to the group.

"We're taking pictures with Roddy," the nurse name Lydia, answered giddily.

"He's been transferred, so we're getting our pictures before he leaves," Allison added.

My eyes widened, and I looked at Roddy who didn't meet my stare.

Erica was holding the camera, it was bulky and black, the name "Argus C3" emblazoned across it.

"Go on," Erica smiled, holding the camera in front of her face, "Let me get a photograph of you two,"

I made my way to Roddy, and he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled my body into him. We both smiled, big and genuine. The flash went off, temporarily blinding me, Erica handed the camera to Roddy and walked away with the other nurses.

"When did you get your orders?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Twa days ago," he muttered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked angrily.

"You've been so depressed lately. I didn't want tae add salt tae the wound, by me telling ya I'm leavin'," Roddy explained.

I sighed and put my head down, "I promise I will write ya, tae make sure yer not alone at this hospital," Roddy said.

I lifted my head up, "Roddy if I don't get a letter from you, I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth," I joked.

Roddy laughed, "I know ya will,"

May 1944

"Lessa, there's a man here for you. Up at the front," Marion said, before walking away.

Dread filled me, I hope to God it is not another telegram courier. I took a deep breath and walked to the swinging door and pushed the door opened. The first thing I saw was a screaming eagle on the man's shoulder.

"Lieutenant Grant?" he asked.

"Well don't act so surprised, Corporal," I said.

"I am under direct orders to from Colonel Sink and Major Strayer to collect you and your effects and bring you to Upottery Air Field,"

"Does that mean, I'm going back?" I asked.

"Yes,"

* * *

AN: There you go. I hope I didn't overdue it on the Scottish accent and I don't mean to offend anybody when I did Roddy's accent.


	8. Home

AN: The reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated!

_"There is a kind of magicness about going far away and then coming back all changed."- Kate Wiggins_

* * *

May 3, 1944

I stepped out of the jeep and took a deep of fresh air and let the sunlight hit my face, the smell of rotting flesh is no where in sight. I grabbed my bag from the jeep, and made my way the officers barracks quickly not sparing anyone a glance. I entered the pristine room assigned for me and throw my bag on the bed.

"Hello Lessa,"

I whipped my head around to see Lewis, and I looked at him coldly.

"I've been gone for months, stuck in a hospital that was hell on earth. Didn't receive any letters from you or the rest of the company, and all can you say is _hello_!" I said angrily.

"What do you mean? Everyone wrote you, but we never got letters from you. We figured you were too busy to write back, but we still wrote you," Lewis said defending himself.

Before I could get another word out, Vest came into my room holding a wooden crate, that held piles of letter.

"Lieutenant Nixon and Lieutenant Giordano," Vest saluted.

"Who's letters are these, Vest?" I asked.

"Yours, ma'am. These are long overdue," Vest replied, passing me the crate of letters.

"How did this happened?" Lewis asked.

"Sobel had his runner hold Lieutenant Giordano mail," Vest answered.

"You and the rest of the company, should be getting your letters today as well, sir," Vest said, saluting us and then leaving the room.

Lewis smirked, "I think you owe me an apology,"

"Yeah, well that's never happening," I smirked, placing the crate of letter next to my bag.

"I figured it was worth the shot. Anyways, everyone is dying to see you Lessa," Lewis said.

"I know Lewis, but I really could use some sleep and a nice hot shower," I said dreamily.

"Well by all means," Lewis said amused.

"That means you have to leave Lewis, you can't watch me while I'm undressing,"

Lewis just raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I see your flirtatious ways have not disappeared. Bye Lewis," I chuckled, and pointed to my door for Lewis to leave and he did.

After taking a nice hot shower, a fresh pair of OD's were on my bed, and I quickly changed into them. I sat on my bed and read all the letters I never received, but I could feel my eyes beginning to feel heavy and soon I fell asleep. Hours later a loud bang woke me up, and I realized it was the crate of letters. I slowly get out of bed, and started picking them up.

I gathered the letters together not paying attention who it was from, until I saw the name, _Ronald Speirs_.

_"He actually wrote me," _I thought.

As much as I would love to his read his letters to me, I need to see Easy Company, it's been too long. I stretched my stiff muscles, and left the barracks to find my company. I wandered around the camp until I stopped at a tent, where I was sure that everyone was in there. I slightly opened the tent flap to see what was going on.

"Full house, I win y'all!" Emile's Cajun accent said aloud in glee, and the men at the table groaned.

"Are ya pullin' our leg Emile? You said, you never played poker in a day in your life," George stated.

"I honestly never played poker before. Beginners luck I suppose," Emile replied, scooping up the four packs of cigarettes, a few dollar bills, and a lighter.

"I realized have all these cigarettes packs, and I never even smoked before," Emile chuckled.

"Doesn't even smoke," Pat muttered.

Emilie smiled, "Don't be upset Pat. They won't go to waste, I promise,"

"Well since said you that, how about being a friend, and throwing me a pack?" Danica asked smirking.

_"Well, I can tell the nurses like Easy Company than their own company. Then again, they could be keeping Lu company as well," _I thought.

Emile threw a pack of cigarettes at Danica, and she caught it with a surprised expression.

"I didn't think you would actually give me one, but thanks," Danica said.

"That was so easy, almost like taking candy from a baby," Lu joked.

"Another round, fellas?" Emile asked, a little cockily.

I took this moment to announce my presence, "Sure, why not? It's been awhile since I've played with friends," I said smiling, entering the tent.

"Lessa!" Lu exclaimed.

"Hello. Long time no seem," I said smiling.

Next thing I know, I was surrounded in a massive group hug.

"Alright guys, give me some air," I joked.

"Don't you ever leave us again," George scolded jokingly.

"I won't George, I promise," I smiled, hugging George again.

I greeted all the men, and they settled in for another round of poker, while I sat with Lu, Emile, and Danica.

"So what have y'all been up to since I've been gone?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I've been given a new nickname," Lu smiled.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh really? What's your new nickname?"

"Lucky, like Lucky Luciano," Lu beamed.

"Great, you guys nicknamed my cousin after a mob boss," I joked.

"Don't worry Lessa, I'm not going to become a crime boss," Lu reassured with a smirk.

"Tell me more news," I said.

"While we were in Aldbourne still, that RAF pilot came looking for you while he was in town, during his war loan tour. I swear the kid was heartbroken, when I told him you weren't here," George smirked.

"That RAF pilot has a name, and it's Edward," I corrected.

"Well, he was close to crying," Bill added grinning.

"Shut up you two. Lessa, Edward was not close to crying, he was just disappointed," Lu said, shooting them a playful glare.

"You'd also never guess who we got to meet while you were away," Don stated.

"And who would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Your twin brother, Dominick," Pat replied casually.

My eyes widened and nearly popped out my skull, "What! That's not possible, he's in Africa!" I said surprised.

"He was made a DCO, and got transferred to the 5th Rangers Battalion. He arrived in Liverpool, a day after you left. Dominick didn't write you so he could surprise you, and came to Aldbourne but you were already gone, he was quite sad. I lifted his spirits by introducing him to everyone in the company, and he became fast friends with everyone," Lu stated.

"It's a shame he joined the Rangers, he would've been a great addition to the company," Floyd said.

"That would be too many Giordano's in a company," I joked smiling.

"Even better," Don remarked.

After Don's remark, the men began their game of poker, they were talking and joking with each other. Lu, Danica, and Emile were talking about RAF pilots that are here at Upportery.

I stood up from my chair, "I need some fresh air, I'll be right back," I said.

The boys nodded their head, but Lu gave me a sly smile.

"And does this fresh air lead you to a certain Dog Company officer?" Lu asked, in a whisper so I could only hear.

I discreetly stepped on Lu's foot, and she stifled her yelp of pain. She glared at me and I smirked at her before leaving the tent. Outside the air whipped around me, and I thumbed my lighter as I walked around the camp. I stopped for a moment to admire the moon and its beauty, but then my thoughts drifted to my hatred toward Sobel and it consumed me. I was away from those I loved, and the only communication that we had were letters but even that was taken away from me. Sending me away was bad enough, but to hold my letters and the company's letters, how heartless can you be?

"With a stare like that, you could surely freeze hell a hundred times over," a voice remarked.

My head snapped to the side, and it was Ron. I didn't even realize I was giving the world's worst death glare, and my stare instantly softened.

"It's so good to see you Ron," I said softly, a small smile gracing my lips.

Ron smiled a little, " I got your letters today, the way you described the hospital, it sounds like a hospital came straight out of hell," Ron said slowly.

"Oh believe me, it was. Being all alone in a hospital surrounded by the dead and dying, the cries of men calling out for their mother. At least I wasn't completely alone, my friend Roddy helped me through it. If he wasn't there, I'm sure I would of gone insane. But that is in the past, and now I'm with my friends. I couldn't ask for anything more," I sighed.

"Neither could I," Ron replied.

* * *

AN: Not a long chapter, but it was a filler chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, next chapter is the big day, _**D-Day!**_


	9. Normandy Here We Come

AN: So sorry for the long wait a lot things have been going on in my life.

_"Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin." - Mother Theresa_

* * *

**June 4, 1944**

**Upottery, England**

I opened and closed the sharp pair of menacing scissors in my hand.

"Who want's to volunteer first?" I asked.

Today was the big jump, and I decided that it would be a good idea if all the nurses from the companies got a haircut.

"Lessa, I feel very uncomfortable with you opening and closing those scissors. It's like you're going to enjoy this," Lu stated.

"Lu, you wound me, this is for you not to be immediately be recognized as a woman," I replied.

"And thank you for being my first volunteer," I smirked, and snipped the scissors once more.

Lu begrudgingly sat down in the chair, and with a couple of swift motions cut off at least a foot of hair. Lu didn't even have time to protest.

"Next!" I yelled smiling.

Ten minutes later of cutting everyone's hair, I had Danica cut my hair just in case Lu would cut my hair super short out of revenge.

I held up my small pocket mirror and angled it in several directions admiring my new haircut.

I lowered my mirror and looked at everyone, "I guess it's time for us to join our companies now. I'll see you in France," I said.

We were all nervous, but we tried our hardest not to show it. I opened the tent flap and the girls walked through and I was the last person to leave the tent. Lu and I walked over to George, Joe, Don, and Perconte as we were approaching I could hear Joe complaining about all the things in his pack.

"Nice haircuts," George smirked.

Lu shot him a glare, "Don't get me started Luz," Lu walked away to her own pack.

"Giordano! Alessandra Giordano!"

"Over here," I called with a small wave of my hand.

A letter and a package was given to me and Vest continued his rounds. I looked down at the package slightly shocked.

"Well what is it?" George asked curiously.

I opened the package and there was Argus C-35 camera and a camera case in the package. There was a letter tucked beside the camera I grabbed it and opened the letter.

_Dear Lessa,_

_I remembered a conversation we had about what we'd being doing if we hadn't become doctors, and I remember you saying how much you would loved to been a photographer. So I've been thinking why can't you be both? You're a great surgeon and I'm positive you would be an excellent photographer, so I bestow upon you this camera. I hope this camera brings you joy Lessa._

_Roddy _

_P.S. I expect us to share our experiences and photos together._

I smiled a small smile at the short letter in front of me.

"So what was it," George asked, breaking me from my reverie.

"A camera from a friend," I smiled.

"Well you have friends in high places," George joked.

I rolled my eyes and opened the second letter addressed to me.

_Dear Les,_

_Not much has really happened since you have left. Marco is still Marco and your father is still your father. Francis runs around in your clothes saying when she grows she's going to be just like you. Raphael and Dominick are alive and well, you are too and I want to keep it that way. It's bad enough we've already lost Franco and Leonardo. We miss you dearly and pray every day that you are safely returned to us. Write back soon._

_Mom_

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, hoping to God these won't be the last letters I receive.

"Alright, listen up, listen up!" We all turned to look at Lip.

"If you did not sign your GI life insurance policy, you go on over and see Sergeant Evans at the headquarters company tent. You boys don't let your families miss out on $10,000," I paled a little. I had already signed the form, but saying it that way...Martin grabbed Lipton's attention and I turned back to packing up.

I grabbed my medic pack and slung it over my shoulder and put my camera in pack as well. I rubbed my hands together and walked down the line of men, asking if they all had their medical kits.

"Hey Luz?" Lu called.

"Yeah?" George responded.

"Grease up my face for me?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I've been dreaming to cover your pretty little face in grease," he joked, and the men near them chuckled. He began to load the paint onto her face.

"Hey! Not too much!" Lu exclaimed.

"Now Lucky, we gotta grease you up good," he explained, making a tough-looking face, "make you look like a real man,"

"It's bad enough my hair is shorter than what it is," Lu grumbled.

"Well you still look like a dame to me," George smiled reassuringly.

I was still trying to figure out how to strap everything onto my body when Don started complaining about the last minute leg pack they sprung on us.

"It's just an extra eighty pounds," George said simply. "Does anybody have any idea how this work?" he asked holding up the rope like a lost child.

"Just put it around your neck, I'm sure that's where it goes," Lu joked.

I laughed and told Don to grease my face up. Just then Vest handed out sheets of paper and George began reading them off in his best Colonel Sink impression.

"Tonight, is the night…" he began, and then continued in his voice. "Of nights. Today, as you read this, you are en route to the great adventure for which you've trained for over two years,"

Seeing Luz get so serious got to me and I suddenly got very anxious.

"Easy Company!" Lieutenant Meehan called and we started to gather.

"Easy Company! Listen up!" Lieutenant Meehan yelled. "Channel coast is socked with rain and fog. No jump tonight,"

There was a general rumble of frustration and discourse amongst us. "The invasion has been post-poned. We're on a twenty-four hour stand-down,"

I sighed and Bill muttered a _"son of a bitch"_ under his breath.

"Drill Sergeants, take charge." As the sergeants called the men together, I pulled off my helmet and began walking back to the aid station to clean up.

"Lookin' good, Giordano," someone said from beside me.

I looked to see and it was Lewis smirking at me, "What can I say, I try," I smiled.

Then we went our separate ways. I entered the aid station and cleaned my face off and dried my face off with a towel. I grabbed my camera and set out to take my last photos of England. I saw wisps of smoke swirling in the air and my eyes followed the smoke to a figure of a man. I took a picture of the figure not caring who it was, but curiosity led me to the figure.

"I didn't take you as a photographer," the figure stated.

I immediately recognized the voice and walked closer to him.

"Well Ron, you know me I'm full of surprises," I shrugged.

"Where did you get it from?" Ron asked curiously.

"Roddy, my friend, from the hospital. I just received the package today," I answered.

"Why a camera though?" Ron questioned.

"While I was at the hospital, I told him that a hobby of mine was photography. If I didn't become a surgeon, being a photographer would've been my second choice," I stated.

A silence blanketed over us and I really wanted a picture of Ron, but I was too nervous too ask.

"Um, may I take a picture of you?" the words tumbled from my lips before I could stop myself.

Ron just looked at me with an unreadable expression.

_Great job Alessandra! You just made things completely awkward between you and Ron! _I thought.

"Yes," Ron answered, after a couple of another seconds of silence.

I breathed a sigh of relief and lifted the camera to my face and looked through the , "Smile," I joked and put my eye on the viewfinder, me camera focused on Ron's handsome face and my finger pressed down on the shutter button. The flash of the camera lightened the darkness around for only a moment.

I pulled the camera from my face, "Thank you Ron. I hope I see you on the other side," I said before leaving.

* * *

_**June 5th, 1944**_

_** Upottery Airfield**  
_

The morning came early for me. After I left Ron I stayed up another hour, triple-checking everything. When I had finally laid down on my cot, I knew that sleep wasn't going to come easy. At four o'clock in the morning, my eyes finally drifted shut, only to open again three hours later. There was just no hope for sleep. I got up and got dressed, my body felt tired, but my mind was ready to go.

The day dragged by slowly, at breakfast with the men, I gave them words of encouragement and comfort. The usual joking atmosphere was gone. They sat in silence, and I wished with all my heart that I could ease their nerves, but I had my own to worry about. The airfield was buzzing with activity, though it was almost subdued compared to yesterday. All the men knew what they were doing now, because they had done it yesterday. There was some small chatter amongst everyone, but for the most part there was little talk. I wandered around with my camera, I managed to gather all nurses and take of them. Who knows how many of us will make it back.

Finally, after several agonizing hours, we were assembled into our groups. I walked over to where the other men on Dick's plane were gathering on the ground. I sat down in the middle of the group, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I looked up as Dick stood in front of us all.

"2nd platoon listen up," he began, his voice full of emotion, "Good luck...God bless you...I'll see you in the assembly area,"

After his short speech, which was short but encouraging, Dick helped the first guy up off the ground, looking him in the eye with a strong look. After several men had boarded the plane, my time had come. Dick's hand appeared in front of my face. I grabbed it, and he pulled me to my feet. I looked him in the eyes, and he gave me the same look as he gave the other men.

Dick let go of my hand and giving me a nudge towards the plane, where the others were filing up the steps. I settled onto the plane, amongst the men who had become my family. As Dick climbed up into the plane and sat down, the plane took off I was left with only one thought.

"Normandy...here we come."

**Soldiers, Sailors and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force!**

** You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you.**

**Good Luck! And let us all beseech blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking.**

**Dwight D. Eisenhower**

* * *

AN: It's short an not the best, but it's better than nothing


	10. Days of Days

AN: So sorry for the long wait, school work piled up, I had track meets, and my computer broke down.

_"Like it or not, there are people who are capable to love _  
_genuinely and kill brutally. The amazing thing about that, _  
_few of those could even sleep well like babies in the night."-Toba Beta _

* * *

I woke up to the sound of unimaginable loud bangs and the plane rocking as if we were a ship in an angry sea. The firing began again this time hitting the belly of the plane, making it thrash violently. The anti-aircraft power was stunning but terrifying. I started to mumble my prayers until I saw the red light turn on.

"Stand up!" Dick shouted. All of us on the plane stood up, clips in hand.

As we went through the motions we were taught, our plane was penetrated.

Cobb was hit and was being held by George. I moved to help him, my feet were unsturdy but I knew my objective.

I shoved George out of the way as he had caught Cobb. I hoped the bullet didn't hit an artery.

"AH Fuck! I'm hit!" Cobb shouted in pain.

Several men hovered over him and made it hard for me to see.

"Get back!" I shouted of the loud noises of the bombs and chaos below us.

I was in my zone and I wiped the blood away from his gushing wound. This was nothing compared to what I had dealt with back in Africa.

"You're going to be fine! I shouted to Cobb, I opened my pack and quickly dressed his wounds. I had him sit down and turned to Dick.

"He is fine...should I stay with?" I shouted.

"If he is stable, we need you down there Giordano!" Dick shouted.

And with that being said Dick jumped from the plane. Soon the men followed suit and then it was my turn, I pushed myself out the door into the open space. The prop blast hit me hard, almost breaking my chin strap, and tearing my leg bag from me. Bullets were whizzing by, a little too close for comfort. Just before I was to the ground, a few bullets went through my chute, making the final few feet of my decent all the more faster.

I hit the ground with a resounding thud. I was soon entangled in my parachute chords. I quickly untangled myself from the para-shoot and stood up, all of a sudden I heard twig break and without a thought, I pulled my .45 out.

"Flash?" I called out, when no one answered my heart began beat a mile a minute.

"Flash!?" I called out again.

"Thunder," Lu's voice answered, calming me down.

I quickly gave a hug and she hugged back, both of us scared out of our minds.

"What did you land with?" I asked.

"I only managed to grab my M1 and my medic bag. And you?"

"I only have a .45 and my medic bag," I replied.

"Switch weapons with me," I said.

"What!? Why?" Lu asked confused.

"Because I'm a better a shot and I have faster reflexes," I stated.

Lu was still was reluctant, "Do you want to live or not?" I asked seriously.

Lu handed me her gun while I gave her mine gun.

"Let's hope we find someone with more weapons than before the krauts finds us," I mused.

"Speaking of finding, where are we?" Lu asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I think somewhere around St. Mere Eglise," I answered.

I had no idea where to start so I decided on the direction I faced, "Come on this way," I said, pointing towards the way we faced.

Not my best idea but hell, I was scared and didn't have clue where we were. Our only other option was staying here and that wouldn't get us anywhere but shot or worse. The night was hot and sticky and we had been walking a couple hours, we happened to stumble on a dirt road and that's when we saw them. _Germans._

Neither Lu and I nor the Germans were expecting to see the enemy when we stepped onto the dirt road. And so, for the briefest of moments, no one fired. I was was the first to recover. Raising my M1, I killed one of the German soldiers before the Germans even got a shot off. Jumping into the small ditch that ran along the side of the road, I glanced at Lu who had also jumped into the ditch.

"This maybe just be my opinion Lu, but now would be a great time to use your .45,"

Lu didn't have to be told twice. Pulling her .45 from it's holster, she pointed at a German who was just lowering his weapon to reload. Lu pulled the trigger. The German dropped his weapon and clutched his shoulder. Moving her pistol slightly to the left, she fired again. This time the German dropped out of sight. I had taken down two more of the five and was aiming towards the last German, who was attempting to scramble back into the woods. I pulled the trigger of my gun only to have it jam.

"God dammit!"

Lu made aim at the retreating soldier and fired. He dropped down but was clearly not dead because we could hear him moaning in German. I quickly got out the ditch and crossed the road towards the moaning soldier. As I approached the soldier I my raised gun and, a moment later, a single shot rang out. There was no more moaning.

I started walking down the road thinking Lu would be following me, but she wasn't. I looked back to see Lu frozen in the ditch.

"Come on Lu. We need to hurry before men come," I urged.

Lu crawled from the ditch and walked up to me, "That's all you can say after what you just did? You just started walking down this road as though you hadn't just killed four men," Lu whispered angrily.

"They were going to kill us! What did you want me to do, let them kill us?!" I whispered harshly.

"It's against the Geneva Convention to shoot medical personnel. They wouldn't of shot us," Lu said.

"They would've of shot us because we are medics, krauts don't care about the Geneva Convention rules," I said and began walking again.

"I have just killed someone, Lessa. I am a nurse; I'm supposed to _help_ people, not kill them," Lu stated still not following me.

"Well Nurse Giordano, you will have no use to the Allies if you continue stand there and not _help_ people. Or have you decided that not killing krauts who will gladly kill you in a heartbeat is your best way of helping?" I asked coldly, from over my shoulder.

Lu glared at me and jogged to catch up me.

"You've killed Germans in Africa haven't you?" Lu inquired as we walked.

Her question caught me off guard, "Yes, it was self-defense. They were going to kill me, the soldier's friend told him not to shoot me because I was medic. But the German adamant and he pulled trigger, but luckily the gun jammed which gave me enough to pull out my .45 and shoot both them," I said.

"It was the first time I shot someone," I added quietly.

After my confession we walked in silence, as Lu and I walked the scenery started to look all the same and the only reason I was positive we weren't going in circles was the tracks just out of sight. All of a sudden I heard loud voices. I heard loud..._American_ voices.

"Flash!" A voice whispered.

"Thunder!" I heard as the men met up together.

"Sir is that you?" I heard a man ask.

"Good to see you Malarky. Men," It was the calm voice of Dick Winters.

"Thunder!" I said making myself known.

I was emotionally drained, but glad to see these men. They had never looked more handsome to me than they did at that moment. I was happy to see several of my close friends were still alive.

"Giordano?" Dick asked.

"Yes, it is I," I answered.

"I'm also here," Lu stated.

"Glad to see you two," Dick said.

"Ditto," I smirked.

"Guarnere, Hall, up front!" Winters called.

"Hall?" I asked.

"From Able," Joe said walking with me.

I was walking between Don and Joe, "You have any supplies?" Dick asked.

"Just this rifle and medical supplies," I responded.

Suddenly we heard horses and men, Dick motioned us to come forward, sure enough it was a wagon of krauts.

"Hold your fire. Wait for my command," Dick ordered, ducking behind some bushes as the first wagon slowly made its way into the alley.

*BAM*

Bill had lost his mind and went crazy on the Germans. His shots were soon followed by the other men opening fire. I saw one German who held a surrender position shot to death. Bill was wild eyed and just kept shooting.

"Guarnere, that is enough! Next I say wait for my command, wait for my command!" Dick snapped.

Bill looked ready to punch Dick, but he backed down. The horses were still neighing loudly. I jumped as Joe shot his pistol, putting the poor horses out of their misery. I eyed Bill but didn't say anything. I had no idea what to say to someone that angry. He had been brutal and I decide my best bet was to steer clear for the time being.

"What's wrong with Bill?" I quietly asked Don.

"His brother died in Monte Cassino," Don whispered.

_"Now I know why Bill went on a rampage," I thought._

The rest of the night consisted of sounds of gunfire and Bill complaining about Dick. My patience was wearing thin for Bill's mouth. I thought Dick was a fine man and an excellent leader, even if he didn't drank or not. When it was finally morning I was in a horrible condition, I was bitten by bugs,my feet ached from marching all damn night, I was filthy, and exhausted.

We were approaching what looked like a wooden area, along the muddy road and hearing the rustling of the leave above us in the trees, we saw some soldiers sitting out on the side of the road on a small hill. I looked over, seeing that they were in fact German Soldiers, unharmed and being looked over by the American soldiers there. They were standing over them with their guns ready to shoot if they were going to do anything. My eyes were on the German soldiers, some of them looked so young, younger than me and even younger than Lu. They were watching us as well when we approached one of the Americans.

"Morning, sir. Battalion sure will be happy to see you," One of the Americans said to Dick since he was leading the way.

"Where?" Dick asked him back.

"At the farm, sir," He replied pointing to the direction at the left.

Malarkey was stepping up to the unarmed Germans and grinning at them.

"Top of the morning to ya!" He said to them in an Irish accent.

I smirked and stayed quiet, but then I felt an elbow in my side, and saw it was Lu who was unamused.

"Don't those Germans look hungry?" Lu asked.

"Yes they do," I replied simply.

"Shouldn't we give them something?" Lu asked again, but it sounded more like hint.

"You and I knew for a fact that no American is going to give them food," I said.

"Well this American is," Lu replied defiantly, and walked away from me.

Feeling a bit bad, I dug into my satchel to see if I and any kind of food that I had.

"Where are you from, son?" Malarkey asked now with a thick American accent.

I dug out my c-rations can that held biscuits inside, what Lu and I were about to do was going to get us yelled at by the others in our group. I wanted to be like Lu who was selfless, the type of person I was before I came into the war.

"Eugene, Oregon," One of the captives replied in a German accent, making Don look back at him as the rest of the men were walking by.

As he went over to talk to the German captive, Lu and I walked to two other Germans, handing them the food we had and seeing them eye us suspiciously as they took it.

"Es ist nicht zu vergiften ich verspreche," I smiled at him and nodded at him once.

The Germans eyes widened as they realized that I was a female.

"Danke," they replied to us with a small look of niceness on their faces, since they was still trying to make sure that we weren't playing a trick on them.

"Ihr willkommens,_"_ Lu replied back to them, their eyes went wide again from hearing that she was a female as well.

"Come on, let's go," I said.

Lu and I walked on, and we were stopped by a road block like I had never seen before. It was a mountain of dead horses. Blood was oozing everywhere. Lu stopped beside me and saw the sight and gagged. The smell, was of death. I was once again reminded, for what felt like the millionth time, that this was war and war was brutal to all.

"Better get use to the sights and smells you'll see," I said and patted Lu's back.

"Look it's more Easy men!" We were surrounded by men from our Company and many others.

I spotted the medical tent knowing their were men who needed my help.

"Andiamo Lu, we have work to do," I said walking towards the tent.

* * *

**_Es ist nicht zu vergiften ich verspreche- It's not poison I promise.  
_**

**_Danke- Thank you.  
_**

**_Ihr willkommens- Your Welcome  
_**

**_Andiamo- Let's go  
_**

AN: No Speirs in this chapter, but he will make an appearance in the next chapter.


	11. The Field Hospital

_A hospital alone shows what war is- Erich Maria Remarque_

* * *

Screams, yells, and moans of the injured, were everywhere in the tent. All around me, medics were patching up anyone they could get their hands on. The air was thick with the smell of blood, bile, and other bodily fluids. Lu went out in the field with the men, for medical assistance while the men were taking out a Battalion of Germans.

I ripped off my bloody surgical gloves and threw them away, and I went to wash my hands.

Emilie was at the sink next to me and sighed. "Hey, Lessa?"

"Yes, Emile?"

"If you're heading that way, they need help. Some idiot is causing a racket,"

I rolled my eyes, "The day these men learn to be less stubborn will be the day we can save a lot more of them. I'll see what I can do down there,"

I dried my hands and put on a new pair of surgical gloves as I continued down the rows of beds full of bloody, shrapnel-ridden, exhausted men. I stopped beside one bed, after seeing the young man pull at the bandages on his shoulder.

I grabbed the youth's wrist, speaking sternly. "What are you doing, soldier? Don't make your injury worse!"

The boy had tears in his eyes and he hissed between clenched teeth, "There's still something stuck in there. Metal or glass. It fucking _burns..._"

I unraveled the cloth from the soldier's shoulder, inspecting the torn, raw skin. I pulled a pair of tweezers from my pocket, and gently lifted a flap of skin. "Can you tell me where it is, and how deeply imbedded it might be?"

"Front of my shoulder. Not too deep, I can feel it move around when I rotate my shoulder,"

I nodded, spying a chunk of metal poking into the exposed muscle. Probably shrapnel from an explosion, "Found it. Now, don't move. I want this to hurt as little as possible,"

I pulled the shrapnel out, relieved when it came out cleanly. I smiled, holding it out to the soldier, "There we go. Anything else?"

The soldier scrunched up his brow, flexing his shoulder muscle slightly. "No. Thanks, that's loads better,"

"Glad I could help. I need to rinse this out again, to prevent any infection from setting in,"

"Go right ahead, ma'am,"

I cleansed the wound, carefully rebound it, and stood up. "Done. How do you feel?"

"Tired, sore, drained… the usual,"

I nodded, "I understand. You'll be back to normal in no time, don't worry. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I moved on and washed my hands again, putting another pair of gloves moving through the monotonous, but necessary process with my mind on autopilot. I walked by dozens of beds, their occupants sleeping, weeping, chatting with each other, or wincing in discomfort.

Some of them lay on their backs, just staring at the ceiling. I pressed my lips together in a thin line. Shell-shock. These men witnessed something extremely traumatic, and weren't strong enough to pull through with their sanity intact. I stopped for a second, staring at one boy. His hands shook incessantly, but his eyes were blank. He turned his empty gaze onto me, and his eyes filled with tears. I nodded politely and resumed my march amongst the beds.

Then I heard the yelling. Sure enough, some American soldier was making a fuss. One of the nurses by the bed looked close to tears. The young man doing most of the yelling couldn't have been older than twenty, and I figured he was still full of the bravado that many young soldiers possessed.

His right leg was fully exposed, with a nasty-looking bullet wound near the top of his thigh. The man was yelling at a nurse who was trying to calm him down.

"This is all part of protocol, sir," she said with a sigh, "We're required by our superiors to give each soldier a dose of morphine before performing any operations,"

"I don't give a damn about your fucking protocol, just keep that drug away from me!"

I approached the bed, plastering a false smile on my face, "Now, now. What seems to be the problem over here?"

The nurse turned to me, "The patient is refusing to accept medication,"

The soldier glared at me,"Tell her to stay away from me with that. I know what happens to people who get hooked on it!"

I sighed, "Look, sir, we have to give you some form of pain reliever before the procedure. Bullet extraction, I presume?"

"Yeah, I've got a fucking slug in my leg. Just dig it out before I do it myself already! And keep your pain meds. Real heroes can take a bit of pain!"

My smile morphed into a frown and I glared at my patient, "Look, we need to get this done as soon as possible to prevent infection from setting in. So, I suggest you take the morphine before I decide to skip the niceties and yank that bullet out of your leg myself,"

"I'll skip on the morphine, thanks,"

I raised an eyebrow, "All right then, stubborn bastard. If I hear any whining from you, I can guarantee you won't like the consequences," I picked up a clean pair of forceps and turned to the young man, "This is your last chance,"

The soldier smirked, "C'mon, rip 'er out already,"

He gestured to his leg, then leaned back on the bed with his arms behind his head. A vein in my temple pulsed slightly, but I ignored my annoyance and leaned over the young man, steadying the soldier's leg with one hand. I eased the forceps into the wound, closing them around the bullet, "Lucky for you, it seems to be fully intact. Now, I'll give you three seconds before I pull,"

The young man nodded nonchalantly, "Gotcha. Go ahead,"

"One...Two..." I pulled firmly, yanking the bullet clean out.

The soldier hissed, digging his fingernails into my forearm. "Fuuuck!"

I placed the bloodied bullet and the forceps down on a tray one of the nurses was carrying, "There. Done!" I said, and walked away.

And then I had to do the monotonous routine of washing my hands and slipping another pair of gloves on.

_"I wondered how Easy is doing? God, I hope we don't lose anybody," I thought._

As if on cue, Dick and Buck were carrying Popeye between them and they were moving fast. I intercepted them and lead them to a less crowded area of the aid station. There was an empty table and that's where Dick and Buck put Popeye down, laying on his stomach.

"What happened?" I asked sharply, seeing the spot of blood on his butt.

"Popeye got shot in the ass," Buck reported.

I let out a snickered, and wonder if he was joking, but, he wasn't.

"Well gentlemen, I need to do my job, so off you go," I said, shooing them from the room.

I went back to Popeye, who was apologizing for being shot.

"Calm down Popeye. You really didn't have any control of where you going to be shot at," I said, pulling out my knife.

I quickly cut through Popeye's pants so that I could see his wound. The bullet hole was right in the center of Popeye's butt cheek, blood surrounding the area. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," I chuckled, even though I shouldn't have.

I cleared away some blood and found that the bullet wasn't that deep. I could see the glint of metal from the light. I would be able to reach in with my tweezers and grab it. I glanced at the back Popeye's head.

"I'm not gonna lie, Popeye," I said. "This is gonna hurt like hell,"

"Thanks for the warnin'," Popeye said through gritted teeth. Hi hands clenched the sides of the table and I counted backwards from three, my disinfected tweezers ready to dig the bullet out of this man's ass.

When I finished counting down, I buried the tweezers into the wound, almost instantly hitting the hard bullet. Popeye gnashed his teeth and cried out briefly. The tweezers latched around the bullet, and Popeye screamed out loud. I pulled hard on the bullet and it gave away, Popeye panted and exhaled deeply.

"Well I can say this Popeye. You're the first person I had to pull a bullet out of their ass," I joked, and Popeye laughed.

I dropped the bullet into a bowl and sprinkled sulfa powder into the bullet hole, and patched him up. I told him not to move for a while and I went off to find Dick and Buck. They were outside along with a crowd of Easy men. I spotted Liebgott, Joe, Bill, Don, Lu, and Lipton. I sighed in relief to see them. The group avoided looking into the doorway of the tent at the dozens of wounded men lying on stretcher type beds; looking either in extreme pain or half dead. But when their eyes went straight to my uniform. My standard issue camouflage green cargo pants were soaked with blood, the toes of my lace up boots splattered with what looked like veins or some other bodily ligament. There was dried blood on my green t-shirt

"Popeye will live, but his wound will keep him in the hospital for a few weeks though," I stated.

"That's good to know," Dick said, his eyes glinted approvingly.

"You look like you just came straight out of a horror movie," George joked.

"I know George thank you for reminding me," I said, a tired smile appearing on my face.

* * *

Few hours later, I was in a clean uniform walking with Lu as she told me what happened in Brecourt Manor.

"Hall got killed," Lu said.

I frowned, "Hall?" I repeated.

Lu nodded, "Um, I don't want to sound like a bad doctor, but I don't remember a Hall in Easy Company,"

"That's 'cause he's not from Easy. He was from Able," Lu replied.

"Well, what was he doing with us?" I asked.

"I think he volunteered," Lu answered.

"What about the beach landings? And Lieutenant Meehan?" I asked again.

"I don't know much about the beach landings. Word so far is that the beach is more-or-less secured but it cost a lot of men. As for the Lieutenant, well, still no sign of him or anyone else from his plane. Everyone thinks his plane was probably hit by the guns and crashed,"

I bit my lower lip, and frowned sadly, "Well what about you? How did you fair today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I was scared. Scared isn't the right word, I was _terrified. _There were moments when I thought I was about to die," Lu said, and shivered at the thought.

"I'm awfully glad you didn't die Lu. I don't think Gaspare would've forgiven me," I replied.

You hungry?" Lu asked, changing the subject this time

"Very,"

"Spina and Roe got some food going back at the hospital," Lu stated.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to see what the boys are up to," I said, and Lu nodded walking off.

I walked over to a troop truck, pulling the flap aside and sticking my head in, regretting it almost instantly.

"What is that god awful smell?" All the guys grinned at me save for Liebgott, who looked just as disgusted by it as I did.

"Well if it isn't Easy Company's prettiest doctor not covered in blood," Bill grinned. I gave him a look.

"I'm Easy Company's _only_ doctor, and being covered in blood is apart of the job," I smirked.

"So, who thought it was okay to let Don cook?" Don gave me a wounded look.

"What's wrong with with my cooking?"

I gave him a look. "Come on, what?" Liebgott stood, started heading for the flap of the truck.

"For starters, it smells like someone died," I joked, but whatever Don was cooking really did stink.

"I don't wanna die in the back of this damn truck, that's what!" He exclaimed.

"Come on! You're stepping on my legs!" Joe exclaimed.

"Jesus! Let me outta here! 'Scuse me Lessa," I stood aside so that Liebgott could jump out of the truck.

"Light! Light discipline! Lessa, close that flap,"I did as Lipton requested. "Care to join us?"

"No thanks. Spina is cookin' something up at the hospital. I only came over to see what y'all were up. Looks like the usual,"

"You know us too well," Bill grinned.

"Apparently. I'll see you boys later," I smiled at them, as the guys chorused a 'good bye'.

As I walked away I shook my head and collided with someone nearly falling. He caught me around the waist gently to prevent me from falling. I looked up and saw that it was Ron.

"Sorry about that," I apologized

"No need," Ron replied, but his hands were still on my waist.

"Uh, you can let me go now," I stated..

He slowly released his grip on me, "So, how was your invasion?" I asked casually.

He shrugged, "It was fine. I saw some action," he said and I nod, letting it drop.

"Cigarette?" he asked, holding out a pack, and I take one, smiling my thanks as he lit it for me

A light chuckle escaped Ron's lips and small smile appeared on Ron's face.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked curiously, taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just remembered one of my men telling me about a doctor who pulled a bullet out there leg with no remorse," Ron said, smiling at me.

"He was in your company!?" I said astonished. "The cheeky bastard, had it coming to him though," I added, making Ron smile even more.

"I'll be seeing you, Lessa," Ron said, before leaving.

As he walked away I could hear him say, "Next time when you have to pull a bullet out the man, he said use morphine,"

I laughed, "Will do!" I smiled.

* * *

AN: Not my best chapter...but reviews, follows, and favorites please!


	12. Carentan

AN: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait

_"To breathe, to breathe is nothing more than confirmation of the existence of your soul whether you believe it or not,whether you live or cease to fight"- Alba Avila_

* * *

"Well, look who decided to show up, Floyd!" George called.

I looked up from my journal, and group of soldiers walked up to our perch on the Great War monument, and I looked over them.

"Hey fellas, and ladies," Floyd said, walking up to us with Shifty, Skinny, and Blithe trailing.

George leapt up and shook his hand happily.

I smiled and looked down at my journal again, as I was writing about what I experienced my first couple of days in combat, while the rest of Easy Company was resting up for it.

"Hey, Tab," Liebgott called, unfolding a Nazi flag to show him. "Get a load of this, real nice huh?" He showed everyone his newest souvenir, proudly.

"Yeah it's the real stuff man," Tab agreed as he began to rifle through his pack, Liebgott looked smug at the appreciation of his souvenir.

"Of course," Liebgott said as he continued to stare at his flag.

Tab continued to search for something in his bag before he stopped.

"You like this?" He whipped a Kraut poncho out and his face turning smug like Liebgott's before.

Liebgott looked at the poncho in admiration. It was nice.

"Oh nice that's a beauty Sarge!" George chimed in equally as impressed as the others. "It's a hell of a poncho,"

"My Luger is gonna put you all to shame when I get it!" Hoobler pointed out.

"Shifty!" Lu called happily, bouncing onto her feet and taking off in his direction, and hugging Shifty, laughing with relief.

Blithe sat down next to Frank blinking weakly. Frank showed off his "collection" of dead German's watches.

"They all ticking, unlike their previous owners. Got anything good?" Frank asked curiously.

Blithe looked appalled and I wanted to slap Frank in the head and I made a mental note to protect my belongings from Frank's scrounging abilities.

I didn't think that I'd ever be able to loot the dead for souvenirs, even if they were the enemy. But even I had a few small trinkets tucked into my bag, guilty of lifting particularly appealing souvenirs from German soldiers.

I'm a little bit concern with Blithe. He looked distant, his eyes looked the sky, empty. Blithe's voice was very soft, almost like a whisper when he was talking with Frank and Dukeman. Although Blithe was not in my squad, we're still in the same platoon. I'll have to keep my eye on him.

"Let's go! 1st Platoon!" Harry ordered.

The sergeants quickly picked up on Harry's command, "Platoon, move out!"

"On your feet! Let's go 1st Platoon!"

"Easy's moving out. On your feet!"

I closed my journal and stuck my pen in its makeshift holder and put inside my bag. I stood up and walked over to see where Harry was standing.

"Stand up! Here we go!"

"Today people!" Finally, all of us were grouped together.

"Listen up!" Harry shouted, getting our attention on him. "It'll be dark soon. I want light and noise discipline from here on. No talking, no smoking, and no playing grab-fanny with the woman in front of you Luz,"

I looked around and realized Lu was standing in front of George. I cracked a smile as Lu, now realized she was in front of George, quickly stepped just out of his reach.

"Luz, if you try anything I swear you're losing a hand," Lu replied, as he took a step away, his arms raised in defeat.

The men sniggered.

"So where we headed, Lieutenant, huh?" Someone asked.

"We're taking Carentan," Harry answered.

"That sounds like fun," Floyd commented dryly.

"It's the only place where armor from Omaha and Utah beach can link up and head inland. Until we take Carentan they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor is sending the whole division,"

"Remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fighting and you will be relieved!" George said, in his best General Taylor impersonation.

I started to laugh along with everyone as they snickered around George and even Harry smirked from his spot, but rolled his eyes at George.

"Lieutenant, I'll take point." Hoobler said, making his way to the front.

"Hoobler will be lead scout," Harry glanced over at Blithe. "Blithe, glad you could join us,"

Blithe bobbed his head once, "Thank you, sir,"

"1st Platoon, fall in behind Fox Company. You people from 2nd and 3rd Platoons follow us. Shake a leg,"

"Another thing to remember, boys; Flies spread disease. So keep yours closed!" George continued in his imitation one more time, and we chuckled and started to walk off in the direction of where we were heading to get to the town we needed to take over and take a hold of.

* * *

Bright red flames dance across the horizon. The air was thick with smoke from the burning trucks. Flies and mosquitoes buzzed around our faces and the stench of dead bodies is overwhelming. We passed countless dead, some German, some animal, and even some Americans. Perconte had plenty of opportunity to pilfer more watches, enough so that he started getting choosy about whether or not they still worked.

"Don't wake Jerry," a man said, and in front of me Frank paused next to a dead German.

Rigor mortis had set in with his arms upraised, clawing for escape from whatever had killed him. Frank hastily ripped the dead man's wristwatch from his arm, and added it to his growing collection with a grin, while Blithe wore a disturbed expression from Frank's action.

"Damn," Hoobler whispered from the front.

"What?" Harry snapped as he made his way towards him.

"We lost F Company, sir," Hoob replied dejectedly.

"Again!?" Harry snapped, striding forward.

"What's goin' on?" Frank asked.

Hobbler glanced at him, "We lost "F" Company,"

"Again?!" Frank glanced behind us, "Hey, Blithe, Skinny, guess what?"

"Perconte!"

Perconte snapped his head back around to look at Harry.

"Go back and pass the word to hold up," Harry commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Frank said, and walked off.

Harry turned to Hoobler, "Hoobler, take Blithe, go find F Company,"

"Yes, sir. Come on, Blithe," Hoobler ordered.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry turned to me, "I can't believe we lost "F" Company again,"

Dick had joined us up front, "Did you send someone?" Dick asked Harry.

"Yeah, I've got Hoobler and Blithe out there now,"

Lew asked, as he walked up, "Why have we stopped?"

"This is about officers crapping out on their training Nix," Dick looked at his watch.

"Or they have no natural sense of direction," I suggested jokingly.

The three of them chuckled lightly.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road,"

* * *

**_Carentan, France _**

**_D-Day Plus 6_**

After about one to two hours of rest, we reached outskirts of Carentan. Lewis had told me that the city is being held by German paratroopers, Fallschirmjaeger_. _  
It was going to be airborne versus airborne.

Dick and Harry were currently looking at the town and discussing the plan. They both looked at their watches, then Dick started to come back, telling First platoon to get moving. As soon as they have started, he's next to me calling out, "Second and Third, move!"

With those words, we're all on our feet and running towards Carentan. A large building with Café de Normandie written in large letter gets closer to me. It's eerily quiet. Where are the Krauts?

"Fire!" A German accented voice boomed as if on cue.

Shit.

A barrage of bullets came hurtling towards us.

"Cover, find some cover!" The cry echoed around the company, and men headed for the ditches, or behind buildings.

Some men had already fallen. I stopped to check the man near to me and once I realized he was gone, I frantically searched for a place for cover as the bullets can only miss me so many times and judging by the number of shells in the ground and the amount of dust spewing up they will hit me soon. I dived into a ditch about a minute of laying in the ditch, I pulled myself up and ran to the top of the road. I waited for a small break in the firing to make my way into town. I took a side gate that lead to a small road, and when I entered the town, all hell was breaking loose.

"MEDIC!"

I heard someone else call from behind a nearby building. I began to run to get to the wounded soldier who I could hear crying out in pain.

"MEDIC!" I heard the call again.

My heart beating in my ears as I ran towards the building, dodging some more bullets on my way over.

I ran past George who was with Hoobler, throwing grenades into buildings to clear them. I smiled to myself as I ran. George was alive. For now at least.

_"What about Lu? Oh my God, she could be dead! Focus Alessandra, focus," I thought._

Some more bullets nearly hit me as I ducked behind the building where I had heard the call coming from.

"Shit," I muttered, as I skidded to a stop sliding down onto my knees beside Bull who had been the one calling for a medic.

The soldier propped up against the wall beside him was missing half of his leg and blood was spurting everywhere. He had clearly lost his foot and half of his shin. I looked to my left and saw his missing left foot on the ground.

"Hang on soldier!" I said, digging around in my satchel for some thick bandages. "Everything is going to be okay!" I added, pouring some sulfa on his leg and applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. I quickly grabbed a tourniquet from my pocket, and twisted it tightly right under his knee, which finally managed to control the bleeding.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE STREET! THEY'VE GOT US ZEROED!" Lip yelled, running by us. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

I ducked as a huge explosion shook the ground under us, sending debris flying everywhere.

"Shit it's Lipton! He's hit!" Bull yelled down to me, pointing over to where I could see Lipton had been thrown against a wall.

My face shot back up to where Lip had been, a fuming crater now in his place.

"I'll check him next!" I yelled in response. "We have to get him out of here Bull!" I yelled. "Hurry Bull!" I added. "He's lost a lot of blood!"

Bull nodded, picking the soldier up and slinging him over his shoulders fireman style before running off. "Be safe Lessa!" he called over his shoulder.

I pressed myself up against the building, covering my head with my arms as the building across from me was hit with a mortar shell.

"LESSA!"

I ran as fast as I could over to the two, crouching on the other side of Lipton. Lipton was laying by a wall, moving and trying to sit up. He had a cut on his face and a large gash on his arm.

I pulled a roll of gauze from my satchel. I gently lifted Lip's arm and wound the gauze around it tight, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Lip, you're gonna be okay," I said trying to reassure him, my eyes searching his.

"You look good buddy," Tab added, grabbing Lip's gun on the ground.

He wasn't looking at us, but gazing down at himself, breathless and dazed. I looked to where he was staring, and saw a large stain of blood at the crotch of his pants. I looked over to Tab, who had his eyes on the red mass.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered.

My hands instantly went to the stain and ripped the warm, wet fabric aof Lip's pants near his crotch area. I quickly looked inside and looked right back up to Lip, who was now staring at me,

"Everything is right where it should be," I stated. "Right Tab?" I asked, just to give Lip more assurance.

"You're perfect Sarge," Floyd informed Lipton.

Lipton nodded tiredly.

"Come on, Tab, we need to get him up," I said.

"I'll make sure he'll get to safety. You go on," he told me.

I stared at him for a moment before standing back up and running off towards only God knew where. As I ran around I could hear explosions coming from almost anywhere in the town. I turned into an empty alleyway where I found myself facing a German soldier with his gun pointed directly at me. Time seemed to stop I didn't move and the German soldier didn't pull the trigger. I assumed he didn't shoot me because I was a medic, but after a few seconds I saw him switch the safety of his gun off. I reached down with my right arm to grab my pistol and I heard the crack of a gun, and a searing pain stung my right arm I felt hot blood pour down my arm from the graze and I pressed one hand against the side of my arm to stop the flow of blood.

This was gonna hurt like a bitch when my adrenaline is gone.

I heard another gun shot rang out and I closed my eyes as my body stiffened waiting for the bullet to hit me, but instead I heard the thud of a body. I opened my eyes and there stood Emile Dubois with her pistol aimed at the position where the German soldier once stood. Emile's expression was blank, which was strange to me because Lu was upset and felt guilty when she had her first kill, like every person should be. But Emile stood there as if this wasn't her first kill and wouldn't be her last.

"You're welcome, Lt. Giordano," Emile said calmly, before running off.

_"What the hell?" _I thought.

I backed out the alley and ran avoiding the bullets that were shot at me until I found Gene and informed me that the wounded were getting evacuated to a bar of some sort, and I needed to get their now.

As I made my way to the aid station I heard, "MEDIC!"

I took off in the direction of where I heard the call and fortunately all of the buildings that I had to pass by had already been cleared out and nobody was firing at me this time.

"MEDIC" I heard Liebgott called again, this time louder. "GOD DAMMIT WE NEED A MEDIC!"

As I rounded the corner and a building comes into view. That's when time seems to stand still. On the ground were two men and a medic. It was Liebgott and the man next to Liebgott no longer looked like a man. As I ran closer I realized who it was.

Tipper.

Tipper was badly wounded with Joe cradling him in his arms.

Holy Mary, mother of God.

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself.

I ran up to them, checking Tipper over as Joe sat him down behind a building. He had several potentially fatal wounds.

Blood oozed out of the left side of his face, his eye welded shut. Burnt flesh and gushing blood. Both legs badly mangled a grizzly sight of muscle and bone. Smoking holes in his boots. How the hell is he still alive? He is barely alive though.

"We have to get him to the aid station and fast! I ordered, looking Liebgott and to the medic only to face Lu.

_"Lu!" _I thought.

Tipper looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Tip I need you to stay awake!" I yelled.

Lu grabbed his face in her hands. "Look at me Tipper! Please..." She whispered, a tear rolling down her face.

"We have to carry him, gently," I stated.

Lu and Liebgott supported his shoulders as I attempted to hold his legs steady as we headed towards the aid station that's been set up in the bar. I don't want to cause any more damage to his broken body so my movements are cautious.

* * *

"Set him down on that table!" I ordered.

Liebgott and Lu gently laid Tipper down on one of the tables in the back room.

Lu hands were shaking as she pulled bandages and morphine out her satchel.

"Liebgott elevate his leg!"

I turned to Liebgott, who looked like a wreck, "What happened?"

He tried to speak, but there were no words coming out of his mouth. After a couple seconds, I raised my hand up, letting Liebgott know to stop talking.

"Never mind," I said.

"Liebgott get back out there and help everyone else. Lu, give Tipper morphine now," I said, and Liebgott ran out but not before looking at Tipper again.

"Lu, I need steady hands. Think you can manage that?" I asked softly, as I realized her hands were still shaking.

"Yeah," she answered, and took deep breath.

After Lu administered the morphine she softly started clean the blood away from his face.

"How are you doing Tip?" Lu asked.

"I'm, I'm—" Tipper started to speak, but he couldn't.

He was shaking by this point.

"It's alright Tipper. Everything will be okay. I promise," she pushed his hair back in a soothing manner.

I needed Tipper to be as calm as possible and what Lu was doing was working.

"Tip, I need to pull this shrapnel out if you want to keep your leg," I explained.

Tipper nodded and my fingers slid over the slick shard of shrapnel, "One… Two… Three!" I said, pulling the shrapnel out.

There was a spurt of blood that spattered across my cheeks and then a wet trickle.

"Lu, I need sulfa!"

Lu quickly pulled it out her satchel and poured some sulfa over his leg winced and gasped at the pain and we quickly got to work trying to stop the bleeding. After battling we finally managed to get the bleeding under control about ten minutes.

I knew that Tipper had to be evacuated, his injuries were too grave for him to keep moving forward. After we was finished with him, Lu kissed his forehead and I raised an eyebrow wondering if anything was going on between them.

"You don't mind staying with do you or should I call Spina?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind," Lu answered.

I walked out the backroom and was greeted with groaning of many men with pieces torn out of them, but they seemed mostly taken care of, just waiting for evacuation. Gene found me immediately as I as stepped out.

"Everything alright back there? I heard what happened to Tipper," Eugene said.

"Yeah, he'll alright," I answered, looking down at my hands which were still covered in Tipper's blood.

Gene looked at me and spied the red stain on my jacket, "You're hurt," Gene pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot about that. It's just a graze," I replied.

"Let's get it cleaned up," Gene said, before leading me to bed that was occupied by Blithe.

"I need this bed to look at Lieutenant Giordano, I'm gonna get you set up on the ground in a corner, Blithe. We'll see about getting you off the line," Gene said, and easily maneuvered Blithe to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered, as I sat down.

"Hysterical blindness. Sometimes, when the eyes see too much, the brain shuts 'em off to deal with it," Gene explained. "Now, let me get a look at that arm,"

He turned my bicep so he could see it more clearly.

Already a fair bit soaked my coat, not that I'd noticed. Gene took out a pair of scissors that he kept in his breast pocket to slit the fabric so he could get a better look.

"Just a little thing like you said. Let's get some stitches in it,"Gene stated.

I looked around the bar as he added six precise sutures, trying to ignore the tugging pull on my skin.

"Okay," he said when he was done.

He poured sulfa powder onto it, which burned and felt like salt nuggets and then added a pressure bandage. I winced when he cinched it tight, but the added pressure reduced the throbbing.

"Will Blithe be okay?" I asked, my eyes straying to the blonde.

Gene looked up at me, and found my eyes, "He'll be fine, Lessa. He just needs to sit a spell and get off the line,"

Dick came limping in as Gene tied the knot to keep the bandage in place. As I hopped of the bed while Gene jogged to help Dick on a bed.

I went to a sink to clean my hands and my face before walking over to Dick and Gene.

"And here you had me thinking you were invincible," I joked, and Dick turned his head, his usual half-smirk in place.

"Hey Lessa,"

"Hey yourself. What happened?" I glanced down at his shin, where Gene was hard at work.

"I was hit by the ricochet of a bullet," Dick replied.

"What about you?" Dick asked, looking at my arm.

"Bullet grazed me," I answered.

"There she is," Gene said, pulling the piece of bullet out. "You're lucky it was a ricochet. You just caught a piece of it,"

_"Stupid,"_ Both Gene and I glanced at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dick shook his head.

"Now, you gunna be able to stay off of it?"

"Doesn't look like it,"

"Well, you gotta try, huh?"

As Buck approached to speak with Dick.

"What do we got planned chief?" Buck asked.

"Well, we expect a counter attack, Carentan's just as important to them as it is to us,"

"Any idea when?"

"We're not waiting around to find out..."

"Hey, Lessa, why don't you take a break? Spina and I have things handled around here," Gene said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? The injuries were horrendous today," I stated.

"We'll be fine. I'll yell for you if we run into any problems," Gene replied.

"Okay. See you in a bit," I smiled and headed out the door.

I walked around the men that were resting in clumps throughout the deserted streets of town. I was just thinking, not even noticing where I'm walking till someone called my name.

"Lessa!" I jumped, and looked around. "Down here,"

Looking down, I saw Don, More, Skip, Penkala, and Blithe laying about on the steps, "Hiya boys," I greeted and they greeted me back.

"Berlin by Christmas, that's how I see it," More said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Yeah your full of it," Don said, scooting over making more room for myself.

"Yuck, this kraut cheese...well...it stinks!" Skip made a sour face after pointing towards a tube of limburger cheese.

"Bread's stale too," Penkala handed Skip a piece of German black bread.

"Gimme that,"

More took another long drag on his cigarette before continuing, "Yes sir, the way we came in here and took over...don't seem Jerry's got too much fight left in him,"

"Hey, More, just don't get hit in the face when Jerry throws in the sponge," I stated, "I'd rather not see you around the aid-station. Roe, Spina, Lu, and I have enough to do with as is,"

"Mark my words, Berlin by Christmas," More shook out another cigarette and lit it with a Zippo.

A shadow loomed over me and I looked up, shielding my eyes from the bright sun.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. We'll be moving out soon," It was Ron tommy gun in hand, looking down at us unsmiling, only it felt more like he was looking specifically at me and then at my bandaged arm. We all froze in our place as Don sized him up.

More inquired, "Out of town lieutenant? Already?"

"That's right,"

With that, he walked off, only to be stopped by More's next words.

"Don't they know we're just getting settled here? Ron spun around, and I'm surprised to see a cross between a scowl and disgust on his face before looking at me.

"Lieutenant Giordano, may I borrow you for a second?"

I nodded and stood up moving through the guys to get to Ron.

* * *

"What was it you wanted, Lieutenant Speirs?" I asked when we finally came to a stop beside a cafe.

"What happened to you're arm?"

I looked down at injured arm, "Look, if that's all you wanted to talk about my arm is fine," I answered, as I looked up.

When my eyes locked on those of Ron's my breath caught in my throat. His gaze was smoldering with some suppressed intensity and I had to look away to continue thinking coherently.

"In fact, I have Emile to thank for saving me," I added, still not meeting his gaze.

Ron gripped my chin and turned my head up to face him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

My heart rate increased tenfold as I answered his question, "When the German soldier shot me in the arm he was about take another shot and kill me, but Emile shot him and saved my life," I explained, as gently took Ron's hand off my chin.

"Lessa!"

Both Ron and I turned our heads as Lewis came jogging up.

"Yes, Lewis?" I asked, hoping he didn't see what just happened.

"We're moving out," Lewis answered.

"Well then, I guess I should start helping the medics get everything together," I said, as Ron walked away almost as if he was annoyed.

"What's his problem?" Lewis asked, before taking sip from his flask.

"I don't know,"I answered.

Even as I walked away, I knew the conversation between myself and Ron wasn't just about my wound and I knew it was far from over. Even now as I walked away from Lewis, I knew he saw what transpired between Ron and I, and while that conversation hadn't start.

I knew that it would very well soon begin.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	13. The Night of the Bayonet

AN: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

_I am tired and sick of war. Its glory is all moonshine. It is only those who have neither fired a shot nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded who cry aloud for blood, for vengeance, for desolation. War is hell. - William Tecumseh Sherman_

* * *

We were walking across a field east of Carentan; it was the only direction that wasn't completely flooded, and thus, the only way either we, or the enemy, could access the town. Carentan has been cleared from the Germans, we were expecting a counter attack, since the city is as much important to the Germans as it was to us.

"Hey Lu," I called.

"Yes," she answered, looking at me.

"Have you ever noticed anything about Emile that's strange?" I asked curiously, still remembering what I saw in the alley.

"Umm...no? Besides the fact that she's never smoked or drank if you classified that as strange. Why, what's wrong?" Lu asked curiously

"During the battle a Kraut shot me in the arm and was ready to kill me, but Emile shot him clean through the head," I explained.

"I really can't talk I killed someone the first day when we jumped," Lu replied guiltily.

"Yeah, you did, but you were upset and Emile wasn't. Which is strange because you should react if you killed someone for the first time. But she had no remorse on her face, it was like she's killed before," I said seriously.

"We have to be talking about two different Emile's, because the one I know couldn't hurt a fly," Lu said astonished.

"Or Emile is hiding something," I stated, and we fell into silence.

"Luz, how far we going?" Frank asked, looking around worriedly.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Frank, I don't know," George said tiredly as the first raindrops began to fall. "Until they tell us to stop,"

"High ground, there's high ground up ahead," Hoobler said, shooting George and Frank a look.

Frank scoffed, clearly not pleased with the answer, "Okay, genius. Answer me this, then. How come Easy Company is the only company who's either at the front of an advance, or, like now, exposed at the far edge of the line?"

"To keep you on your toes," Hoobler answered.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that we're never in the middle, and we're the fifth of nine companies of this regiment, Able through Item. Think of it,"

"It's because we're the best, Perconte," I answered honestly.

"See there? You see—" Hoobler started again, but MG fire cut him off.

I hit the ground, noting that everyone did the same as well.

"Contact right! Get in the hedgerows! Bring it around! Right there! Stay low! Luz, get down here with the radio! Sergeant More, Sergeant Martin! On me!" Harry ordered.

I belly crawled towards the hedgerow in front of me, getting out of the line of fire. I saw a man get pierced through the shoulder as he was running, and he hit the ground. I grabbed his shirt and yanked his dead weight behind me into the hedgerow and sat him up before I ripped his jacket off the right side of his body.

The German machine guns were showering us and I used my body to shield the wounded soldier from debris that was flying around.

_"Never a dull moment on the job,"_ I thought.

* * *

After a long fire fight, firing from both sides downgraded to sporadic popping off of weapons. We received orders to dig in, we were staying here for the night. I ended up in a foxhole with Lu. When it came dark the firing stopped and the men tried to get some sleep, though it was hard, it was cold, it was thundering and the Germans were singing on their side of the field.

"What the heck to they have to sing about?" I whispered to Lu as we sat in our foxhole just big enough to fit the two of us, wrapped in my blanket.

We were listening to the Germans singing across the field. Whatever they were singing seemed upbeat and happy, it sounded like a drinking song.

"Who knows, but I really wish they'd shut the hell up. They've been singing the same song for hours," Lu complained, laying her head on my shoulder.

I let out a small laugh and stretched my legs out in front of me.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Lu asked.

"No which worries me, I'm starting to think he's K.I.A or M.I.A." I replied, shuddering at the thought.

"When we were in England I met one of Edward's friends, Charles, the pilot I danced with. We write letters to each other, so I'll ask him about Edward's whereabouts," Lu said.

"Thanks Lu, have you heard anything from Gaspare and the rest of our family?" I inquired.

"Gaspare told me in his last letter that he misses me and the family a lot. And Papa told me it's different not having me at the house, he's used to hearing my voice everyday and now...he has to worry about me coming home in a wooden box," Lu answered sadly.

"Hey, don't think like that! I'm going to make sure we both make it home _alive_," I stated seriously.

There was a moment of silence before I broke it, "Raphael told me in his last letter that Mama told him Matthew Cambridge was listed under the soldiers that were killed in action in the newspaper," I stated sadly.

"Poor Dominick, that was one of his best friends. Any word on Liam?" Lu sighed.

"Nope, no one has a clue about Liam's whereabouts," I replied.

Lu asked another question, "What about your Scottish friend, Roddy, have you heard from him?"

"He's working in a field hospital in France-" I was cut off by some moaning in the distance.

"MEDIC!" the voice called out before moaning in pain again.

"Lu, stay here get some rest, I got this one," I said, as I slung my satchel around myself.

"But-"

"No, Lu you need rest more than me, let me take it," I whispered, before climbing up out of the hole and running towards the noise.

Tab was pressed up against a tree, blood rushing out of his chest. Gene was already there checking over the wounds and Liebgott was yelling at Smith who was in a nearby foxhole.

"Hey Talbert, calm down, your fine, Lessa is here," Liebgott pointed my direction.

"What happened?" I asked Liebgott, as I crouched down next to Gene and started to check Tab's vital signs.

"Just breathe Tab, it's okay," I said, lifting his chin with my hands to look at his eyes.

"Fuckin Smith here stabbed him," Joe growled, glaring at Smith.

"What? How?" I asked confused.

"I...I thought he was a kraut..." Smith stuttered, his whole body was shaking. "He was dressed like a kraut…" he cried.

"Okay Tab just breathe for me okay?" I said.

"All his organs are fine, it's pretty clean," Gene told me as he poured some sulfa over the wounds. "Just missed his lungs and heart though,"

Tab cried out in pain as the sulfa entered the wound.

I pulled a syrette from my satchel and stuck Tab in the shoulder with it and clipped it to his pocket.

I watched as Tab's face relaxed as the morphine did its magic.

"Okay, let's get him up and to a jeep," I said, as Gene finished bandaging Tab's stab wound.

Gene and I hoisted Tab up, "I'll take him," Liebgott volunteered, and I gently backed out from under his shoulder.

"Who's going to escort you back to your foxhole?" Liebgott asked.

"I'll be fine," I replied.

"I'll follow her back," I jumped.

Out of the darkness came Ron. Had he been standing there the whole time?

Tab bit his lip, before nodding. The boys said their sir's and began walking away, but not without them looking back. Why were they so afraid of Ron?

Suddenly, the leaves started moving a bit in front of us. Ron pulled me behind him, but he did it gently and didn't hold me to hard. Ron pulled out his cricket and clacked. There was a brief moment of silence as waited for the response.

"Flash," Speirs spoke.

It sounded more like an order than a question.

"Thunder! Thunder!" a voice said frantically.

It was Blithe.

"Lieutenant Speirs, sir. Lieutenant Giordano," Blithe greeted.

"Where you going, Private?" Ron asked.

"Check out the noise, sir," Blithe stammered.

"We just came from there. Everything's under control," Ron stated.

"Sir,"

"Got some nervous Privates in your company," Ron said.

"We do, sir. Yeah, we do. I can vouch for that," Blithe agreed.

If he was trying to sound not scared, it wasn't working very well.

"They just don't see how simple it is," Ron replied.

At this time we had reached Blithe's foxhole and he jumped down next to Johnny Martin.

"Just do what you have to do," Ron answered simply.

"Like you did on D-Day, sir?," Blithe asked.

_"What the hell did he do on D-Day?" _I thought.

Ron became quiet and we were about to walk away, but Blithe stopped him.

"Lieutenant," Ron turned around again, this time me behind him because I had been walking in front of him when we were about to leave.

"Sir, when I landed on D-Day, I found myself in a ditch all by myself. I fell asleep. I think it was the air-sickness pills they gave us. When I woke up, I didn't really try to find my unit, to fight. I just- I just kind of stayed put," Blithe explained, with an anxious look on his face.

I felt sorry for him.

"What's your name, trooper?" Ron asked.

"Blithe, sir. Albert Blithe," Blithe replied.

"You know why you hid in that ditch, Blithe?" Ron questioned.

"I was scared," Blithe answered.

I think I saw tears in his blue eyes.

"We're all scared," Ron said kneeling down. "You hid in that ditch because you think there's still hope. But Blithe...the only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you'll be able to accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier's supposed to function. Without mercy. Without compassion. Without remorse. All wars depends upon it," Ron finished standing up, and we walked on leaving Blithe staring after us dazedly.

"Thanks for the morale boost, Lieutenant Speirs," I said sarcastically, looking at Ron.

Ron lightly chuckled and after a bit of walking we found the foxhole I shared with Lu. I jumped down into it and turned to Ron.

"Thank you for leading me back, although it wasn't necessary. But thank you Ron," I smiled graciously.

Ron gave me a small smile and walked away.

I turned to Lu and I was met with an amused look.

"What?" I asked.

"It never ceases to amaze me that you can make Speirs smile," Lu smirked.

"His heart isn't made of stone, Lu," I replied.

"Yeah, well tell that to the German soldiers he killed on D-Day after offering them cigarettes," Lu stated.

"What happened on D-Day with Speirs and these krauts I keep hearing about?" I asked.

"You haven't heard the story yet? Well, it all started when Speirs passed out cigarettes," Lu started.

* * *

**_D-Day Plus Seven_**

**_Outskirts of Carentan_**

"Hey, guys, got any smokes? You want some of this candy shit? No?"

"Nah, I'm alright,"

I sighed as I smoked my morning cigarette. It was still early but everyone was up, preparing for the assault that we all knew laid ahead.

"The outpost got ammo. Here you go, guys," Hoobler said, as dropped the ammo off.

I leaned forward over Hoobler's shoulder to examine the map Harry held in his hands.

Harry shook his head, "We don't know what they've got. We may be attacking a weaker force. Possibly more paratroopers,"

"And you know how they can be," Hoobler joked dryly.

"Fire and maneuver. That's the name of the game, fire and maneuver. Dog and Fox Companies will be on our left flank, moving with us," Harry paused, closing up his map. "Any questions?" He looked at us, everyone shook their heads in turn. "Let's make 'em holler,"

Frank looked at his collection of wrist watches, "It's 9:30 in the evening back in Chicago. Must be nice,"

Just as Frank said that a shell came hurtling over our heads.

"Everyone down!"

"Mortar!" I flew onto the ground, covering my head as dirt showered down upon me.

"Incoming! Everybody in the hole!"

"Down, down, down!"

"Get that OP in!" Harry shouted, next to me before covering his head again as another mortar hit nearby.

With the initial surprise of the attack wearing off, everyone started falling into position.

There was a cry for 'medic' nearby and I climbed out of the foxhole, staying low as I dashed over to the call.

I came upon the scene of Buck firing his gun while another man was helping out the wounded man in the foxhole placing pressure on the bloodied wound. I threw myself on my knees as my hands I lifted up the young boy's shirt to find the source of the blood.

"Keep lookin' at me, Hughes," I ordered, spotting the boy's dog tags.

"Tell me what happened," I ordered in a fast tone, not looking to the man as I focused my attention on the soldier who had been writhing in pain, his face speckled with blood from being hit.

"He came to close too a mortar round!" the private said frantically.

"I need you to let go," I demanded, unceremoniously pushing his hand away as my eyes surveyed the situation.

When he pulled his hand away,he took the bandage with him so I could get a better view of the wound. As soon as the bandage was released, the blood oozed out at a rapid pace. The shrapnel that had torn into his skin like a hot knife in butter could barely be seen due to the amount of crimson that poured out of the wound, but I knew I had to remove it.

"We need to get this out," I explained.

Looking to the young soldier's face I raised my eyebrows, and told him gently to hold on, that what I was about to do was going to make him hurt worse.

"Pressure, I need you to put a lot of pressure here!" my tone was becoming harsher as the seconds passed, time being of the essence when it came to any wound that bled as much as this man's.

I pulled my tweezers out, smearing the man's hand with the warm liquid of life, letting out a sigh preparing myself, this part always made me feel sick, inflicting more pain on a person, but this was life or death.

In one quick move, I pushed the bloodied cloth aside, suddenly blind to where the shrapnel had gone in the mess.

"I can't see it," I said, as I slit my eyes in an attempt to find the metal piece. "I can't see it!" my words got louder, as I brushed my palm over the wound, smearing the blood away, but it only made things worse.

How was this even going to end?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and steadied my hand and I looked to the wound and tried to gauge where it was I saw that piece of shrapnel. Trying to not prod the man too much, but I found my attempts to be unsuccessful.

"I'm going to have to dig into the wound to get this piece of shrapnel out," I instructed.

I wasn't the type of person to always state what I was going to about to do, but given the circumstances I needed this private's to help in whatever way he could.

"These tweezers are doing nothing," I said lowly, this time more calm and reserved, as if accepting the dim realization this was going to have to happen with my hands and not beneficial instruments.

In frustration, maybe even anger, I tossed the tweezers aside and held my breath as I wiped away the blood once before going into the wound with my thumb and index finger. Hughes, whose consciousness was slipping, let out a yell that nearly deafened me, the warm blood coating my hands like a bucket of red paint.

"Shh, shh," I had tried to say in a vain attempt to ease the pain and calm Hughes.

"Just...a little..." I didn't want to go digging around this man's insides, but what other options did I have?

When all felt lost, I felt the piece of metal against my fingers and I gripped it with all the force I could muster and slowly removed it, praying I didn't rip up his insides more than they already were.

The amount of blood that kept slithering out around my fingers, I was beginning to wonder if this were a lost cause, but I couldn't give up, I refused to let Hughes die without some sort of fight. My eyes darted from my bloodied hands, to the private's hands, and then to Hughes' own eyes, a mental prayer going as I kept hoping they wouldn't dim. He was looking pale, and wasn't making as much noise, and that was always a bad sign.

"Keep your eyes on me," I ordered eagerly, noticing Hughes get paler and paler with every second.

His eyes started to flutter shut and my voice got louder, "Stay with me Hughes! Look at me!"

His eyes were wide open and he had stopped breathing.

He was...dead.

He was another casualty of war, a young nineteen year old kid from the states who probably signed up just to make his father proud. Now look at him, helplessly pleading to the sky, asking for one more day and begging for his mother. The thought made me sick and I had to turn away from Hughes' lifeless body.

I used the water from my canteen to clean my hands before running off to another foxhole. My eyes caught movement from the opposing side, it was the smooth movement of a Panzer tank. No sooner did I see them that they started unleashing their wrath. The left flank, or what remains of it, were being overrun by the German tanks. I turned back to focusing on the opposing line and saw Harry running out of the bushes to the open with McGrath, bringing a were trying to shoot a Panzer tank that was currently heading towards our line.

"In the history of bad ideas," I muttered.

This is crazy.

One shot from the tank passes through their heads, blasting the trees. Tree shrapnel hit our helmets and I covered my head, glancing up only to see Harry and McGrath maintain their position in the open, and finally, shot the tank right in the unprotected part.

Just after that I saw one of the most beautiful sites ever, a parade of US Sherman tanks rolled onto the battle field blasting at the Panzers. I heard a roar of laughter and shouting roll through our line of men. No sooner did the Sherman's roll up then we watched the German force pull back and run off. We'd been saved.

Frank yelled, "That's right, you sorry asses! Run!"

Once the firing stopped, the infantry from 2nd armored began checking in on our line.

* * *

**D-Day Plus 25**

**Field Hospital, Carentan**

"You're going to be fine," I sighed.

But it wasn't the sigh I normally used, when I knew that what I'd just said was a lie and in about ten minutes the man would convulse and pass away. It was a sigh of relief that I accompanied with a smile. I wasn't there when Blithe was shot. I had been stationed to the field hospital in the camp town by the beaches, while Gene and Lu were out with the rest of Easy, Spina had volunteered to stay behind with me and take care of things that needed to be done.

When I arrived at the beach it was swarming with wounded men, most still on stretchers but a few walking around, waiting for passage back to England. Nearly everyone in sight had a bandage of some kind. The stench of blood, infection, and rotten flesh was ripe under the baking sun.

"Thanks, Doc. You're a life-saver, literally," The man, Anthony Lewis, smiled up at me also and visibly relaxed now that the nasty piece of shrapnel was out of his leg.

It had just missed his main artery and I wondered if it was the work of God or merely luck.

"Someone up there is really watching over you," I smiled.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and arms circled around the middle of my waist and hoisted me up with a laugh before setting me back on the ground again.

"The only man I know who would brazenly do that is Lewis Nixon," I stated.

"Hello, beautiful," He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi," despite my clipped greeting, a grin spread across my face and I blushed furiously.

Thank God for my olive skin tone so that the blush across my face wouldn't be noticeable.

"How are you this lovely day?" Lewis asked, leaning on the edge of the wounded man's cot.

"I'm fine...I'd be better if you'd stop hurting my patient," I answered.

The added weight on the cot had made Anthony's leg shift and he was grimacing in pain.

"Him? He'll be fine! Won't ya, buddy?" Lewis squeezed the man's leg, at which the man groaned long and loud and I slapped Lewis' arm.

"Not funny,"

"It was a little funny,"

I ignored him and gathered the bloodied rags scattered around the man's leg. I bustled off to attend to another soldier who had a bullet lodged in his left arm and was only half-conscious and Lewis followed.

"Are you injured?" I asked.

"Oh, only hurting from a broken heart," Lewis clutched at his chest where his heart was. "Because you are the prettiest thing I've seen since I jumped in Normandy," Lewis smirked.

I blinked and stared at Lewis like he had two heads, "Lewis, now is not the time to be flirting with me," I stated, reaching for my metal tongs still blushing.

"Why not?" Lewis asked knowingly.

"This gonna hurt a lot, Doc?" The wounded man asked, swaying a little where he sat.

"Not with this..." I caught site of the man's dirty dog tags as I administered the morphine. "...Robert,"

"How'd you-" Robert, however, was cut off by the sight of me digging the tongs into his wound, stretching the skin apart, and extracting the bullet.

Robert gave a low groan, but otherwise only uttered, "That's disgusting. Thank God for morphine..."

I smiled at the man and began dressing the wound.

I addressed Lewis again, "Because I have a lot of work to do,"

"I can see that," Lewis seemed in awe of what I'd just done, staring open mouthed at the man's gaping arm before he seemed to snap out of it.

"We're moving off the line and back to England," Lewis stated.

"That's wonderful," I replied half heartedly.

"You should be happy, you get to see your pilot, Edward," Lewis said, with a hint of bitterness.

"I'm surprised you haven't been told by Lu. Edward has been declared MIA presumed dead," I said, making my heart sink just like it did when Lu first told me the news.

"Sorry to that Lessa," Lewis said. "But you still have me," Lewis smirked.

"You're unbelievable," I stated with a small smile.

I glanced up at Lewis and then at Robert, "What do you think I should do?"

The man grinned a bloody smile and laughed, "I say give him a chance. He looks desperate,"

Lewis kicked the man's boot with his own, "Yeah? And you look like you got in a fight with a Kraut and he won. What happened, they not have enough mouth guards for the front lines?"

"Enough you two," I nearly snapped, bandaging Robert's arm. "You still have someone back at home, Lewis, but I'll think on it does that satisfy you Lewis?" I joked.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Lewis grinned and swooped down again to kiss me on the cheek before leaving.

"Bagged yourself a winner there, Doc" Robert chuckled.

"Oh, he's a real charmer,"

* * *

After eighteen more days on the line, Easy was finally pulled back to England. Everyone who was uninjured were laughing and smoking. I hadn't seen the men this happy since before the jump into Normandy. It was a warm late summer evening in Aldbourne. It was already September and I couldn't quite believe how long we had been away from war. The sun was still out and bright, shining down on the large barn where Easy Company was gathered. It was packed with row upon row of long tables and fold away chairs, acting as our mess hall.

Lu walked in the barn with her hair pinned up in a half up half down hairstyle wearing a blue day dress. All the men whistled and catcalled, but she kept walking trying to find the guys. I sat at the table with George, Skip, Gordon, Martin and Bill. Behind us were Talbert, Liebgott, and Penkala.

Lu sat down next to George and he smiled, "Jesus, Lucky, you look beautiful!"

"I guess I do clean up well," Lu joked.

"Smokey! Do the thing! The _Night of the Bayonet_!" Someone cried.

"Listen," was all he said.

Smokey got to his feet and the men started to call for everyone to shut up.

"Hey, Hoobler! Be quiet for the man," Muck ordered, and everyone turned to Smokey.

"_The Night of the Bayonet,_" He paused, letting the title sink in. "The night was filled with dark and cold, when Sergeant Talbert, the story's told..."

"I don't like this," Talbert muttered.

"Pulled on his poncho and headed out, to check the lines, dressed like a Kraut..."

"Why is everyone in such a hurry to get back, huh?" Don asked, as he and More came into the room, greeting Talbert.

"We don't need you anymore, Tab," More teased.

"Upon a trooper our hero came, fast asleep, he called his name,"

"Oh God..." Smith bemoaned.

"Smith, oh Smith! Get up! It's time to take your turn out on the line but Smith, so very weary, cracked an eye, all red and bleary, grabbed his rifle, he did not tarry, hearing Floyd, but seeing Jerry,"

"Oh my God!"

I laughed as the rest of the men laughed at Smith's face as he put his head down on the table.

"Way to go, Smithy!"

"It's me," cried Tab, "Don't do it!" and yet Smith charged tout suite, with bayonet, he lunged, he thrust, high and low,"

"Oh come on!" Smith cried helplessly.

"And skewered the boy from Kokomo,"

A a replacement, got to his feet. Everyone at the table, turned to watch as Bill stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"You Heffron?"

"Yeah," Heffron admitted.

"Where you from?"

I rolled my eyes at Bill, always quite the intimidator.

"Who's asking?" Heffron asked defensively.

"You from Philadelphia?" Bill pressed.

"South Philly, yeah,"

"I could tell. 17th Street,"

"Yeah? Front Street!" Heffron smiled, shaking Bill's hand.

"Come here, sit down," I watched as Heffron walked around to sit next to Lu. "Hey, you know a guy named Johnny Waylon?"

"Yeah, I know Johnny,"

Smokey was talking again so I turned my attention back towards him.

"Since you weren't wounded by the enemy and thus didn't qualify for a Purple Heart, we've taken matters into our own hands. Tab, this is for you," Smokey held up the Purple Heart and everyone cheered.

"A souvenir!"

"That's right!"

"Congratulations!" I cheered, and Tab sent me a quick smile.

"I could've shot the kid a dozen times,"

"Yeah right," Liebgott snorted.

"I just didn't think we could spare a man,"

With Smokey sitting down again, the area in front of the cooks was empty. But not for long, Lipton was soon standing exactly where Smokey had been.

"Couple of announcements to make, men," Lu cleared her throat and Lipton sent her and I a quick, apologetic smile. "And women." Everyone sat up a little straighter, focusing on Lipton. "First...listen up. First, the training exercise scheduled for 2200 has been cancelled,"

"Oh yeah!" the men cheered, and Skip praised the ceiling with open arms.

The light had left Lip's eyes, and I watched him warily and Lip put up his hands to silence us once again.

"Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France..." That sobered the men up quickly. "So pack up all your gear. We will not be returning to England, boys and girls. Anyone who has not made out a will, go to the supply office. Trucks depart from Membury at 0700. As you were,"

The room fell silent and I looked around at all of the men who looked shocked and annoyed by the news. Well that's one way to kill a party.

Here we go again.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think!


	14. Short-Lived Leave

AN: Sorry for the long wait!

_Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life- Leo Buscaglia  
_

* * *

**September 13****,**** 1944**

**Aldbourne, England**

Easy had jumped into Normandy with 139 officers and men, but Easy was pulled out of the line with only 74 officers and men present for duty. Lieutenant Meehan was officially declared killed in action, his plane was shot during the D-Day and there were no survivors from his plane. Dick was appointed as Easy's CO, and has been promoted to Captain.

For the relief for me and everyone, the mission we were be heading on in France had been cancelled after General Patton overran where we were going to be dropped. We had been sent to Aldbourne in England instead, to get a breather.

"None of the higher brass are in England, Les, so where the dress," Lu's words echoed in my head, before I finally gave in.

"Lu," I called, opening the door from the guest bedroom of the Jameson household; when I appeared on the Jameson's doorstep they were overjoyed to see me alive and well.

The Jameson's had left the house to go to a family dinner, leaving me the only one in the house until Lu came. I walked down the hallway only in a silk dress slip still looking for Lu.

"Where the hell is she?" I muttered, as I walked down the stairs.

As I reached the last step and rounded the corner where the kitchen would be only to walk into something hard. I was about to fall, but two arms wrapped themselves around me, catching me from my fall and holding me in their grasp. Slightly stunned, I looked up to see Ron. I was blushing furiously and Ron's eyes swept over my body.

"Hello Ron, fancy seeing you here," I breathed, still meeting his penetrating gaze.

"Hello Lessa," Ron replied hoarsely, as he still eyed me up and down.

_"Of all the times to wear a slip," _ I thought.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Lu asked, from the kitchen, a smirk appearing on her face.

I quickly pushed Ron's hands off of my waist and cleared my throat, "No, of course not. I walked into Lieutenant Speirs and he caught me before I fell,"

"Oh," was all Lu said still smirking.

"I will take my leave now, I'll see you two at the pub," Ron stated, before leaving.

"Why was Ron here?" I asked.

"He wanted to know if you were going to the pub tonight," Lu answered grinning. "I thought it was sweet,"

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because I didn't think you would come down in that," Lu said, referring to my slip. "By the way, Ron, was completely undressing you with his eyes. But you wouldn't mind that would you?" Lu smirked.

"Why you little!" I exclaimed jokingly, and Lu ran past me to the stairs.

* * *

"Do you think Clarence will be at the pub?" Lu asked, from where she was lounging on my bed, watching me get ready.

"Maybe, since we're in town. Why, do you have a crush on Clarence?" I asked smiling, busy adding the finishing touches to my hair and make-up.

"No, I was just wondering. He's one the first friends I made in England, and he has a great since of humor," Lu replied, rolling onto her stomach and propping her chin in her elbows to look at me.

A sly smile crept on Lu's face, "But you on the other hand, have two men fighting for your affection,"

"Lu..." I said warningly, as I put in my earrings.

"The sexual tension between you and Ron was so evident," Lu said jokingly.

"Shut up Lu," I said irritatedly, as slipped on my heels.

"Lewis and Ron will not be able take their eyes off you tonight Les. You look absolutely beautiful," Lu complimented, as she got up from my bed and stood behind me and we looked in the mirror.

I stared at the dress I was wearing, which was rich, dark red silk with three large black buttons down the center of the bodice and a black belt nipping it in at my waist. The skirt fell to my knees and was perfect for dancing, with lots of flowing movement.

The walk was surprisingly quiet, but once we were in eye sight of the bar, we saw Danica, Emile, Laura, and Marie walking into the pub as well.

When Lu and I walked into the pub we earned many appreciative whistles. We grinned at the Toccoa men that had greeted us with wolf whistles as we made our way through the pub before splitting up.

I saw a game of darts going on between Buck, George, Babe, and Joe went to watch the entertaining match up.

"Hey Lessa, you made it!" Buck nodded in my direction.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss this for the world," I smiled.

"Alright now, Lieutenant, nice and easy," George said. "We still got a shot,"

Everyone was silent as Buck made his shot. The dart landed nowhere near the target, "Tough break. You're having a tough night. People have tough nights,"

George looked over and winked at me and I realized Buck was pretending to be shit at darts.

"Sorry, George. I'm trying," Buck apologized, his ever-present smile in place.

"Nice shot, sir," Bull commented.

"Thank you, Bull," Buck stepped aside.

"Heffron," Babe got into position, and raised his hand.

"Thank you, Lieutenant,"

"Go on, Heff, shoot them out," Joe encouraged, squeezing Babe's shoulders.

"Finish me up,"

"See this,"

"What does he need?" George asked.

"Double seven," Babe replied.

"Here we go," Babe made the shot and we clapped as soon as it landed decently enough.

"You're embarrassing the Lieutenant," Bill said, as he approached, handing a fresh beer to Babe. "Here, have a drink,"

"Don't mind if I do, Sarge," Babe said.

Babe wasn't a Toccoa man, but he wasn't treated like a replacement either, Bill saw to that.

"Better start winning money soon, I think your buddies are starting to miss you," Bill suggested.

Babe nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah," He agreed. "They do look kinda sad, don't they?"

"They're just serious fightin' men, that's all," Bull replied.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go introduce myself," Bull put his hand out, making Bill stop.

"Be careful what you say now. Don't take much to set my group off,"

"Yeah," Martin agreed dryly. "You got some wild-eyed killers right there, Bull,"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Good thing we weren't gambling," Buck commented.

"Oh, boy, we'd have gotten killed," George joked.

"You wanna bet?," Babe asked.

He walked right in the trap. I knew I should go stop it before Babe and Joe lost all their smokes, but I was content to just watch.

"What?" George asked innocently like he hadn't heard.

"You wanna bet?" Babe asked again.

"No," Buck and George replied in unison.

I couldn't help but smile because I knew it meant the complete opposite.

"C'mon, a pack of smokes," Joe said.

Joe headed right in the trap too and my smile got wider. This was going to be very entertaining.

"I'm not sure about the gambling thing," Buck said innocently.

"Come on," Babe pleaded.

Buck seemed to _consider_ it, "First one to hit the bulls-eye?" he asked George.

"Yeah," Babe agreed. "One shot,"

"Yeah, why not? Make it two packs, " George also agreed.

As Buck lined up I counted down until George asked the question.

"Lieutenant, are you going to shoot lefty all night?" George asked with a suppressed grin.

I laughed out loud at the looks on Babe and Joe faces.

"Hey, c'mon," Joe complained, as he realized what was going on.

"I'm just curious cause he's right handed," George said, in his own defense.

Buck switched the dart into his right hand, "George, what would I do without George Luz?"

"Boop!" George cried, when Buck's dart hit the bulls-eye without any effort. "Goodness gracious, two packs gentlemen,"

Shaking my head as I laughed stepping up to the of them,"The two of you are wicked," I commented laughing.

"Good evening, Lieutenant, looking beautiful as always," George greeted with a small salute.

I chuckled lightly, "Evening, George. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine," He lifted his empty glass. "I think I'll go get another so that I can be doing great,"

With a laugh I stepped out of his way as he headed for the bar.

"When will they ever learn?" I smiled.

"Never, I guess, because the trick always works," Buck replied grinning.

"Well I think Babe and Joe learned their lesson," I joked, before walking off.

I felt someone loop their arm with mine and I looked over to see Lu grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked.

"Nothing, shall we meet the replacements?" Lu asked, still smiling.

"Sure," I answered, still trying to figure out what Lu had done or planned to do.

We walked over and stood in front of the three young men, who all looked startled to see us.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if we pulled up a chair?" Lu asked smiling gracefully, and they vehemently shook their heads 'no', one of them standing up to grab a seat for Lu and I.

Oh, thank you!" I remarked, as we sat down.

"So," I said, breaking the ice. "My name is Lieutenant Giordano, the field surgeon, but most people call me Lessa," I said with a smile.

"And I'm Luciana Giordano, the field nurse, but you can call me Lucky or Lu. Also the cousin to Lieutenant Giordano," Lu said introducing herself.

They just stared at Lu and I, but mostly Lu, "Gee, the way they stare at you Lucky, makes you think they ain't never seen a girl before!" Bill laughed.

Miller looked sheepishly into his pint before looking up again, "So why is it, that you two, became a field nurse and field surgeon and chose to come all the way out here and fight with us, rather than become factory workers back at home?" Miller asked curiously.

Lu beat me to the answer and it was witty, "To meet charming men, such as yourself," Lu grinned at him. "Isn't that why you joined?"

Miller, Hashey, and Garcia laughed at Lu's answer while Bill and I grinned. I noticed that Lu and Miller couldn't stop staring at each other and a small smirk graced my lips as I leaned over to Bill.

"It seems Miller and Lu are smitten with each other," I whispered, causing Bill chuckle.

"So, Heffron tell you about Doris yet?" Bill asked.

Hashey shook his head, "No,"

"Huh?" Guarnere made sure all of their attention was on him. "Well, now I'm gonna educate you," he said pointing a finger.

"We're getting ready to get on a plane for that first Frog town we never jumped into. All of a sudden Heffron stops dead in his tracks," Behind Bill, Bull smiled at Babe, his cigar out of his mouth. "Bing-and-a-bang-and-a-boom," Bill emphasized with a smack of his hands, "Everybody banging into each other, Babe's just staring at the nose of the plane _because_ on it was painted this beautiful pinup, and written underneath Darling Doris," he said, illustrating the pinup and the scrawl again with his hands.

"Doris, just happens to be the name of the skirt, who just that day had sent Babe one of them letters, yeh know the-the-the," he paused to think, drew a blank, and turned to Webster, whose table happened to be behind him listening and watching the replacements.

"A Dear John letter," Webster supplied, and Bill went back to his story.

"That's it, a Dear Babe letter," Bill laughed. "Only Patton overruns our drop zone. Mission canceled,"

_"One of too many to count," _I thought.

"In other words, Babe don't have to risk getting inside old Doris again," Bill laughed loudly at his own joke.

Miller, Hashey, and Garcia cracked the barest hints of smiles, which seemed good enough for Bill.

"Hey Bull," Bill called to Bull as he lit a smoke. "Your squad listens up real good!"

"Yeah, they're being polite, like whenever Bull opens his mouth," Martin said.

"Johnny, what are ya saying? That Bull's boys are just humorin him?" Bill asked seriously.

"Yeah like whenever he offers 'em some folksy wisdom from back on the farm,"

"They probably think he's a fucking hayseed," Bill stated and he'd turned back around in his chair. "They're right!" he said with a laugh.

Miller, Hashey, and Garcia finally laughed, but it was the wrong move to make.

"What are you laughin' at?" Martin asked the replacements, with a stony expression.

"You're new, boys. You listen to Sergeant Randleman. Got that? That's the smartest man in the company," Bill said, pointing over his shoulder and with that Bill got up and left.

"Where'd you get that?" I heard a snide voice ask, and I looked to see Cobb jumping on Miller.

If there was one person in the company that I truly disliked, it was Cobb.

"It's a Presidential Distinguished Unit Citation, for, uh...for what the regiment did in Normandy," Miller answered evenly.

"That's right, for what the regiment did," Cobb said snidely, and the men in the five foot radius around us stop talking and watch Cobb with exasperated expressions. "You weren't there,"

"Hey, ease up Cobb," Hoobler said interjecting touched Cobb's shoulder lightly. "It's a unit citation," I shared a glance with Bull, who is hovering near the scene like I am, and I wonder which one of us is going to jump in first.

Miller looks at Hashey and Garcia with tired eyes, and very slowly takes off the little blue bar and sets it on the table, rising up to go.

"No, no, absolutely not! This is not happening!" Lu said firmly, standing up and grabbing a hold of Miller's arm before he can walk off and shot a glare at Cobb, who just glared back. Picking up the little bar from the table, she gently fasten it back on his jacket. "You're a part of this company, no matter what anyone says," she told him softly, but looking at him seriously.

He gave her a little nod, "Now, Private Miller, would you do me the honor of dancing me?" Lu asked smiling, holding her hand out.

Miller smiled and took Lu's hand, "It would be my pleasure," and they walked off.

_"Lu always knows how to cheer people up," _I thought.

"Shit Cobb," Bull looked at Cobb. "You didn't fight in Normandy, neither, "

Cobb turned to Garcia,"I got hit in the plane before I even got a chance to jump," he tried to explain.

"Asshole," I muttered, before walking away to where Buck was.

Once Buck spotted me he pulled out one of the chairs at a small table me and I took it sitting down next to him.

"So how have you been, Lessa?" he asked, before he taking a long drink from his glass.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse," I answered as truthfully "How about you?"

"I'm not in a foxhole right now so I'm just grand and I also just won a pack of smokes," he answered with a grin. "I've noticed that you aren't as depressed lately," Buck pointed out.

"Slowly, but surely I am, Edward wouldn't want me to live like this, so I needed to start moving on. Besides there are some things that I've been thinking about that really change the way I look at my love life,"

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head as I flashed him an appreciative smile, "I'm still too caught up in my own head with my own thoughts to even try and tell them to someone else,"

"Well, if you ever need someone to chat with you know I'm here for you and so are all of the men of Easy," Buck replied.

"Thanks, but I think right now I'd just like it if you boys were to help me take my mind off of everything that has been going on," I said.

"We can do that," he said.

"Thanks Buck, it was nice talking with you," I smiled, as I got up from my seat.

"No problem Lessa. Anything for you," Buck said.

I walked to the bar to order a drink, and I could feel someone looking at me, I turned my head and saw it was Lewis.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to wear a dress?" Lewis smirked.

"Shut up Lewis," I joked, taking my drink from the bartender.

"What? I didn't mean any harm, you look beautiful Lessa," Lewis complimented, and I felt my cheeks reddened.

"Thank you Lew," I said, taking a sip of my drink and placing on the counter.

"So, Lessa, what do you say?" Lewis jerked his head to the open space in the room where people were dancing to lively swing music.

I glanced at the dancers, then back at Lewis and raised my eyebrows, surprised; I didn't have Lewis down as the dancing type.

"You and me?" I gestured between the two of us.

"Well, if you can't dance..." He smirked, trailing off.

"No, no, I'd love to Lewis. I just didn't think you were the dancing type," I smiled, as I took his hand and pulled him away.

Once at an open space Lewis gently put one hand on my waist, pulling me to him. I smiled and rested my hand on his shoulder, instantly at ease with the friend I had come to know and love. He took my free hand and gently began leading me in rhythm with the music.

"You're a swell dancer," I commented smiling.

"You know what they say, you're only as good as your partner," Lewis replied.

"Lewis, you're too sweet," I giggled.

I looked over to see Lu dancing with Miller, and she wiggled her eyebrows once she saw who I was dancing with.

"Shut up," I mouthed to her and she smirked.

"You know I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now," Lewis stated.

"Have you? Why?" I asked curiously, as we danced to the music.

"It's not everyday you meet the most beautiful woman in the world and have the chance of dancing with her," Lewis said seriously.

"Lewis, you really are a charmer," I replied smiling, brushing off his usual flirtatious comments.

"Alessandra, I mean it," Lewis stated, and I knew he must of meant it because he said my real name.

Lewis and I continued to sway to the music never looking from each others eyes,

Non-Stop Flight came on, George tapped Lewis on the shoulder, "May I cut in?"

I hadn't even seen him come over, George seemed oblivious to the tension that Lewis and I were feeling at the moment.

"Sure, he's all yours," I joked defusing the situation, taking a step back and gestured between the two unamused men.

"Get over here," George grabbed my hand and pulled me to him with a playful smirk.

Surprisingly, George had turned out to be a good dancer and I had no trouble keeping up.

"Between Sparky and Lewis, someone's gonna be a lucky man," George stated casually.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me, someone's gonna be a lucky man," George repeated. "I'm not blind, I see the way they look at you...and the way you look at them,"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say Easy Company lip's are sealed," George smiled, and I let out a laugh as he spun me around.

"I don't know George, I really think I should put war first then my love life," I stated.

"Well, let's say if you were to put your love life first, who would you choose?" George asked.

"Well Lewis is very sweet, and Ron-" I started.

"Ah, good evening Lieutenant Speirs," George greeted.

My body stiffened.

"Sergeant Luz," he responded. "May I cut in?" Ron asked.

George grinned, "That's up to Lessa," George turned me around so I could face Ron.

Ron looked at me, "Lieutenant Giordano,"

After a pause, I answered, "Yes, Lieutenant Speirs, you may,"

George squeezed me hand, smirked at me, and gave my hand to Ron. His hands were warm and masculine and felt weathered with thick skin from laborious work. His hand held my slender one. His hands were strong and safe…and I found myself never wanting to let go of it. Ron's left hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me close as the band began their next song.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Lessa," Ron complimented softly.

I smiled and felt face start to heat up, "And you look very handsome tonight as well," I complimented, still smiling.

We didn't so much dance as we did just melt into one another in a way only kindred spirits could. We shifted from one foot to the other with the weight of the world on our shoulders, with America relying on our abilities. I had the opportunity to look over Ron's shoulder to see George and Harry giving Lu money, when they saw me staring at them they all smirked.

Lu mouthed, "You're doing great kid!" and then she gave me a thumbs up, as she took George's and Harry's money.

I rolled my eyes and continued dancing, _"They made a bet, about getting Ron and I to dance," _I thought.

The air seemed to change while we were dancing and the life around us blurred into the background. Ron shifted our embrace so that we were now closer. I felt a surge of excitement and electricity course through my body from the place where we exchanged body heat. The band played the last note of the song and then began to play another song.

"It was nice dancing with you, Lessa," Ron said softly, slowly letting go of my hand.

"It was nice dancing with you too, Ron," I smiled, looking up to his face, which appeared somewhat pained as he released my hand, but not before he ran his thumb along my hand.

I made my way over to Lu and the boys, and hit her on the arm, "Betting on Ron and I to dance. Smooth,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Les," Lu smirked.

"Hey y'all, listen up!" the joyful voice of Gordon filters through the air. "I gots an announcement to make. This here's Carwood Lipton,"

"He's already married, Smokey!" Skip yelled out, and the men chuckled.

"This here's Carwood Lipton, the new Easy Company First Sergeant!" Lip just stood there, being shaken back and forth by a cheerful Smokey and smiled his a little. The men and I cheered and whistled.

"And as befitting his position, he says he has to make an announcement," Smokey finished, and Lip nodded his thanks.

"Well, hate to break the mood here boys and girls, but we're moving out again," he announced, and walked off. The bar rang with reserved silence as we all glanced at each other, dreading the idea of leaving Aldbourne. I sighed, glancing down at my watch.

"Time to turn in," I said, looking up at the boys.

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" George asked.

"No, I'll be fine-" I started.

"Lieutenant Speirs, do you mind walking Lessa home?" Lu asked, as Ron passed by.

I stared at Lu with wide eyes before glancing at Ron.

"No, I don't mind at all," Ron answered, staring at me.

Ron and I walked off and I knew everyone in Easy wore a knowing smirk on their face. We walked in companionable silence to the Jameson's house. The night had been fun, I was glad I'd gone, actually, I would've have regretted it if I didn't. When we reached the door I climbed the steps and turned around.

"Would you like to come in and have tea?" I asked nervously.

"I would love to," Ron answered smiling, and I smiled as well.

* * *

The music was cranked up, and the gently thrumming bass and the smooth, mellow saxophone notes veering into rapid-fire arpeggios of _Bird of Paradise_.

"Tonight was fun, I'm glad I changed my mind and went," I stated, stirring my tea.

"Why didn't you want to go in the first place?" Ron asked, before bringing his cup of tea up to his mouth and sipping from it.

"Lu was trying to force me to wear a dress and as you can see I eventually caved," I smiled.

"What's wrong with wearing a dress, you looked stunning tonight," Ron complimented.

I blushed heavily and stared at my tea cup filled with a corner of amber liquid left. I stood up and stepped away from the table to place my cup in the sink just as the song on the radio changed to _Someone to Watch Over Me_. Suddenly, I felt my hair drop I looked over at my shoulder and saw my auburn brown waves and I ran my fingers through my hair.

I turned around only to face Ron, his deep brown eyes were clear and focused. Focused right on me. I was rendered motionless.

"Beautiful..." he whispered.

"Ron," I said softly.

Ron grabbed me by the waist and pressed my body against his as he pressed his lips heatedly against mine in a searing kiss. I was surprised, but kissed him back instantly. My hands came up to fist in the material of his shirt and I parted my lips beneath his as he drove my back against the counter. Ron's hand came up to tangle in my hair, anchoring me to him as he kissed me back. My lips parted on a small gasp and Ron tilted his head to get a better angle and slanted his mouth over mine as he deepened the kiss. I drew away a few seconds later, our breath mingling and our noses just brushing.

"Ron we shouldn't have-" I began.

"Yes we should have," Ron said cutting me off, he ran his fingertips lightly on the side of my face, and our lips met again in a soft kiss.

We pulled apart and smiled, foreheads resting against each other, "I've waited so long to do that," Ron murmured.

* * *

AN: Yay! They finally kissed! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
